Journey to Barsoom
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: My name is Evelyn Carter and what I'm about to tell you is so unbelievable that you would think us mad. But not for my uncle and I, it was all very real and that is why I'm telling you my side of the story.
1. Prologue

**Blue Kitsune****: Hey everyone what's up, I know lately I have been on hiatus with my stories and so far I'm debating between giving them to someone else or just rewriting them from scratch and asking if anyone is interest. Right now I'm working on this one and basically based off the movie which I thought was great even if others did not, but you know what, to each their own. I wanted to think if there was a chance, what if there was another character to the story and how would it have been. I hope everyone likes and please review to let me know what they think. **

**Also I do not own John Carter or disney but the character you are about to read about is made from my own mind so read and review!**

* * *

_**Journey to Barsoom**_

Prologue

It was very peaceful around this time, when things were more settled down once the sun had finally set over the vast landscape. Its' fading light dyed the sand a deep crimson red like the color of blood. The two moons were shining brightly in the sky above and illuminating with a fierce glow that it made the area more easily noticeable after it got dark.

Lying out within the desert terrain, there was a large settlement that stood with spiraling towers and huge buildings as far beyond the eye could see. It was mostly made up of ruins yet were in the process of being rebuilt as construction was littered about the area.

Many of the architects were ancient yet there were those who still resided within those crumbling walls as well in the tents that were spread about in the area.

Not many were about as some had already turned in for the night and everyone now resting for the day to come tomorrow. The remaining few were at their posts but sure that nothing was to happen but still the guards remain on their watch as good soldiers would do when they are to protect their homeland from any invaders who dare try.

Yet up inside one of the towering structures that overlook the entire square from above, a certain figure was watching them as they were. She had been up there for quite a while now, having come in between right as everyone made to retire earlier that day and had been mostly gazing down at those that were moving about the perimeter while having a lot on her mind that day.

She was a young woman around her early twenties with light color skin that would slightly darken to a more coppery tone while she spend long hours out in the sun. Her long blond hair was shimmering like molten gold in the faint moonlight. She had pulled it back in a high ponytail but a few wavy strands fell loose and some obscured and were frame around her heart-shaped face.

But the most alluring thing about her unique appearance would have to be her eyes. They were not simply of one color but of two and set in each eye. The right eye was a bright green that shone like a polished emerald while the other was a startling deep blue that others would say was like what the sea had once been so long ago on these desert planet. She was used to people staring at her when they see her going by on the street, whether it was here or in the capital but she had gotten use to them after they saw she stood out amongst the crowd like a shining beacon. She was the only one amongst them out of all those residing on this red planet.

She sigh as she pulled herself away and then went to resume what she was doing beforehand. She had come up here for a reason and since it had been a while since she had last had it in her grasp and knew was somewhere inside this very room.

She took a moment to look around her surrounding and saw mostly books and documents and other objects scattered about the room. Some were lying out by the desk or sitting on the shelves that stood to the walls. The last time she had it she had placed it on one of those and went to go start there. She lifted the candle up towards the nearest shelf and reading the worn leather spines on each book, reading the familiar titles on them until she found 'it' and pulled it out. She carried the book towards the desk where her writing utensils and papers and notes were scattered.

The journal had been a gift given to her almost about five years or so and had made use to write down what she could, her thoughts, opinions, everything. Yet the pages she had written were what had happened long before she had received this book and took her some time to finish writing in there everything.

She thought of the many times she would sit behind the desk, with a pen pose in one hand and held towards her lips as she try to think of what to write next while flipping through the pages and hearing them crinkle slightly as they turn, taking her sweet time to write out her thoughts. To put them down into words on the blank spots that was waiting to be filled.

The room was slightly cold but then again the nights here always were, which is why she made sure to have on a shawl to keep the chill at bay.

She was sitting there with only the flickering of a burning candlelight that gave just enough light for her to see. She took a moment to stop briefly in her search and smile when she read some of the passages she wrote earlier on. She was thinking of how it all started for her while she read the words there.

**…**_**It seem so long ago when it happen and sometimes I don't know where to begin. **_

_**It feels like almost a hundred years has past since then and yet it hasn't been that very long. But to me it seems that way and perhaps to others who understand how it feels once they read this.** _

She recall when she wrote that. It had been perhaps about a year ago or so as she put that down in there, almost longer when she had eventually decided to go and do this. She turn her attention towards the sky and looking to the two moons shimmering white and her mind wandering off to the far off vast planes within her head.

She flip towards the first page and reading the words she had written and saw the illusive red lettering and strange dialect she decide to go for instead of what she had been used to way back then. Perhaps one day she eventually write it in the other language so that they may know where she originated from.

After all one does not simply come to find where they are without fully explaining to the readers what it's about. Everyone knows that with each beginning, there was an ending and with each ending there was always a new beginning.

But she knew what the words were and wanting to look back to how it all started.

**'_My name is Evelyn Carter and what I'm about to tell you is so unbelievable that you would think us mad. But not for my uncle and I, it was all very real and that is why I'm telling you my side of the story._**

**_For the last few years I have decide to recount the events that has happened since we got here and have manage up to this point to detail everything that my uncle and I had experience when we arrive on Barsoom or as people back home would call it 'Mars'. _**

**_Others having also been involved and allowing me to also record what they had thought during this duration and will hopefully be able to see what we had all experience at that time. _**

**_This tale begins in 1868, thirteen years ago when I was traveling down the Arizona Territory between the Pinaleno Mountains and the backside of Hell with my uncle, the legendary John Carter who I shall note has gone by many different names over time but will be refer to as simply Carter._**

**_The two of us had been on a search of gold but would be finding something far beyond anything we could've ever imagine in either of our lifetimes...this is our story, our legacy…'_**

Yes for it was indeed their legacy that she write this, not just for them but for everyone involved that time and record almost everything to memory as well as asking those who played a major part in here.

This was to be her memento when she eventually passed on into the next life. She closed her eyes and let her mind also wander back to that very moment when it all happened.


	2. Chapter I

**Blue Kitsune: Hey what's up everyone, did everyone have a good week so far. Yeah been busy as of late but I'm here and ready to post the next chapter for everyone to read. I also like to thank ****Insearchofsunrise who has been a big help and like to dedicate this to her as she has been like my best bud and beta and hope you guy enjoy the story. Please read and review.**

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own John Carter or Disney but the character aka Evelyn is my own creation and please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 01**

**_Fort Grand Outpost, 1868_**

It was getting very cool that evening as they were riding down the chilly trail to where the closest outposts were within the vicinity. As they rode in, they could tell that winter was right around the corner so they quicken their pace to reach the store to gather more supplies.

Evelyn turn to look over at Carter as he rode alongside her. She had tried talking to him, mostly to convince him to get clean up before they enter the town. He looked barely human to anyone who notice them coming this way. His beard long and insect-ridden, his buffalo skins stank of sweat and dust. Not to say she smelled like a bed of roses either but her uncle, it was enough to make her nostril sting at the scent coming off him.

His saddlebags hung practically in tatters; his mule was half dead. But it was his eyes that would scare most folks as they glinted with the fire of madness. Now Evelyn was not sure how Dix, the general store keeper would think once he see them stroll into his store to pick up more supplies but her uncle could care less what others think more less what they must believe them to be fools for being out here.

They reach the post and made to tie his mule along with Evelyn's mare and letting them drink from the trough. Evelyn was getting off her steed when Carter said to her in a gruff voice, "No, you stay out here. Don't want nothing to happen while I go inside."

Evelyn frown but then saw two other horses tied to the opposite posts and suspect there were some people inside that her uncle might be wary and for good reason she assume. She looked into her uncle's eyes, mismatched blue-green meeting steel gray.

"You know I can take care of myself. I'm no child uncle." She made to sidestep him and was ready to go in but Carter reach over and grab her arm, grimy fingers digging in and forcing her to stay where she was.

"I didn't say you were but I'm telling you to stay here and keep a look out for me. You can do that right?" She scowled at him, wanting to say otherwise but seeing how he would not let her go unless she complies with his wishes. There was no other way and so she nod her head and felt his grip release her. She look down at the smudge his hands left on her coat and knew was going to take a lot of scrubbing to get the grime off them.

"Just promise me one thing. If you get into trouble, holler and I'll come running." She knew he might not do that, course he was no pushover and doubt if anyone try to take her uncle on, they'll wind up regretting it. The corners of his mouth turn upward slightly though she couldn't really see under that grizzly mass around his face but knew the look on his face.

"Course Eevee whatever you say." He walked past her and went inside the store, ready to restock and then head back out towards the mountains once again.

Carter walked in and saw the people in the room. Dix and two men but thankfully didn't look much to be a threat to him. He looked towards the storekeeper who rolled his eyes and turned away when Carter shambled inside.

Two thick-bodied roughnecks sat drinking at the counter though he thought he recognized them before as he and Evelyn came in here a couple times and knew they had the tendency to harass his niece. It was a good thing he told her to stay put outside since he didn't want these two to try anything while he was here. One of them turned to smirk at him. "Come to stock up on spider bait, Carter?"

"Yeah where's that prutty little thing you always have with you, is she around? I wouldn't mind saying hello to her." The other snickered. Carter ignored them, strode up to Dix, and dropped two heavy saddlebags on the bar. Dix just shook his head. "No more Carter."

Carter smoothed his beard, peered at the shopkeeper. "There's a problem, Mister Dix?"

"Yeah you're a loon and same for that girl you always seem to bring in here since she must be half as mad as you to be following the likes of you up these mountains."

"Don't call her that." He practically growled. It wasn't his fault his niece decided to come along with him, even as he try to tell her otherwise. The roughnecks laughed and slapped the bar, probably thinking otherwise what he said. But Dix's face was deadpan serious, even angry.

"I call them as I see them. I done took all your money, Carter. Your tab's a hundred dollars in arrears."

"I'll pay," Carter replied. "I'm close. This old Yavapai I met, he said he'd seen the cave up near—"

"Stop." Dix held up a hand. "Not one more word about your cave of gold."

"Now, now," one of the roughnecks said. "Show some respect, Dix. It's the evil spider cave of gold."

The roughnecks howled again and clinked their glasses. Carter was starting to get frustrated with those two and wanted to shut them both up.

"You're cut off, Carter." Dix's stare didn't waver. "Now get on home."

Carter didn't move. He wasn't leaving here until he got what he came for. Slowly the roughnecks rose to their feet. The first one pulled out a knife and stuck his face up very close to Carter's. "I believe he done told you to get out of here."

The second roughneck put a hand on his Colt. "I'll leave when these bags are full," Carter said. He was not fazed by either of them even as they try to scare him by drawing weapons. The first roughneck twitched.

Carter grabbed a lid from a jar on the counter, blocking the knife thrust easily. The man grunted and dropped his knife, but Carter was already whirling around to grab the second man's Colt barrel. Carter jammed both gun and hand up into the man's own face, breaking his nose. Then in one swift motion he jabbed the jar lid up into the first man's jaw with a sickening crack.

Both men went down, unconscious. Serve them both right after what they try to do with Eevee and wouldn't like to done more to them but turning back to the matter at hand. Carter grabbed the roughneck's Colt and whipped around, sticking it right to Dix's face. He knew what the shopkeeper kept hidden under the counter.

"Drop the shotgun, Dix." Dix swallowed. His gun clattered to the floor. Keeping the Colt trained on Dix's head, Carter reached into his pocket with his other hand. He fished out a small object and tossed it to the stunned shopkeeper. That oughta get his attention.

"Found that two days ago, up by Bonita. Ought to cover my tab and then some." Actually his niece had been the one to pinpoint it and together dig it right out and saw it as a sign that they were getting close.

Dix's eyes widened. He stared at the object, a small Apache figurine about two inches tall. A nine-legged spider worked in shiny, glistening gold. Dix raised his head to Carter, staring in shock. "Why didn't you just show me this first?"

"Didn't care for your attitude." Carter lowered his gun, slammed a grocery list down on the counter. "Beans. First item is beans."

"John Carter?" Carter didn't turn around, but he recognized the tone. Cavalrymen—more than one, by the sound of it. He swore under his breath. He'd been so preoccupied with the locals that he'd failed to watch his back.

But why hadn't Eevee come in to warn him? Maybe she hadn't been around to notice, not that he could blame his niece for anything since he didn't like to get her involve in this kind of situation. And that which included these people that were right there and waiting for him to reply.

Maybe it was a good thing Eevee hadn't been waiting out there otherwise some of these boys would have wound up getting a fistful of his niece's and she did pack a pretty mean punch when she wanted to.

He said nothing but that didn't seem to keep the person in charge from speaking once more, "Your presence is requested up at the fort. I suggest you come peaceably."

Carter's hand tightened on his pistol. "Do you, now." He spun around—right into the butt of an army Remington. He had just enough time to register the disgusted face of a sergeant, flanked by three privates. Then he sank into a sleep of spiders, pain and regret.

But where was Evelyn, that was his last conscious thought as he was concern for her safety.

* * *

Evelyn was unaware of what was happening inside as she had strolled off to take a walk around the area, trying to stay warm since she was practically freezing out here. The nights out here were much colder and nothing she like more than to go and sit curled by the fire and under a ton of blankets so she wouldn't have to freeze her rear. But they needed supplies if they were to continue their search and wanted to have something to fill their grumbling bellies in the morning as they finished off their last can for dinner right before coming down here.

She was wondering what was taking him so long as it seem to been already a few minutes since he walked inside the store. He should have gotten their supplies by now but guessing must've run into trouble.

Or some locals that dare to make comment on them and laughing at her uncle. Damn, she knew this might happen. She tip back her hat, looking towards the sky and felt the cold breeze brush against her face and chilling her to the marrow of her bones.

She let out a deep sigh, watching the puff of cloud that her breath had created upon contact with the cold air and pulling her coat close together. Yet it wasn't the chill that was bothering her, it was more the fact that her uncle had told her to stay out here. She knew that she would usually go with him inside the store or sometimes send her off on an errand by herself to go fetch some necessities while he continue the dig. It was only because he didn't want her to go where there might be some men, the usual kind that loiter around this time as she met a few and seen many leering at her from time to time.

She rolled her eyes and wondered what made today so different since she had met men like them before in their travels around the country. Honestly why did he think she not could handle herself; she was nineteen, almost twenty for crying out loud. There was no real need to baby her. She knew that any foolhardy man dares think can try to get at her would not be able to.

_Otherwise he'll be eating lead, _she thought as she pat the gun where she usually kept it and always made to have it loaded in case they run across any trouble while they were here.

Though they had been spending weeks up in the mountains and the only things that were out and about were the critters and those seem hardly a threat, unless one counts the snakes or bugs that carried venomous poison inside their bodies. But they were always careful about that. For the last couple days here, they had been searching high and low for the rumored mine that was suppose to be somewhere around these parts. She knew they had to be getting close to it and soon all their efforts would be pay off in full and would be worth its weight in gold when they found the mother load in the end.

She smiled to herself, thinking how wonderful that will be when that becomes a reality for them. She could almost see the look on Carter's face when they finally hit paid dirt and be up to their riches in gold.

Partners, splitting it fifty-fifty, that's what he promised her once they did find it but it wasn't really the gold she wanted, it was being close to her uncle was what made her tag along on this journey across the states to be by his side through it all.

She had always looked up to her uncle ever since she was a little girl, only knee high and wide eye but always yearning to be something like him. A brave man, a good man, that's what he was to her and hoping to be just as great as him.

She had been taught everything there was to know, from learning to shot a firearm, riding horseback and fighting with her fist (though her uncle told her unless it was a matter of life or death since he didn't like to have her roughhousing like some hooligan). She was also taught to think about other possibilities that not even she could have thought if not for Carter's teaching her about it, especially when it came to survival in the wilderness.

No woman in her right mind would dare do such a barbaric thing but Evelyn wasn't like the other gals who cared what society think of her. She didn't care what anyone might say. Call her foolhardy, a woman who dare waste her time being knee deep in muck instead of being prim and proper, looking for a husband to settle down and run the household.

That wasn't the life for her, not really. She was anything but that and prefers it that way. She didn't give a rat's ass what they thought of her uncle either right now, he was the only one that matter to her and that was that.

But there were other things that greatly concern her since she knew that even underneath the hard weathered mask, her uncle still felt torn over for the lost of his wife and daughter, her sweet aunt Sarah and darling little cousin Caroline.

If only they were still here she thought as she look towards the sky and thinking how they were probably watching them now as they were along with her parents up there. They must be looking down from wherever they were beyond the heavens.

Would they be happy or disappoint with the choices they made, with her as she was going on this excursion to find treasure alongside her uncle?

She shook it off and told herself they probably would've eventually understood, considering what her uncle had been put through and all. She was doing what only family would do for their kin and give him all the support she could give him. It was sad to see how much it hurt to feel the loss of a loved one and even harder to try to fill that gaping hole while time and patience was all she could offer him. She knew that even as they were doing this, it could never replace the pain within his heart, a part of his soul now missing and left behind someone who didn't know what else to do but find a new purpose. But maybe someday he would be able to find something to fill that hole within and—

Her train of thought came to a halt when Evelyn came across a man out back behind the shop. Although she meant to avoid looking in his direction, she did caught a quick glimpse of him in the faint moonlight. He was kind of handsome she thought in a rugged sort of way. But she wasn't in the mood to go chit-chatting with some random strange when she's suppose to wait for her uncle. Beside she can only imagine what Carter might do if he saw her with some stranger and get the wrong impression.

Lord know what he might do and didn't want a repeat of what happened in the last town when it did.

She saw a well nearby and went to fill her canteens with water. She did not fail to see the man look up and finally notice her as she passed by. He began to walk towards her while she was filling them up.

"Hello ma'am I ain't never seen no woman round here before. Especially as nice looking as you."

Evelyn's cheeks flushed a light pink and hoping he couldn't tell she was blushing. It was rare for her to meet someone who wasn't oogling her or trying to cope a feel off her person. Maybe this one was someone she wouldn't mind getting to know while she waited. She turned around and said, "Well I'm not here alone ya see."

The man tip back his hat as he look at her, wondering what a nice gal like her was doing out here by herself even though she said she wasn't. When she didn't say a word, he thought that perhaps she took it the wrong way and shouldn't go bothering her. "Pardon me little lady, I guess I'd go on my way then". Said the gentleman. She turned her back from him with a smile and started to walk towards her horse.

Then the man abruptly turn around as he realize something, "Wait I didn't get your name."

Evelyn turned with a smile to face him again "The name's Evelyn".

"Your not from here huh?" Evelyn could see he wanted to know more about her but she figuring now was not a good time to get so acquainted with some stranger, even if he was mighty handsome in her book and rare to find such among the men that hung around here.

"You ask to many questions sir but I do admit that I'm not from these parts." With a grin on his face, he came closer to her. This time Evelyn frown when she saw he was closing distance between them. Ok she take it back about what she thought before of him and realize he was like all the others. While trying an unwelcome friendly gesture to slowly grab her around the waist. She quickly grab her colt .45 gun from her holster and pointed it right on his crotch.

She let him pull her closer to him, and met his gaze while pretending to be interest in what he was doing. "You feel that," She said softly, making her voice come off husky and wanting him to lose his guard.

"Say, you're a frisky one aren't ya?" He said grinning and Evelyn grin back while saying, "Look down."

He did and his eyes widen when he saw where it was aiming at below the belt. "Whoa there didn't mean no harm," he took several steps back with a shocking look on his face and holding his hands up as she kept the gun at him.

"Now I suggest you leave before I use you testicles as adornments for Christmas."

He raced back to his horse and was gone, leaving a trail of dust in his place. Evelyn made to put the gun back in its holster and went back to her horse.

_And to think just when I was beginning to like the guy he had to ruin it. They always do. _She wished, just once she could actually meet somebody who was decent and not some jerk who thought her to be just a woman and not a equal. But that was only her wishful thinking as she doubt she'd find one someone out here.

Then she heard noises back inside the shop. She had return to the area, ready to see if Carter had already finished up only to see the door being thrown open and saw four men dragging her uncle out. Evelyn while staying in her hiding spot, resist the urge to groan out loud when she realized what happen. She remained in the shadow, watching them move out with her uncle in tow.

_Shit_! Another thing she had been supposed to been doing was watching out for those men in blue. She knew her uncle might not blame her for not sticking around but she had promise to stay put and instead left to go wandering and now return to find this happen!

She should never have gone and taken that walk and stuck here. She found the boys hauling Carter out and threw him over the back of one of the horses and carrying him away. She was cursing loudly in her head, feeling stupid that she had not been keeping an eye out like she was supposed to. And now her uncle was being carted like some prisoner and they were getting away. Oh this was just dandy. It looks like she'll have to find a way to bust him out.

She quickly got on her horse and grabbing the reins tightly as she turn her around and went to follow after them. She made to keep a safe distance between them so she would not to be spotted as last thing she wanted was to find herself sharing a cell with her uncle. Though she doubts that possibility but still didn't hurt not to play on the safe side. It would not do to give herself away until she had a plan of how to get her uncle out. He had fought as a hero in the last war and if what she assumes what these men were doing was to drag him right into another when it wasn't even his fight at all and he barely recovered from the last one.

Hadn't he done enough for his country already, didn't they see that he wanted not to be a part of this? Apparently not, she thought angrily but one thing she was going to do is help him get out of here even if it kills her.

Even though it was not fair to have innocence lives hurt, her uncle was the only other person she could think that needed more her help than possible. And family never goes abandoning family. _Don't worry Uncle I'm coming._

* * *

"You're a difficult man to find." That's what he heard as he was starting to regain his consciousness. Of course Carter couldn't remember which had come first: the sharp words or the splash of cold water in his face. He sputtered back to the living in a wooden chair, dead center of a spare, makeshift military office. Two guards gripped his shoulders in meaty hands. A gruff, weary, middle-aged colonel stood before him holding a dossier full of papers.

"Captain John Carter," the colonel continued. "First Virginia Cavalry, Army of Northern Virginia. Confederate States of America." He bent down to face Carter directly. "I'm Colonel Powell. Welcome to the Seventh Cavalry of the United States of—"

Carter lunged forward, head-butting Powell with all his might. The colonel's head snapped back, trailing blood. Carter sprang to his feet but lurched off balance, still groggy. The two guards moved in, grabbed him expertly and threw him to the ground.

As Powell dabbed blood from his nose, grimacing in disappointment, Carter fell beneath the guards' blows.

Twenty minutes later and after a few attempts to escape, Carter stood handcuffed to the bars of the fort's stockade cell. His face was bruised, his eye still bleeding. Powell stood outside, calmly reading from the dossier as if nothing had happened.

"…excellent horseman, fine swordsman. Decorated six times, including the Southern Cross of Honor. At Five Forks, the company under your command nearly turned the tide."

Carter sniffed contemptuously, then winced at the pain. Everything hurt.

"In short," Powell continue, "a born fighter. And in the eyes of Uncle Sam, a necessary man for the defense of the Arizona territory—"

"No." Powell looked up from the dossier, his eyes hard. "We're up to our chinstraps in Apache, son."

"Ain't my concern," Carter said.

"I believe it is your concern, Captain. Folks are being attacked in their own homes. Slain. They need protection."

"You all started it. You finish it." Powell's eyes narrowed at him, "Gone native, have we?"

"The Apaches can go to hell, too." Carter rattled his cuffs, felt the old anger growing inside him. "Mankind's a savage, warlike species. I want no part of it."

"You're a cavalryman. That makes you valuable to our country and our cause."

"Colonel Powell. Sir." Carter pushed his bruised face through the bars as far as he could, "Whatever, it is you suppose I owe you, our country, or any other beloved cause, I have already paid. In full." He spat through the bars. Powell faced him down, impassive.

"But I tell you what I will do," Carter continue. "I'll get out of this cell, claim my gold, trade it in fortune in filthy money and then buy your righteous flat blue behind just so's I can kick it around the block all damn day long." Suddenly savagely, Powell gut-punched Carter through the bars. Carter fell back onto the floor of the cell, coughing.

Powell stared down contemptuously at his prisoner. "Captain," He said slowly, "I am finding it difficult to reconcile the man in my dossier with the one I'm looking at. I suggest you find the horse sense to accept my offer before I give in to my better judgment."

_And what better judgment is that, beside trying to wallop some more into me until I say I'll do it. _Carter would never, not for the likes of Powell or any man let himself be force into that position. The door slammed and Powell was gone. Carter swooned on his knees, thinking,_Don't pass out. And if you do, for God's sake don't dream of Sarah. _But of course he did.

* * *

Evelyn manage to reach the post right after sunset and made to overlook the area from a cliff that was right above them. Through her spyglass, she saw the man, the Colonel most likely stepping out from the stockade, his face red and look ready to lash out at anyone who dares to come straight over to him.

_Look like uncle told him off and said no to his proposition. _She figured as much that he would not be allow to get force into something as her uncle once told her,_ '__you can lead a horse to water, but you can't go and make him drink it.'_

She knew that right now this might not be an easy thing to do since they'll have someone watch over her uncle in the cell until it was time to have him head out. Also with all these boys in blue it was not going to be easy getting him out once they saw who he was.

She needed a full-proof plan. She knew she couldn't just simply walk right in, a woman among these soldiers. It would simply not do. The answer was very obvious, they would not know she was a woman if she didn't look like one. She quickly climb down and went through the area, sticking to shadows and taking cover when she saw a few soldiers walked near her hiding spot.

But thankfully she manage to get to the storage room where they kept their goods and rummaging about until she found an extra set of uniforms. She found one in her size and quickly undress and pulled on her new attire. She was not short as she was on a bit the tall side about five nine to Carter's six' two but at least no one would notice. She was kinda grateful for being a few inches more than regular standards even though others might think otherwise.

She fix the bindings a little to help flatten her chest as well as making sure she had enough room so that she could breath. It had not done much, maybe put her down a size or two but hopefully would be unrecognizable as long as they didn't try to get too close or put their grubby hands on them.

She then stuff her hair under the cap, making sure it was nicely secured in there and pulling the bill down so that her face was mostly in shadow. When she walked out, no one seem to stop and take another glance her way as she did. So far it look good now time to go secure a few things before heading to get her uncle.

She would see to that come morning have them both riding out of here and giving the Colonel the answer her uncle had said once they were long gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside his cell, Carter was trying to think of how he could make his escape while he was in here with someone watching him. He should have saved his energy and not waste it by blowing smoke in the Colonel's face. But seeing his handiwork on Powell's broken nose did lift his spirit a smidge. Not a lot but just enough to make him please that he made that damn bastard bleed for having him dragged out here like a goddamn prisoner.

He lean back against the wall and wonder what Eevee was doing. Probably wondering what was taking him so long since he had up and left her back at the post. He knew he told her to keep watch but he guess he couldn't blame her since she had been left sitting in the cold and he had been too busy to take notice that they had gained up on them. She probably was going to be throwing a fit about it and wonder if she even knew this happen.

Now he needed to figure a way out of here. His thoughts were cut short when he heard the door open and looking up to see someone in the doorway. Carter saw the young soldier walking in, his cap pull low to hide most of his face. He salute the guard and spoke in a low gruff voice, "Evening, Colonel said I should take over now. You may go and leave it to me."

Carter notice their was something off about this person and not because of the way they walked right in, no he could tell that he recognize it and inwardly grin. The guard looked at the soldier confused, "But it hasn't even been a full hour, the next shift isn't for another…"

The guard was now scowling as he look at the person in front of him, trying to see his face yet looking him up and down and stop as he notice something off on the chest area.

"Hey wait a minute, you aren't a—" Suddenly the soldier move and thrust their fist into his face and then putting his hands on their shoulder and brought up their knee directly in the crotch. The guard bend over, putting his hands over the area where no man should be kicked at all. He then keel over and fell like a sack of potatoes, but not before the soldier sidestepped out of the way when he did.

Carter would've sympathize with that person but he turn his direct attention to the soldier who was busily removing their cap and letting long blond hair cascade down her shoulders. Blue-green eyes twinkling as they turn their gaze upon him.

"Hey, sorry it took me awhile to get here. My goodness they really did a number on you. What they do, throw you through a window or something?" She saw the many bruises and cuts on him and know some were more self-inflicted than others. Probably as he try to fight his way out of here.

"You could say that." He didn't really want to go into full detail but all that matter was that he was glad to see her. Evelyn reach down to pull the large ring off the unconscious guard. She saw there were about a dozen keys hanging onto it and trying to guess which one it was. She jam the first one in but saw it didn't budge then tried a different one after that.

Carter watched as his niece push in one key after the other, knowing he didn't want to go pressuring her but didn't know how long before another guard might show up. "I got to say I'm really glad you showed up when you did. That kid was grating on my nerve and was a little too cocky for my liking. Also that was a nice punch you land on him, you really let him have it."

"Yep I certainly did and you know you were the one who showed me how it was done. I was taught by the best after all." She smiled even though the sixth key didn't get through and try another one, "I figure if my disguise didn't work, a good jab in the face and a swift kick in the johns always does the trick. No offense."

"None taken." She bit her lip as she look to her uncle, "But about earlier, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to warn you. I know I was suppose to be keeping watch and instead I let you get dragged here and wound up getting beaten and all..."

Carter saw that Evelyn was upset for what happen and didn't want to go beating herself over it. Especially if she was thinking of that time when…

Everyone makes mistakes and would never have held it against her since she was his family and already forgave her.

He reach out to cup her chin and force her to look up towards him, "Evelyn listen to me. It doesn't matter what happened then but honestly, I was glad that these guys hadn't seen you with me at the time. Who knows what they might've done if they knew you were my niece and I would never forgive myself should anything happen to you."

For all he knew the colonel would have made Evelyn suffer ten times worse in his place until he eventually consent and that was no fate he wanted anything to fall on his niece's head.

She understood what he said and thought he was right since she was here and that was all that matters. "You're right, I guess we got lucky and you should know that I would always be there for you cause I was not going to let you get left here to rot or die out on the front." She pick up another key and pray this was the right one as she jammed it in and turn it. She heard it make a click sound and saw it unlock his cell.

Carter step out of the cell and saw his niece toss him an extra set of clothes she had found and hide under her shirt. She turn so that he may get dress but wasn't like she hadn't seem him half-naked before, it was more the principals plus also to see if anyone try to come in while he was doing that.

"Well the good news is I don't think anyone notice me coming in since everyone was busy and got you another horse that's waiting for us now so get change and let's go."

She quickly tied her hair up in a ponytail and putting on the hat once more. Once Carter was ready, the two quickly hurried out and wanting to put as much distance between here and the fort.

* * *

They were five miles up in the Arizona hills with the sun now high in the sky before the Calvary caught up with them. Carter steered the horse up a steep hillside, his niece following right behind him, and took a quick glance back.

Six mounted soldiers led by Powell himself, gaining fast. And the colonel didn't look happy. He heard Evelyn swore and would've like to do the same himself, but instead urge their horse forward faster.

The sun was blazing down on them and the coat and hat were making the two of them sweat. The hats flew off but not like they really care much for them anyways, but the guns might still come in handy.

"Ah uncle I don't want to make you worry, but I can see they're still coming right behind us." Evelyn kept looking back at them and making sure to stick close to Carter as they continue on their way. As they approached the crest of the hill, the thunder of hooves grew stronger behind them.

They had them, he knew. Unless there was something unexpected over this ridge…

There was. A dozen Apache warriors were standing there dressed in full war regalia and heavily armed, with modern rifles.

Carter swiveled his horse to a halt, Evelyn did the same and they both held up their hands in surrender. The Apache moved towards them, suspicious. Then they heard the sounds of their pursuers and snapped back to alert.

"Ok uncle I think it's time you go and work your magic here right about now." She knew Carter had picked up a few things on his way and even though she did know a little of the Native language yet she didn't have it down pat like he did. Carter had a better hand at it and so she would leave it to his capable hands to get them out.

Slowly and carefully, Carter addressed the Apache in their own language. He explained that this was an exercise, a game the white men were playing among themselves—not an attack against the natives.

The Apache leader, a man called Domingo, listened warily, but his men's guns didn't waver from Carter's or Evelyn's head. Domingo seem to have a beef with the local white men. Carter could relate. There were lots of white men he didn't care for himself and wanted to make sure he and his niece didn't wind up eating lead for breakfast today or any other after.

By the time Powell's cavalrymen charged over the ridge, Carter had almost talked Domingo into not killing them all.

Evelyn kept her eyes on the soldiers while her uncle did the talking with the Apaches but saw one of the men behind them looking a little too jumpy for her liking. A twitchy corporal called out, "Sir!" and the Apache moved to charge him.

Evelyn resist the urge to smack her head since she had a feeling this was not going to end pretty. Any moment there was going to be bullets flying and she and her uncle would get caught in the crossfire. She just hope their luck hasn't run out on them just yet.

"Shut your damn mouth, Corporal," Powell said. He trotted over towards Carter and Domingo, whose men kept their guns trained on him. Powell's men fanned out slowly, guns also raised. Apache and cavalrymen watched each other's every move, fingers quivering on the triggers.

"What's he saying, Carter?" Carter grimaced, held up his hand for silence. But Domingo was already growing agitated, accusing Carter of leading the Apache into a trap. Evelyn saw that this was getting a bit out of hand but her uncle kept his voice low, calm but insistent, explaining to Domingo that this was purely a matter between Carter and Colonel Powell.

"Carter, what the hell are they—" Finally Evelyn had enough and looked straight at the colonel and if looks could kill he would already be buried six fee under with her glowering at him.

"Would you shut your goddamn trap, can't you see that he's busy talking with them while you're yapping at him. Do us all a favor and keep your big fat mouth shut."

Powell turn and narrow his eyes at her, "Watch it little lady, I don't know who you think you are but you have no right to speak to me that way—"

One shot rang out—Carter never was sure who started it—and that was all it took. The ridge exploded in gunfire. Evelyn wanted to tell Powell that this was his fault but didn't really have the time as she found her horse now had a mind of its own and galloping off like mad.

Carter's horse also bolted down the hill, almost throwing him off as they did. He struggled with the reins trying to get back control. His niece thankfully had manage to subdue hers but still the beast was looking around wildly as the fight continue.

It was chaos, pure chaos as the Apache were firing at the men and each one being knock down with a bullet in them and their horses gallivanting off. He watched the cavalrymen fall—one, two, all six in the end, their horses running wild back over the ridge. And just behind them—

"Carter!" Evelyn send her uncle a look, doesn't that man know when to give up. He wish he would too but Powell was in pursuit, his eyes red with rage.

Then a stray shot hit the colonel. He screamed and slumped forward on his horse, which panicked, racing up even with theirs.

"You got to be kidding…" But she watched as Carter reached out and grabbed the horse's reins, thinking he must be crazy. His niece would also say the same since this was the same man who had try to recruit him and now were dragging his sorry ass with them while being shot at by the Apache.

Grimacing, Carter struggled to maintain control of both mounts. Evelyn came to give her assistance as she took the reins and was able to handle it better than he was. She let him lead and she follow right behind him with Powell just enjoying the ride. Domingo was shouting obscenities, but the three riders had a pretty good lead. Still, the Apache would be after them soon enough.

Powell grimaced, clutching his bleeding shoulder. "I thought—you didn't care." Evelyn saw her uncle send the colonel a look and said gruffly, "Shut up."

But Powell wasn't finished as he mutter, "To think you wouldn't go fight against the Apache and yet you dare risk to save my life—"

"Are you sure we can't reconsider leaving him behind? He seems to be doing just fine as he can still yap his trap with no trouble." She couldn't stand the colonel. He had not only had his men kidnap her uncle then had beating the tar out of him when he refused to be recruit but just simply she didn't like the man at all.

Although she may not tolerate him, she didn't want to let it sit on her conscience for the rest of her life by abandoning the man to those people. And neither was Carter one to go and leave a injured man behind. Even if he was really being a pain in the arse while they continue on their way. They were still being in hot pursuit by the native and knew couldn't stay to chat.

Up ahead, the sparse desert terrain narrowed into a thin canyon winding upward between high hills. It was their only chance. Carter grab Evelyn's rein while she made sure to keep a grip on both hers and the Colonel's. He pulled hard on both sets of reins, aiming the horses towards the canyon.

He knew the Apache were gaining on them but being silent as damn coyotes. Carter yanked the horses to a halt at a large cave mouth and quickly dismounted. Evelyn did the same and together help ease the groggy Powell from his horse. Powell glared briefly when Carter took his guns but said nothing. He handed one to Evelyn and saw her tuck it safely into her trousers, held securely by the waistband. Then they hauled Powell to his feet and dragged him inside the cave and sat him up against the wall.

The cave was dark, but there was only one entrance. Carter doubted he could bring down a dozen Apache single-handed. Not even with Evelyn who could shoot flies off a horse's rear, but at least they'd be able to see them coming.

"Uncle I can hear them heading this way." He could too and from outside, the faint clopping of horses and knew they were here. Powell stirred, grimaced up at them. He held up a shaking hand to Carter, "Gimme a gun, Carter."

Carter turn to Evelyn who seem very reluctant to do so but finally handed one to the colonel.

"Look I don't like you very much right now but I'm only doing this because we got a bunch of pissed off Apache on our tail and my uncle and I would rather not be letting ourselves get shot by the likes of them." She turn and started walking towards the front of the cave, leaving the two of them behind.

Powell looked from her rescinding back to Carter, "Can see where she gets her temper from?"

"Yeah it's a given she's my niece after all." Carter didn't stay to talk with him. He raised his own rifle and cocked it back. Evelyn, who was waiting for him to show and when he did made to follow right behind him. He had also given her the other pistol as he figure she could help take on the Apaches while he made to reload and take cover until then. He knew two guns were better for her but would waste double the ammo if she didn't get all of them.

The Apache rode into view in full force, framed in the opening of the cave mouth—and stopped dead, their mouths open in horror. Their horses whinnied in fear. Domingo locked frightened eyes with Carter for just a moment, shook his head. Then he gestured and the Apache turned and rode swiftly away.

Carter turned to Evelyn, who shrugged as she had no clue what just happened either. "Well that was very odd uncle, what do you suppose got them spook?"

She knew the natives around here did have their superstitions and whatever scared them had just saved their hides from being riddle with bullets. She saw her uncle was planning on finding out and she made to follow him. Just in case this was some sort of trap and the Apache plan to get them when their guard was down.

Slowly, his rifle still raised, Carter crept toward the cave opening. He stepped outside, eying the last dust raised by the Apache as they disappeared over the ridge. Then he turned to look up at the mouth of the cave, and his heart seem to skip a beat. Evelyn came right beside him and notice the look on his face, "Uncle what is it, what do you see up—"

She followed his gaze and saw what he was staring at and her eyes widen when she saw it too. Carved over the entrance was a circle with nine lines radiating from it. It was the nine-legged spider.

This was it, this was the cave they had been searching for. Evelyn turn to her uncle, an ear-splitting grin on her face as she realize they had done it. After months of endless searching, they finally found it! It looks like fortune was now smiling down at them finally. She saw Carter turn to stare at his niece who couldn't help but threw her arms around him as not only did they make it in one piece but also manage to locate the treasure. She lift her gun and point it towards the entrance as she grin at her uncle, "Shall we then?"

Carter held his hand out for her and bowed in a gentlemanly gesture, "After you then."

She smirked before doing the same, "Age before beauty." She saw him chuckle and then together arms link as they went in, feeling that their luck was finally changing and all for the better.

* * *

A few minutes later, deep inside the cave, Carter and Evelyn were moving about within the dark catacomb up until there was no more sunlight left to lead them. Yet luckily Evelyn kept a spare matchbox and pass to Carter and saw him lit a match. They both saw what was there.

Artifacts filled the room: a rotting canoe, pieces of old arrows. But an eerie, complex lattice of lines stretched all along the walls, apparently carved long, long ago. And at the far wall stood a stone platform, a large, carven rock with the same nine-legged spider pattern on it.

"What do you suppose this all means…" Evelyn was very fascinated at the discovery they found, even with no sign of any gold but still these markings were very astounding.

She knew they had to mean something since not only had these been carved into the hill above as well that gold piece she found before. There had to be some sort of meaning behind them as why these carving depict such marks. She just wish she could figure what they say.

Behind them, Powell grunted, giving off his two cents, "This place for sure ain't Apache."

"For once I agree with him," Evelyn heard her uncle mutter and saw Carter move about the room. He fanned the match around slowly—and something on the wall reflected its glow. Eyes wide, Carter followed a shiny vein upward along the wall to the ceiling, which glimmered bright against the match flame.

"Evelyn, Eevee come here quick!" Evelyn turn her gaze away from the wall and following where her uncle beckon her over, "Yes what is it?"

"Look up and tell me what you see?" She did and her eyes widen, "Gold," she whispered, "It's gold." But as she look to him she saw something among the shadows move and hearing Powell cry out as something held what look like a dagger in its' grasp.

"Uncle watch out!" Carter whirled to see the strange robed figure advancing towards them. It wore a medallion with the nine-legged spider design. A deadly black dagger seemed to appear in its hand from nothing at all.

Evelyn was wondering how the devil did he do that. How he did pop out like that she had no idea but she didn't stop to go ask questions as she quickly drew her gun, Carter doing the same and they immediately open fire. It took one shot from each of them, one in the chest and the other at the head. The figure clutched its chest and fell backwards.

"What in the world was that…?" Evelyn said as she walked towards the person, Carter wanting to stop her since he could see the figure was still breathing yet was drying all the same.

Powell limped into the room, staring at the figure, "He wasn't there. And then he was—"

_So I wasn't the only one who saw it, _Evelyn thought since she thought it might have been the trick of the light yet the figure was very much real as well the blackish blood oozing out onto the floor.

The figure struggled to rise, but they could see it was dying. It lifted its medallion, which glowed bright blue now, and began to chant.

"_Och Ohem, Och Tay, Wyees—" _A gasp of pain,_ "__Och Ohem, Och Tay, Wyees B—"_

Evelyn turned to Carter, wondering if he had any idea what he was saying. "Do you know what that means?"

"Honestly I'm not sure." They saw the medallion slipped from the creature's limp fingers and Carter snatched it up. The creature was struggling to speak but vaguely heard it whisper on the wind before it finished and was lying dead by their feet. The medallion lost its glow and Evelyn and Carter were even more uncertain as to what just happen.

"What do you suppose he was trying to say just now, Wyees Bar? Bars-Bar-soo?"

She heard her uncle muttering the words and was unaware the medallion seem to glow once more. Evelyn did however and immediately thinking something was wrong when she saw what it was doing. She tried to grab it from her uncle, to throw it before something terrible occurred but it was already too late. Her uncle finished by saying the last words, "_Wyees Barsoom…"_

Then the next thing they knew, they found themselves being flat on their backs, surrounded in bright blue undulated light. They only had just enough time to see Powell reach out towards them, crying out in alarm when he saw what was happening.

One moment they were there standing right there with him, and then they were both gone in a blink of an eye. Space and time seem to slow down and so suddenly they were swallowed into an obscure abyss. They finally hit rock bottom only to be found in the unknown.


	3. Chapter II

**Blue Kitsune**: Hey everyone here's chapter two and hope everyone will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own John Carter or Disney but the character aka Evelyn is my own creation and please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 02**

It happened so fast that Evelyn wasn't even really sure how that had been possible. One moment, they had been in the cave with Powell and the mysterious stranger and now they weren't. If she were to ever recall how it was right then, she'd say it was something like this.

The light seemed to stretch out in all directions like the legs of the spider, fracturing space and time in an infinite web of light. Then, they were falling, falling forever, unable even to reach out and grab one of the light strands that might lead back home. Then the strands seemed to compress, weaving together into a single thick shining cord of light. It tugged at them, pulling them to it with an irresistible gravitational force. They fell into it, blind and helpless…

It was some time before they came to themselves and wake to find they were elsewhere. Carter was the first to wake to as he open his eyes and saw they were lying out in open desert, a very strange and unusual one at that. He lifted his head and spat crimson.

He looked around, blinking in disbelief. He definitely wasn't in the cave anymore, that's for sure. But then where was he? He heard a moan and turning to see was Evelyn as she lying beside him. She was starting to come to as well while putting a hand behind her head and groaning out loud.

"Ugh my head…I feel like someone had taken a club to my skull and whack me pretty hard with it. What happened?" She look to her uncle and as she try to remove the dirt from her eyes as she was getting up. She saw he was covered in strange colored dust that clung to his clothes and also notice some on her. She patted down the dust off her clothes only to have a sneezing fit when some particles flew into her nose.

"Bless ya." Carter said and saw her use her sleeve to rub her nose, and try to stop from having another attack. She then turn to him and was about to ask what happen when she too notice they weren't in the cave anymore.

She went to look at their surroundings and saw nothing remotely familiar, nothing that depicted it as being Arizona territory. Pale red sands stretched away in all directions as far as the eye can see. Yellow moss covered scarlet rocks; strange bulbous rock formations dotted the desert landscape.

Yep, this was definitely not Arizona all right, so where in all of Sam Hill were they?

She gave her uncle a look as she wanted to ask him but saw he had no idea either on it. But there was one other thing on her mind that was bugging her and had to say it even if it most likely he couldn't give her an answer on it as well.

"Uncle how did we get here? Do you recall?"

Carter shook his head. "I don't know Eevee but I think we should probably head that way there and—" He sprung to his feet and found himself pinwheeled through the air.

Evelyn whirled and saw her uncle flying twenty feet, then thirty, before finally crashing back down on a bed of the strange yellow moss.

"H-how did you do that?" Evelyn said as she looked to her still stunned uncle who had not been expecting that either. Hesitantly, he crawled slowly to his feet. Took another tentative step—and soared upward, corkscrewing like a high diver.

Over the next half hour, Carter tried skipping, creeping, frog hopping, treading water in air, and bunny hopping. While Evelyn watched from the sideline, seeing every time he did always ended in a painful return to the desert floor. She wince when she saw him come crashing back down and knew he wasn't very much enjoying himself in that moment.

In desperation, he squatted down and tried to crab walk himself along the sand safely. The process was slow and humiliating, but it worked. He turn to look to where his niece was and gave her a look that told her not to laugh.

Even if she wanted to, seeing it was hilarious to watch him going all over the place, she thought her uncle had been through enough torment for one day. She was also trying to figure out how he was able to jump that high.

Could she be able to do it herself, would she be able to go as far as him? The endless possibilities she could simply imagine and there was only one way she could find out by testing her theory herself.

Carter was really ticked with what has happened within the last twenty-four hours. It was one thing to be beaten up and thrown in a cell, almost shot by both cavalrymen and Apache and nearly killed by some stranger who he still for the life of him hadn't figure how he showed up like that and then waking up in the middle of nowhere.

But worst of all he was not sure where they were or where that damn cave was. Frustrated, he accelerated his pace and shot back up into the air, narrowly missing a rock formation as he crashed back down again.

He lift his head to see Evelyn looking at him and saw her mouth open but growl as he spat red sand, "Don't!"

She held up her hands defensively, "Wasn't going to say anything…" She knew that Carter didn't like being prod with pointless questions but watching him vex his frustration by hopping like a mad grasshopper was not going to get them anywhere.

At least until they had some idea of where this was.

This was really getting annoying Carter was thinking since he knew that today had to been the worst day of his life. No second and while enraged, picked up a stone and hurled it with all his might. It took off like a missile, flying away as far as he could see. He was not the only one surprised by this.

"Uncle did you know you could do that!" Evelyn was very shock but also this seem to make her logic sound more promising as she thought of what other capable feat they could do. Now she really wanted to see if she could so it was time to test it out. She crouched down and then threw herself in the air, just like the stone he threw.

"I-I don't know, just that I—" Carter was saying but before he could finish he then heard Evelyn cry out and whirling around his eyes went wide. He saw she was twisting in mid-air, moving with more grace and balance than he had been moments ago and then managed to land safely on her feet.

When she lift her head, he could see she had found herself enjoying that. Disbelief was shone on him as he saw her did it again, hopping and jumping while she threw back her head laughing as she did flips and somersaults and always seem to be landing on her feet like a goddamn cat.

She didn't look to be having any trouble at all getting use to these strange new abilities of theirs. And he was the one who always found himself with a face full of dirt for his effort. Evelyn did small hops over to him and then pointing to where she saw him thrown that rock at in that direction.

"Hey how about a race, let's see who can jump the farthest to that big rock over there?" And then before he could get one word out, probably to tell her this was no time to be fooling around but then saw her gallivanting off, jumping away while leaving him behind to stew.

Well not for long, he quickly followed after his niece and four or five jumps later, he was almost having as much fun as Evelyn.

He easily manage to reach her side and after a few more leaps was up in the lead. Evelyn didn't seem to mind as much since she found he was now enjoying himself. This was the most fun she had in years, if only people back home could see them now. She watched Carter executed a complex arc through the air, barely avoiding a ring of jagged rocks.

Then he noticed, just ahead, a strange octagonal structure like a corral with featureless, opaque sides a faceted glass top. Evelyn had just made it and then notice the look on his face.

"Uncle is everything all right?" He held up his hand, telling her to stay there while he crept up to it, hoisted himself up to peer in through the top.

"Uncle what is it?" Evelyn asked as she was coming up to join him and gasped as she look down to see what was in there. At first she thought she was looking down at a room fill of rocks up until she notice some were shaking and heard some cracking. Large eggs filled the floor of the enclosure, quivering like Mexican jumping beans.

"What are those things? They don't look like any birds I know could have laid these. They're enormous!" Carter had no idea either but they watched, spellbound with horror, a wiry green arm punched its way out of a cracked egg. They saw what hatched was nothing that they ever seen.

Another crack, and another arm popped out and then a pair of green legs afterwards. One of the eggs shattered open, and a thin monstrous baby blinked and glared up at them. Its skin was green all over. Two small, stubby tusks protruded from its' smooth, newborn cheeks.

Carter couldn't look away. It's an incubator, he realized. Evelyn also came to the same conclusion as she look at the writhing mass on the floor and then turn to her uncle. She couldn't really believe it and saw he didn't either, "W-what in the world…is-is that a baby?"

"I don't know but something tells me that I couldn't even begin to tell you but—" Then they heard the sound of more cracking and looking back down again to see more were hatching.

Another egg hatched, and then a third. Soon the incubator was filled with a writhing stew of angry green babies. One of them started to wail and the others join in, forming a horrible blare of noise. Evelyn winced as that was the most unpleasant sound she ever heard, only to be second later that day.

The two look to each other and Carter saying the first thing that came to him, "Where the hell are we?"

"A good question uncle, a very good question indeed." She mutter as she couldn't take her eyes away from the sight of the creatures hatching down below.

* * *

Meanwhile not far from where they first appeared, a group of strange warrior were riding in to head in that very same direction. One of them however notice something shimmering on the ground and using his lance to pick it up and look at it for closer inspection. It was the medallion that Carter had found and had little to no idea that he had left it behind.

Well he and Evelyn were about to get a surprise encounter as the leader called his warrior to hurry up and they quicken their pace, hurrying towards the cliff to where the eggs were waiting for them as well as two unknowns they were about to find amongst them.

* * *

Evelyn tilt her head slightly as she continue to watch the infants moving about blindly in the darkness. "You know despite them looking so slimy and disgusting they're kinda cute, like ugly green puppies…"

Carter turn to her, wondering if she was really serious and Evelyn saw her uncle giving her that look.

"What I'm just saying, you got to admit they kinda do, though they have six limbs and are green and well, you get the idea!"

Carter still was giving her that skeptic glance and she threw her hands up in the air. "Well excuse me for trying to think positive about our situation here. I mean it's not everyday we wake up in some unknown desert, which I still have no clue whether were still in the state of Arizona or not. Watching as you were jumping around in the air and now this—at least I'm trying to stay calm about it!"

Carter was about ready to say something, to tell his niece what he thought of the situation himself but didn't get the chance when he heard something else. It sounded like roaring thunder but didn't seem any storm clouds in sight and notice the ground was shaking slightly under them.

Then came an answering howl, followed by a roar of massive hooves. Putting aside their argument for later, they both look to see what it was.

A herd of gigantic beasts thundered into view, kicking up a red dust cloud. Enormous creatures, each one the size of a small stable house, with gray tusks, four legs on each side, and odd flat tails. Carter never seen anything like them and not sure what they were to be exact.

Evelyn hadn't either but could only assume why they were heading this way. They were probably coming to pick up the recently hatch and this wasn't going to look so good for them when they see they were there as well.

"And now we have the welcoming committee coming our way and they don't seem like they're here to say hello judging from them waving their weapons around."

Carter agreed with her when he spotted the beasts' riders and felt a new kind of fear go right through him. They were vaguely human-shaped but green in color, with elongated, spider-like bodies.

They stood ten feet tall at least, with four arms instead of the normal two. They wore ceremonial warrior garb and carried an impressive array of spears, guns, and unfamiliar weapons.

Like their mounts and like the babies they had just seen hatched, each rider sported two sharp, curved tusks curling up from the lower half of their faces.

Whatever these creatures were, they didn't appear all too friendly in his mind and he wasn't going to stick around and find out what they were, and neither was Evelyn for that matter.

"I think now is a good time that we start getting out of here before they show up and—" Then out of the corner of his eyes, Carter saw one of the riders charging towards them, a sharp lance in one of his four arms and was aiming it right for Evelyn.

Reacting quickly without second thought, Carter grab his niece and lifting her onto his shoulder and leaped straight upward and sailed far over the rider's head. Evelyn had not notice how close she was to being skewered there before she was heaved onto her uncle's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and wondering what the heck he was thinking.

"What are you—Whoa!" She found herself being lifted high in the air and then saw the spear strike where she had been. Evelyn's face drain of color once they came back down and realize what almost happened.

She saw how she had nearly been skewed by that lance if not for her uncle saving her tail back there. That had been too close for comfort she thought and looking to the strange four-armed being that was staring at them in stunned silence.

Clearly, he had never seen anyone with Carter's abilities before. And bet the creature would have been surprised if it found out that they had learned about this just today.

Yet she wasn't about to go regaling that anytime soon since it try to shove a lance through her!

Carter landed easily and about ready to put her down just as the first shot rang out. They saw the riders charging in, firing their long rifles right at them. They immediately dove and rolled behind a pile of boulders.

Bullets chewed into the stone, eating away at their cover. Old war instincts took over, and Carter grabbing Evelyn by the hand and started a zigzag, hop-scotching series of short leaps from rock to rock, edging towards higher ground.

They continue to fire while she and her uncle quickly went to go behind one of the larger rocks and taking cover from them. She felt some of the bullets zing by her head, flying so close that one grazed her cheek and barely notice until sometime later. Her heart was racing like mad, like a trapped rabbit inside her chest and saw her uncle glancing over their shoulders to see what's going on.

Carter had look over his shoulder more than once as they were rushing up here and seeing what's happening. The firing had stopped as he saw the leader riding his beast over and slap away the rifle barrel of a warrior with a broken tusk with his sword.

"_**Katom! Tet mu yat Jeddak hok ta!"**_ Carter frown. Just what the hell was he saying? As he watched warily from behind the boulder, the lead warrior ordered his men back with a severe, imperious hand motion.

The broken-tusked warrior glared briefly, then reluctantly joined the others in forming a perimeter around their position. Oh this keeps getting better and better. He then return to his spot beside his niece and saw her looking at him with confusion written on her face.

Evelyn heard most of the commotion and wondering what just happened as she saw her uncle fall back into their hiding spot. She was about to ask him if he was all right and wondering if he might have gotten shot but saw no bullet holes on him. Well not yet at least. Carter reassured her that he wasn't even as she gave him a look asking if he was absolutely certain.

"I'm fine Eevee you don't have to worry, I have been shot at before. Believe me I know if I have one in me."

He then reach to put his hand on her cheek, using his thumb to wipe the blood off her face and asking her if she was all right. He wanted to know if she was hurt elsewhere but she shook her head while pulling herself away to look at him.

"It's a small graze but I'm ok really. There's no need to fret but I think we got bigger problems to worry about right now and best be watching our backs."

He agree as he look around and saw the warriors still in formation and not sure how they were going to pull this off. Evelyn counted how many there were while she went to go grab her gun and be ready should they start firing again. She reach inside her holster and frown when she didn't feel the butt of her Colt where it should have been. She looked over the side and saw it lying in the spot where they had been and far from her reach.

Damn it must've dropped out when her uncle lifted her up and jumped. She should have notice but had been far too busy rushing right up here to see she was one gun short. Great now this can't be good and turn to her uncle.

"You wouldn't happen to still be carrying that spare you borrowed off the colonel now would you? Seem I left mine right over there." Carter saw that his niece's hostler was empty and when he went to check for his saw he didn't have any either.

It must've been left behind in that cave or something when they woke up and hadn't thought about it until she brought it up. He shook his head and heard his niece cursing under her breath.

"Language little lady." He said though he too wanted to curse to the high heaven since they were both outnumbered and didn't have any weapons on them.

"Well you must've been in a similar situation like this before right? Got any bright ideas how to get us out of this one?" They both look behind to see the other riders had form a circle around them, making sure they had no way to escape.

So, not only were they outgunned, they were totally surrounded on all ends. Then they heard someone call out and looking back in front to see was the leader of the group. He had dismount and was moving towards them.

"_**Kaor!"**_ He called, _**"Jah mu tet!"**_

"What do you suppose he's saying?" Carter hadn't the slightest idea and couldn't very well make heads or tail of what it was to say the least. It wasn't Apache, that's for certain. The dialect was so different and couldn't really decipher it without worrying about the others that had gone to form a circle even if he try.

He felt Evelyn tense as the green warrior approached them, slowly, deliberately, his eyes never leaving theirs. The leader laid down his lance, unstrapped his sidearm, and unsheathed each blade in turn, stacking the weapons in a neat pile on the ground.

When he spoke again, his tone was calm, almost soothing. _**"Jah mutt et. Satav…satav."**_

Evelyn look from him to her uncle, taking notice of what the creature was doing. "Uncle I think, I think he's trying to tell us he's means us no harm…" Carter notice too but what he was looking at were the weapons it left behind.

"Yeah but don't always assume such." For all they knew he was trying to wait until their guards were down and then have the others open fire on them from behind. He put his hand on her shoulder, telling her to stay put as he stepped out and raised his hands, palms forward.

"All right, you got me. I surrender." Evelyn watched and then turn her attention to the creature and heard it speak once more.

"_**Jeddak."**_ The creature place two hands towards its' chest and pound on it. _**"Tars Tarkas."**_

Carter glance at his niece from the corner of his eyes and saw her shrugged, not even sure what a Jeddak was or if Tars Tarkas was its' given name. Carter turn back to look at the creature who was staring at him.

"Jeddak?" Carter repeated. "Tars…Tars Tarkas."

The creature grinned, an awful, terrifying grin though Evelyn thought it must've try to look disarming but really had the opposite effect. Carter tried not to wince but then raised his hand to his forehead in salute, "Captain John Carter. Virginia."

"_**Vir-gin-ya,"**_ The creature said slowly then pointed sharply to Carter. _**"Virginia!"**_

Carter shook his head. "No, no. My name is John Carter. I'm from Virginia." But the creature simply said _Virginia_ while pointing at him.

Evelyn saw what was going on and realize that the creature thought that was her uncle's name. It was an easy mistake to see since they couldn't very well know the customs of how one's says his name around these parts.

"He seem to think Virginia is your name uncle. Maybe I should give it a try." She walked to her uncle's side, ignoring the look he was giving her as he wanted her to get back to her spot. But she turn to the creature and saw his attention was now on her.

She place a hand over her chest, having seen the creature done so when he introduce himself. "Me, Evelyn Carter, _Eevee_." She waited to see what happened and saw he said her name slowly, _**"Ee-vee…Eevee!"**_

She nodded and point at him, "Tars Tarkas," Then at herself again, "Eevee," And finally her uncle, "John Carter. _Cart-ter_, Carter."

She saw the creature point at her and pronouce her name, '_**Eevee'**_ and then turning to her uncle and pointing at him, _**"Virginia!" **_

Carter groan while Evelyn turn to look at him shrugging, "Well at least he got one of us right." Then they heard Tars saying something and turning their attention back to him.

Now what was he trying to tell them? There was one word he kept saying over and over to them.

"_Sak_? What in the world does that mean?" Carter really wasn't sure what this '_sak'_ Tars kept repeating over to them. Evelyn however seem to get the better grasp of understanding what Tars was saying and making an estimate guess what it was.

She saw the creature hold up his hands and then using one to make it stand on two fingers and then hop from one palm across the other.

"I think that he wants you to jump?" Evelyn said as she turn back to Tars and use her hands to mimic his movements, "_Sak_?"

She saw him nodded and doing it again as he said while pointing to her uncle, "_**Virginia, sak!**_"

Evelyn didn't see the need to go and tell him but then she notice the look in Carter's eyes.

A look she was all too familiar with, one that said he had a plan formulating behind those steel gray orbs of his. She saw him turn around and grin at her, simply a sign he had some kind of idea going on in his head.

"You know what, Eve I'll just give the guy what he wants, Sak right?" Now it was Evelyn's turn to frown.

Her uncle didn't usually call her that unless he had something up his sleeve and might be planning to—

Her eyes went wide as she figure out what it was. Was he crazy?! Before she had a chance to stop him, he was already vaulting clear over the creature and landing neatly next to the pile of discarded weapons Tars left there.

"_**Vir-gin-ya!"**_ The leader whirled and took off at a run toward Carter, his four arms pinwheeling almost comically, _**"Tet! Tet saal! Tet saal!"**_

"Uncle no!" She glanced at the ring of warriors and spotted the broken-tusked one drawing a bead on her uncle and turning her gaze back at him. She quickly try to vault over and get behind Tars as they heading for Carter.

She saw he was getting frantic as he was trying to use one weapon and tossing them over towards the leader to try to slow him down. He dodge it easily but Evelyn almost came close to nearly losing hers. "Hey watch where you're throwing that! You almost chopped off my head just now!"

Carter didn't hear her as he was searching for something he could use to fight back. She saw him snatched up the leader's enormous pistol from the pile. He fumbled with it, struggling with its' firing mechanism.

Then the leader slammed into him, knocking him aside, just as a bullet sliced into Carter's left buttock before exploding in the sand.

Carter screamed in pain.

"UNCLE!" She saw Tars grab him but as she try to get over to where they were, she felt someone grabbing her by the scruff of her collar and pulling her back. Two other warriors had grab hold of her while Tars kept his hold on Carter.

She was struggling to get free while shouting at them to let her go even as they tie her limbs together tightly and carry her over towards the other. Yet while she was being dragged in to where it was joining its other comrades, somehow she knew their ordeal was just the beginning.

* * *

"Hey hey put me down! Put me down now!" Evelyn found herself being lifted and thrown over one of the large creatures and look to where her uncle was, his hands and feet also bound but look like he was writhing in agony and not because of the graze on his left cheek.

The creatures had gathered up the newborns from the incubator, trussed and swaddled them, and hung them from the flanks of two of the largest pack creatures and Carter happened to be on one of them.

At the leader's (Tars Tarkas she reminded herself) insistence, they dressed Carter's wound with one of the diapers. "What is this place?! Where am I, where's my damn gold?!"

"Is now really a good time to be worried about that? You do realize you just got shot in the rump and all you can think about is the goddamn gold!"

He turn his head and saw his niece was laid out like him but was on the back of another beast. At least she didn't have to deal with these squabbling creatures yelling in her ears.

Vaguely Carter was aware that he should be humiliated since he was being swaddle like an infant here. But all he could think about was the pain in his hindquarters.

Evelyn watched as Carter continue shouting at him but doubt it would make any differences even if he were to yell at the tops of his lungs until he was blue in the face and his throat coming out hoarse.

_Unless there was some bloody miracle happens then we'll be able to get some much-needed answers and figure out what's in blazes is going on._

Tars turn around and look over to her. He said something and saw him point to the salve that was still in his hands. She shook her head, telling him she didn't need any but saw he was coming over anyways. Again she try to tell him no.

"Thanks but I'm good really. I'm actually f—" She saw he had already close the distance and stopped right beside her, his face just so close to hers.

Evelyn was having a hard time trying not to squirm under his unwavering gaze as she thought he was too close for her liking. Didn't they have any real consideration at all about one's personal barriers?

Then again she didn't know what these creatures know or maybe even care about her feelings on this. She saw he was looking at her in a curious matter, like she was a very unusual specimen to him.

_Well have you looked at yourself in the mirror, _Evelyn thought yet didn't say it out loud since she was too busy holding her gaze up at him.

She try not to move but it was hard with him staring at her so intensely the way he was. She felt one of his hands reach out to touch her cheek, his fingers felt rough against her skin as they did. She was almost taken aback by this sudden contact and wasn't long before he drew it back and saw his fingers came out red.

He was staring at the crimson coloring that stood out against his green skin before turning to look back at her and holding his hand out for her to see.

She smiled weakly at him, trying not to feel unnerve by her sudden reaction and to also shake off the strangeness that it was having a strange creature touching her the way he did. She glance at his hand and turning her gaze at him.

"Yeah that's right, that's the color we bleed. Bet you never saw that before until now huh Tars? See we're what you might call red-blooded Americans of these United States."

She saw him cock his head at her, not really following but she continue, not caring anymore as she had to let off some steam and also hide away her uneasiness by talking it out.

"You know, 'Land of the Free, Home of the Brave? Do any of these ring any bells to you, like the liberty bell in Washington?"

Again she got nothing. Nothing but him just staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She wondered why she had even bothered.

Heck, what had gotten into her as she try to make small talk with her and Carter's captors. No one in their right mind would and maybe that was it.

She had finally lost it, probably got bit by some snake in the desert and having the poison going through her system, forcing her to see this strange hallucination before she went and bought the big farm in the sky.

Or maybe this was all in her head and was most likely dreaming, yes it had to be that.

This was all a fabrication that her mind came up with. She was having one illusive dream and very soon would wake up and be back in camp with Carter and ready to start searching for the gold once more.

Yet why did this seem all so real! Her five senses were screaming at her that it was and she knew the cut on her cheek was throbbing and everyone knows a nice quick slap to the face usually does the trick to wake someone.

So that could conclusively mean one thing and hung her head down once she came to that full realization of what it was.

She was unaware that Tars Tarkas was still there, mostly watching her, his expression unreadable at the time but in his eyes, there were brief flickers of emotion within them that Evelyn fail to see.

Tars was curious about them as they did not look like normal red-mongers. Both had fair complexion, their skin pale looking like that of a white ape yet her face had gotten a bit of color, crimson sport both cheeks, just like the color she had bled. But out of the two, the female seem to be the most interesting and fascinating creature he ever encounter while the male had incredible ability to sak as high as far beyond he ever seen.

She had her head down and even though her face was hidden by her hair, he could easily tell the female was agitated. He was very confused by this perplexing creature, this '_Ee-vee_' and was ready to say something when one of his men called out to him, "_**Jeddak!"**_

He took one last look at her before turning around and went to listen to what they had to say.

She could hear them talking in the background and would later decipher it when she was able to. But she was still not over the whole '_this-wasn't-a-dream_' mantra playing over in her head while letting the reality of it sink in. She was really here with Carter and they were being held captive by tall green four-arm beings.

Apparently, from what she recall them saying out loud, after the babies had been gather, a small number of eggs remained unhatched: a dozen perhaps two. The broken-tusked warrior cocked his rifle, saying something about them being weak and not Thark.

The leader, Tars Tarkas looked over at him sharply, probably not please by what he just said. Then Tars told the other to joined the broken-tusked one over at the incubator. But not before issuing a short, regretful-sounding order. She would find out why later.

Yet she and Carter heard the gunshot and Evelyn lifting her head slightly and saw two warriors opening fire into the incubator, shattering and obliterating the unhatched eggs.

Much later, when they had gotten to know these creatures, they would learn they were called Tharks and their beasts, '_Thoats'_. And Eveyln would know the meaning of Tars Tarkas's hesitant command: _**Leave nothing for the white apes**_.

But at that moment, she saw the leader climbing into the saddle where she was and getting the beast and everyone ready to move out along with their precious cargo.


	4. Chapter III

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey everyone, Blue Kitsune here and got another chapter ready for everyone and hope you all like as ******Insearchofsunrise** and I have worked hard on this chapter and hoping you all enjoy it. Please read and review and also enjoy.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own John Carter or Disney but the character aka Evelyn is my own creation and please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 03**

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away from where Carter and Evelyn were being carted away and inside the Palace of Helium, a beautiful woman that went by the name of Dejah Thoris was preparing herself for when she see the council and show off her latest discovery.

She was tall, regal and very beautiful. Half the men in Helium had asked for her hand in marriage at one time or another. Some might say she had a face like that of a goddess, or back on Earth like Cleopatra or Helen of Troy herself that according to history, with her fine facade that set sail a thousand ship.

But with Dejah, hers would have launch even more if the men of Troy knew of her wondrous beauty and worship the very ground she walk on. A goddess among mortals they might believe. With eyes so hauntingly blue like that of oceans. Her skin tinged a rich crimson color with even darker markings adorning her flesh and that showed of her noble linage for all to see.

Yet she had no time for romance, finding it would get in her way of her work and was very much immense with this project with hers to even consider finding a suitable match. She understood the precipice her city, her very world, stood at the brink of with all that has happened as of late. The mass chaos of cities crumbling under the Zondanga flag has left many of their fine soldiers to quiver right before a flash of blue light incinerated them. At least that's were what the rumors attest to as it was being passed from different people and soon reach her ears about this unusual phenomenon.

Her every waking moment was devoted to saving her people, using every possible means to find a solution to free them from that tyrant's mad destruction on them.

She stood alone in the grandly appointed throne room, frowning at a long table. Her life's work lay upon that table draped in a silk cover, concealed from view. She tugged at the cloth nervously. But that wasn't really bother her, her project was sufficient but it was how she was to let the others know if she can't simply find the right words to get her point across when she present it to them.

"Barsoom. A world on the brink…" She shook her head and started over. She was rehearsing the words out loud so to see which sounded better and tried again, "Zodanga's newfound power threatens to destroy our city of Helium. And if Helium falls, so falls Barsoom…" Again she shook her head, that sounded a little too strong.

She had to find the right words when she go and present her work to these people and mustn't sound so intrusive. She must convince everyone that this was the answer they need, their key to victory and to save everyone from that loathsome scum, Sab Than.

The mere thought of his name made bile rise within the back of her throat. She quickly shook her head and calmed herself, telling her everything would be all right. She was the princess of Helium and this would work in their favor. "It must."

She cleared her throat and then said, "Your Highness—no, My Lord. My…Jeddak. My Jeddak, after years of tireless research, I present to you…the answer." There that sounded much better and hopefully everyone would be on board once she showed it to everyone how it works. "At least I hope so…"

A clamor of voices, and Dejah snapped to attention. Her father burst in: Tardos Mors, Jeddak of Helium. He looked agitated, tired. Kantos Kan, the Jeddak's battle-stained admiral, followed, and then the other members of the High Council.

Finally they had arrive, Dejah knew it was now or never. _Well here goes_, "My Jeddak," She bowed, "After years of tireless research, I present to you—"

"I'm sorry, Princess." Tardos Mors swept right past her. He glanced briefly at the covered object on the table, then frowned. He also avoided Dejah's gaze as he spoke, "Your presentation will have to wait."

Dejah try not to feel disappointed but hearing the edge on his voice had to know what was the matter. "Father? What's happened?" Had another of those Zodanga taken down another of their city, another barrage of their soldiers destroyed in a blink of an eye? Kantos shot her a look: not now.

But she shot one right back saying yes now. She had to know and she would be damn if her father try to keep anything from her. Tardos Mors ascended to his throne and sank heavily into it. The council members swarmed around him, all talking at once in low voice.

Something had happened all right, Dejah knew it had to do with Zondanga as she caught brief snatches of words said, 'Last chance', more than once.

Finally Tardos spoke up. "I know the terms set by Sab Than! What I want to know is, can we afford to reject them?"

"The eastern border is a wasteland," Kantos said grimly. "Sab Than has burned through our defense with his new weapon. The borderfolk have been massacred."

Dejah's eyes grew wide. Urgently, she swept the cover off the table, revealing a complex, sophisticated machine.

Her father and the Council paid her no heed. "Our best troops and fleetest ships have proven useless," Kantos Kan continued. "And now comes word that our last remaining squadron has been lost."

Tardos lowered his head, feeling the weight of defeat settle upon him, "Helium is lost. My people, my world…I have failed them all."

"No my Jeddak. You haven't." All eyes turned, then, to Dejah. She reached for the device, powered it up with a hum.

Kantos frowned. "My lady, you have not seen the Zodangan weapon. It radiates the most intense, baleful—"

"Blue light?" As she spoke the words, Dejah flicked the final switch…and a beam of pure blue light stabbed down to the floor, glinting harmlessly off the ornate tiles.

Tardos rose from the throne. The council members moved with him, towards Dejah and her machine. They stared at the blue beam, keeping a cautious distance from it.

Dejah cleared her throat, grabbing their attention and having them look to her to explain how she was able to harness this. "When I read our reports on Sab's weapon, I knew somehow that idiotic brute had discovered it first."

"Discovered what?"

"The Ninth Ray. Unlimited power." The blue beam began to flicker, to play against the tiles, illuminating dust motes in the air. Hope filled Tardos's eyes. Even Kantos began to nod. "Sab uses it only for slaughter," Dejah continue, "But think what we might accomplish with such power. Transforming the desserts, restoring the seas…" It would be as Basoom once been, a beautiful vast world with promising green and wonderful blue seas in stead of red sand everywhere. Everyone seem to be also visualizing it too, thinking that with this they could restore the world to its former glory.

The council members crowded closer, examining the machine, peering at the beam from different angles. Tardos turned to the admiral, "Is that what you saw, Kantos?"

"It looks very close."

"Give it time," Dejah said, "It will work."

Then something strange happened. No one seem to have notice the movement in the group of council members or see a flash of blue lace, arcing out to strike the machine. A surge ran through the device, shorting it out. Sparks flew. The blue beam swung wildly for a moment and everyone shrank back in fear. Then the beam died, and the machine sat silent, smoking slightly.

_No no no, this can't be happening!_ Dejah looked up and saw all the council members all turn their attention on her, their expressions a mixture of disappointment and confusion. She close her eyes in despair.

"Everyone leave us," Tardos Mors said. "Now."

Kantos was the last to leave, throwing Dejah a pitying look before the giant doors slammed shut behind him. Dejah stood across the smoking device from her father. She tried not to cringe as he touched a severed wire, fidgeting with it briefly.

"It was working, Father." She struggled to keep the quaver from her voice. "And then something happened…I don't know what, maybe some sort of sabotage…?" She trailed off. Even to her own ears, it sounded like a weak excuse.

"Dejah," Tardos said slowly. "Ever since you were a little girl, you, you've always met the expectations placed on you. Exceeded them, in fact…"

She looked at him sharply. Something else was bothering him. She reached out, took his quivering hand, and forced him to look her in the eye. "Father please tell me, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not so bad…"

"Sab's terms," He whispered and Dejah wondered what could be so awful to make her father act like this. "What are they?"

He clapped the other hand over hers. "He will spare Helium if you accept his hand in marriage." Dejah yanked her hand away as if her father told her he was throwing her out to the Tharks or worse execution. Personally she found those two preferable than this condition being laid out for her.

"Sab Than?" She didn't have to think twice what her answer would be, "He's a monster."

"Dejah—"

"Father, you have to refuse him, you must."

"He's already on his way here."

"B-but all my work—" She gestured frantically at the ruined machine. "I just need more time. You can't just—how can you bow down to Zodanga?"

"A wedding will save this city." Dejah resist to comment it was more like an execution than a wedding if one were to involve those brutes, especially their bloodthirsty Jeddak, he was the worst of them put all together.

"Perhaps. But it could destroy Barsoom." He turned away glaring but Dejah kept after him. She would rather die than marry him. "With no one to stop Zodanga, it will be the beginning of the end. You are the Jeddak of Helium. You must find another way—"

"There is no other way!"

She turned away, stung. Immediately Tardos softened and placed a hand on her shoulder. "My child…you know if there were another choice, I would risk anything to seize it. This is the chance we've been given. Perhaps…perhaps it is the Will of the Goddess."

"No. It's your will." He flinched at her tone. "When I was little," She continued, "we would look up at the stars and you'd tell me about the heroes whose glory was written in the sky. You'd say there was a star up there for me. Is this what you imagined would be written on it?"

Kantos Kan reentered the room, cleared his throat. "Sab Than's corsair approaches the city, my Jeddak. They've signaled for permission to land."

For a long moment, Tardos and Dejah stood together. Eyes locked, neither one willing to budge.

"Grant permission," Tardos said, "And let us all prepare for a wedding." With that said, it was official. Then he strode out of the room, leaving Dejah Thoris—Princess of Helium, possible future queen of all Barsoom, with the smoking wreckage of her life's work and a great feeling of sorrow weight in her heart.

* * *

Once Tardos Mors and the council left the chambers, Dejah Thoris walked back and forth venting about the situation. She loved Helium but certainly did not want to marry that atrocious man Sab Than. She tried to sooth her conscious by convincing herself that this needed to be done for Helium, for the sake of her people.

She knew that being high royal prestige comes with great honor, a luxury indeed but with a great price.

* * *

Sab Than had finally landed his corsair, he and his men got off the ship only to be welcomed by swords directing them. Tardos Mors approached him to speak of Sab Than's terms. He tried to convince him of perhaps another agreement that they can venture out.

"No! I've already told you what I wanted, has she consent?"

"Sire if you would just listen to me, she—" Than interrupted.

"I care not what you or she thinks, you will do as I say or fear my wrath upon Helium. Now where is she?"

"Come this way." Said Tardos Mors.

* * *

In the chambers Dejah was trying to fix her ninth ray machine. She was startled when hearing the door slam open and the vociferous voice of Sab Than echoing the room.

"Ah well if it isn't my lovely Princess and soon to be wife," while he approached her Tardos Mors stood at a distance along with Kantos Kan who accompanied him. Dejah stood up and crossed her arms in disapproval. Sab Than heard the susurration coming from the back between the two men.

"Leave us!" Commanded Sab Than. The two men left and closed the doors behind them. Sab Than turned back to face Dejah.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I came to see you, to talk." He grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her away from the machine. He shook her while she tried to look away from his disgusting face.

"Look hither to me, you will marry me princess weather you like it or not. As much as I would enjoy seeing your weak pathetic city burn in ruins, however I will spare it if you do as I say," He came closer and ran his filthy hands over her breast down to her navel. She glared at him viciously. "And if you give me what I want."

He grabbed her hair with one hand and slammed her head on the wall. Her breath quickened and she tightened her fist in rage ready to hit this fool. Sab Than grabbed her behind and drove himself closer enjoying the expression of pain, fear, hate on her face.

She had enough. She sent a blow with her knee to his erection causing him to gasp for air and bend over. With all her force she smacked him in the face making him turn.

"Kantos!" She yelled. He came in right away. Sab Than laughed, that evil laugh of his. "You are nothing but a weak Calot!"

When Kantos made it to her, she said, "Get this Ulsio away from me! I rather die a thousand times a horrible death than be left alone with him. Tell my father that by my first ancestors I will not marry this madden fool of a Jeddak."

Kantos bowed. "Yes your highness."

She walked briskly passed both men and out the door. She walked pass the Zodangan and Helium sentry through the palace halls and out to the gardens to get some fresh air.

As she made it away from that evil man and held on to the pillar that covered the seating area she favored most. She reclined on it letting those tears run as she felt hopeless in the matter.

Her maiden Zidera came out, carrying a pitcher in her hands. She was heading towards the jeweled fountain that produced the richest waters pumped from the mighty pistons of the underground waterways to witness the princess in distress. She dropped the pitcher since her rendered service to the princess of Helium was first priority.

"What's wrong my princess?" Zidera asked wiping the tears away with the cloth in her hand.

"I am to marry a monster and not by my own will." She said sadly.

"So I've heard, but perhaps he will change."

"There is no changing a man who is pleased by the destruction of mankind."

"I've never seen you like this my princess and it troubles me."

"I was happy with my work and scientific discovery hitherto upon my father's cognizance."

"Perhaps you can call off the marriage." She said trying to cheer her up.

The consequences that lie beneath that are far greater than you can ever imagine." She nodded agreeing with Dejah because she knew how reckless Sab Than could be. She had heard all the rumors that spread through the palace about the man. Most rumors were negatively about him.

"Wait here milady," She said to Dejah as she went to fetch her something to calm her down.

Dejah seated herself on the bench that stood on the octagon platform across the fountain. She thought of perhaps returning to her ninth ray device she had shown to the council members to attempt to fix it. But how can she while that maniac was inside the palace and trying to force her to give in.

Kantos came to her. "Princess that man won't sit still as he awaits for you to consent. Your father wishes—"

"My father might as well deliberately kill me." She said angrily.

"Forgive me, I know that this is not what you wish for but your decision puts this whole city at stake."

"I know that Kan, but what am I to do if I fear that if I marry that man Barsoom will suffer greatly."

"Princess ever since we were children, I did and still do all I can to protect you. You lead the way, and no matter what direction you choose I will abide by you till death."

She laid a hand on his cheek, "I will commence to that direction soon for you to heed. Thank you Kantos." He bowed before departing.

Zidera came back with warm tea. She held it up the princess lips. "Here drink this, it will help ease your tension." Dejah thank her and taking the offer cup from her as she did. She dried her lips with a cloth after she took a sip.

"Zidera, you are my most cherished servant of them all. I ask a favor of you. Will you go inside and tell my personal guard Jat Or and one of the sentry who stand outside my quarters to take my ninth ray device out of the throne room to bring to lesser Helium? Tell them to meet me at the fortress but to let it not be known to anyone. I shall gather the scientist of lesser Helium to help me fix my device."

"Yes of course. You do realize princess that you're going to need a vessel to get to your destination. If only that were some way, I mean right now everyone is attending to Sab Than, leaving the docking area open and I was just about ready to go take a look around the perimeter. We will need one more soldier to come aboard and fly there alongside us."

Dejah realize what he was saying and formulating a plan in her head while turning to Zidera once more. "I know just who. Get me my amour and helmet for disguise. Tell them to me in 10 Xats. Now go." Zidera rushed to tell the guards and follow out her other orders as well.

After that was done, Dejah hurried out and was on her way to the fortress till someone distracted her from her path. She crossed by the venders as people roamed the town. She heard a voice calling out.

"My princess, my princess please you have to help me my wife is dying!" She was reluctant to stop as it would only delay things further but in her good heart she found it in herself to.

She turned to the man who appeared to have no arms, "Who are you?"

"I am Efis Os, I served Helium a century ago and lost my arms to a Zodangan in battle. But they've come and injured an innocent civilian, my wife. Please o please princess I beg you!" He knelt on his knees head bowed. "Stand, where is your wife Os?"

"Please allow me to take you to her, come this way." She grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in place. "No! I understand you are in need of urgency, but you will tell me where exactly she is or I cannot help you."

"Forgive your highness, I-I have forgotten myself." He knelt again with his head bowed.

"You stand this instant! I do not have the time for your apologies, now speak!"

"She is about 1.3 haads away further west by the arts museum." Dejah sighed. She hated to have to leave the poor desperate man. "Wait here." She knew she had to go into the palace to get the man help.

She went through one of the side entrances because it would make her less known. She saw one of the guards by the entrance. "Get me my father's doctor." She ordered the man. "Yes princess" He left immediately. She waited and finally 5 minutes later the guard came with the doctor.

"Come quickly." She ordered the doctor. She went back to Os and boy was he glad to see her. He ran to her as soon as he saw her, "Oh I thought you left me here in my misery."

"Shhhh! I have here one of my personal physicians, he will accompany you to aid your wife."

"I will?" Asked the doctor. She turned to him. "Yes! You will, now question me again and I will make sure your clients no longer see you. You are to help this poor man and aid his wife at no cost. Do you understand?"

"I—yes princess" the doctor bowed. Os quickly went to give his thanks to the princess for her gratitude. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I know not how I could ever repay you and I am grateful you are not like the others but if you are ever in need, I lay my sword at you feet princess."

"I don't think you can," She said with a grin. He walked over to his bag which had a dagger in it. He clenched it with his teeth and bowed to place it in front of her feet.

She gasped, "My word! You are quite a man. Please do stand." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I will make it my duty to follow up with you and your wife when I get the chance kind noble." She smiled, "now off with you both. Your wife awaits you."

As he left he turned and muttered, "_thank you_" again while bowing. She left and continued on to her destination.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sab Than was in one of the chambers with Tardos Mors, Kantos Kan and other men from the Heliumatic navy as well as Sab Thans squadron.

Sab than paced across the floor anxious. "What is taking her so long you said she was coming?"

"Patience Jeddak she will come," said Kantos though he thought otherwise and didn't blame her highness for not wanting to be presence in front of this brute. Even being here for more than five minutes was making the Padwar unnerved by the Jeddak's ill manner towards the princess.

Tardos spoke, trying to ease some of the tension there was in the room. "So tell me Sab Than how have you come across this destructive weapon?"

"Easy, with the ambition of killing you all."

"Now, now there's no need to get like that. I have an offer to make to you. I will give you half of Helium's empire along with some of our resources if you free my daughter from your proposal." said Tardos Mors.

Sab Than broke out laughing, "Now why would I do that? Your city is nearly destroyed and as your resources, I have all the resources I need."

"I beg to differ, our city is still strong and we have resources you don't have. Our supply of—" Kantos grunted to prevent the Jeddak from giving away more information.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, once I've conquered Helium I'll have everything I need." He slammed his fist in the table. "Unless you go get me the princess and she agrees to take my hand!"

"I'll go get her." Said Kantos. Though what he was thinking was, _by Issus this man will be the death of everyone and with that weapon he'll destroy every single thing on Barsoom. I do hope you come up with a more sensible solution your highness._

* * *

Meanwhile, Dejah reached the fortress and saw the Guards waiting with her device and her maiden Zidera. "Princess what took you so long? I was beginning to get worried."

"I cross by an obstacle, where are my clothes?" Zidera passed them to her. The guards remain where they were before she turning giving them a look while she was making to undo her clothes.

"Well what are you two fools looking at? Turn around." Said Dejah to the guards and they did. Zidera helped Dejah get dressed in the more appropriate attire instead of her noble lineage. Once Dejah was in her warrior garb, she saw Kantos wandering around looking for her. She had her helmet on which made it difficult for someone to recognize her form a distance. She walked over to him. "Kantos it's me Dejah!"

"Oh princess I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing wearing that?"

"No time to explain now, do you trust me?"

"With my life," he replied. She then turn her attention to her handmaiden. "Zidera I need you to stay here and keep a look out for us. If Sab Than comes try to distract him if he becomes too angry with you than just tell him my location. Thank you for all you have done."

Zidera nodded. "It's a pleasure princess."

"Come princess there is an unattended ship by the palace gates." Said Kantos Kan as he made to direct them towards where it was. Dejah look to her Padwar uncertain. "Are you sure? Isn't that too obvious? Someone might suspect something?"

"No they won't and if they do leave it to me." The two guards carried the ninth ray machine while Kantos and Dejah walked in front of them to the ship.

Like Kantos suspected there was no one guarding the vessel. Everyone was too busy keeping their eyes set on Sab Than and his men. They all boarded the ship without any interruptions. Now Dejah had to wait before they could take off as the machine needed time to get the engines started and the solar panels up and running with enough sunlight to guide them.

* * *

As Zidera watched her princess get on the ship safely, she was approached by a number of men marching towards her. Sab Than was the first to reach her. "Where is the princess?" Asked Sab Than as he grabbed her arm and making her turn towards him.

"I know not where she is Sire. I have not heard from her since 5 zodes ago." The grip on her arm tighten and wince as she felt his fingers digging into her flesh. He held his nano weapon at Zidera's face.

"You tell, you tell me now! Or prepared to be obliterated!" He shouted in frustrated and Zidera continue to shake her head. "Please Sire, I know not where she is and that is the truth." She pleaded. Zidera was not afraid to die serving her princess no matter what she would not tell Sab Than her whereabouts.

Tardos Mors spoke as he saw what was happening and try to prevent Sab Than from killing an innocent. "Leave the girl alone, she does not know where she is. Perhaps we should ask someone else."

"Perhaps we should. Find me this woman's child now!" Sab Than ordered the Heliumiates as he point his weapon at them. The guards quickly took off and ten minutes later they came back with the peasant child who seemed starved as well as frighten by what's happening.

"No! Please he's just a boy!" The woman pleaded. Sab Than bent down, "Hello there little one. Do you know where your princess is?" The boy shook his head.

Sab Than pointed the nano weapon at the child and looked at the woman. "Will you tell me now or would you rather see your sons head blown off?" The boy trembled in fear.

"Have you no heart Sab Than, leave that boy alone he knows nothing. They know nothing!" Said Tardos Mors fearing of what this crazy man would do.

"My heart died a long time ago when your son Mors Kajak killed my father Than Kosis and now I'm here to avenge him."

"Please let my son go! Take me take me instead!" Zidera pleaded and crying hysterically.

"You touch the boy and I'll kill you!" Said Tardos Mors. His men raised their weapons and so did the Zodangans. Sab Than kept his poised at the boy

* * *

Meanwhile while the ship was getting ready for lift off and Dejah saw there was trouble with Zidera.

"Stop! Stop! Lower the ship now!" Said the princess.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kantos Kan as he look to his highness as she turn to him and shouting at him to follow her order. "Just do it!"

He did so and Dejah got off the ship and ran to stop the chaos that was about to happen. Before Sab Than could blast the boy to smithereens, Dejah came out of nowhere and grabbed him twirling out of Sab Than's way. A noble Heliumiate covered the princess and vanished when the blue light hit him. It meant to hit the boy but his ancestors were with him that day.

Dejah took Zidera by the arm and kissed her on the cheek. "Go! Run with your boy for you no longer serve me. You are free!"

"But where will we go princess, we have nothing?"

"Go to that ship over there and wait for me." She nodded and ran with her child in her arms out of harm's way. Once she saw them go, she turn her attention back to everyone else. The men were yelling over each other no one could hear what the other said. "Enough of this!" Yelled Dejah. They continued to argue. "Father Stop!" She shouted. He did and so did Sab Than.

"You malign imbecile!" She exclaimed. "How dare you try to kill a poor innocent child!"

He laughed as he looked down at her. "I kill anyone who gets in my way." She walked away from him disgusted and Sab Than wanted to know what she was trying to do. "Where do you think your going?"

"To lesser Helium, I wish to visit my grandmother unaccompanied." She walked away without him pursuing her. One of the guards whispered in Sab Than's ear. "We will stay here; I'll keep a close eye on her." Sab Than nodded.

Tardos Mors ordered one of his men to find their guest a room. He was relieved nothing terrible happened. Except for that brave solider that risked his own life for the princess. But perhaps a little time with her grandmother will cool his daughter's temper and maybe can think more reasonable and return with her consent to the union. Even though he was starting to have second thoughts about it himself after what he seen to what great length Sab Than would do to get what he wanted.

Dejah got to the ship and boarded it. She immediately went to Zidera who was still coddling her son close to her. "You disobeyed my orders given to you, causing what happened out there to escalate to that extent."

Zidera said nothing while looking down at the ground. It was true and knew whatever her princess said, she deserved for going against her wishes. However instead the princess place her hands on her shoulders, making her look up to see her staring down at her kindly. "You did a brave thing I could never ask anymore of you. Therefore when we reach lesser Helium I will find you a place to stay where you and your boy will be safe."

"But what if I cannot afford it? I prefer to serve you princess"

"No, I owe you more for helping and risking it all for me."

"Forgive me princess but I cannot accept your offer. I believe I will be a lot safer if I stay serving you. Who knows perhaps Sab Than will come after me and my son after what happened."

Dejah stared at her with a serious look. She abruptly went to hug her. "Oh Zidera, what would I have done without you?" She said while embracing her.

"Which is exactly why I should stay with you princess." Dejah let go of her smiling. "Very well then as you wish." She looked over to the boy who held on to his mother. "And you young man are brave little one." The boy smiled. The princess then turn to Kantos and gave the order, "Set a course for Lesser Helium and let's not delay any further. We go now!"

Kantos nod and bow to her highness, "As you command your highness." And he turn giving orders for everyone to follow and then were finally on their way.

* * *

It took them some time, nearly half an hour as they finally reached their destination. "We are less than 3 haads away my princess." Said Jat Or. She nodded and turned to Kantos Kan. "Apart from what the reports say, what else go you know about Sab Than's weapon?"

"Well it's extremely powerful, it managed to destroy our ships completely leaving nothing for us to salvage. Also I've seen it vanish a person before my eyes, I've never seen anything quite like it princess. I fear that a moron like him can do devastating things with something so powerful like that. But tell me how is it that you managed to replicate it?"

"Well after so many sleepless nights studying the reports and piecing the elements together it came to me when I finally did rest. You see Kantos I had a terrible nightmare about it. I remember it vividly..."

* * *

**_~Dejahs dream~_**

_"I was in the temple of reward ready to show the council how we can tap into the underground polar ice caps at the South Pole and replenish Barsoom with life giving it an abundant amount of water. _

_Until I saw a light bearing figure stand over me, something that didn't look like from this world. _

_It's seemed unreal as I saw it. I couldn't see the creature's face because of the light. _

_It pulled out its' hands toward me with what appeared to have an electrical propulsion circumference and in its core some kind of radiating hydrogenic atoms combined with binary molecular compounds that I've never known of before till now._

_"I won't bore you with that but. H-he held it or it hovered in between his hands and it was then that I saw the creature turn and release this powerful 'electrical ball' call it if you will and shoot it out to a distance causing everything to vanquish within a few Tals. _

_I was blinded for some time by the light and someone dragged me. I knew not where but when I was able to see again I was in the Temple of Reward._

* * *

"I awoke trembling in fear that morning and continued my research. When I took a look at one of the ships the Zodangan had shot with this weapon, I took some samples with me to the lab. After conducting some tests and gathering several of my best scientists I knew what it was. My great grandmother must have been with me that day because I realized this weapon contained elements of the ninth ray. Now I know what the dream meant, it was to warn me of what's to come and how to prevent it from happening. That is why at the end of my dream I ended up in the Temple of Reward. To reward helium with this knowledge and defend our kingdom from this tribulation."

After she finished she look to her Padwar who seem to be taking all this in before he said something. "Wow what a dream."

They finally arrived at lesser Helium. Everyone got off the ship and headed for the yellow tower that was once ruled by Mors Kajak and is now overseen by Alejandra Thoris, grandmother of Dejah Thoris.

They were immediately surrounded, greeted by people and guards eager to see the princess. The guards steered clear the gathered crowd making way for Alejandra Thoris. When Dejah and the rest reached her they embraced. "Kaor grandmother. I've missed you."

"As I dear, and you came to me on your own?" Dejah pointed to her servant and the boy.

"I bring you conspicuous news on the weapon Sab Than has access to."

"Come, come my dear, let us speak inside. Bring your guest right this way."

They went into the tall spiraling tower. Kantos and the others sat in the guest room while Dejah followed her grandmother into her quarters. They sat down at a table and start to talk while the servants brought them refreshments. "You look disconcerted dear, what's wrong?"

Dejah sighed as she look to her grandmother, "I am to be betrothed to Sab Than."

Alejandra nearly drop her cup when she heard what her granddaughter said. "Mother Issus! How could this be? And your father?

"He wishes me to consent to that trifling man for the sake of Helium." She explained the meeting she and her father had and her grandmother listen before she made to ask if she would accept. "And will you? Will you consent to this union?"

Dejah stood quiet and biting the inside of her cheek before speaking. "I can't." She said with a hollow voice.

"Dejah, you must not be so selfish. The people of Helium depend on you."

"I know that grandmother, but I have a way of defeating that fool which is why I came to you."

Dejah explained to Alejandra her discovery of the ninth ray and how she created a machine that produces this ray. She told her of the good and bad that could come out of this and how it can be used to stop Sab Than.

"Where is this machine you speak of?"

"In the corsair I arrived in. I came to amalgamate my fellow brethren of the academy of science, to help fix my machine."

"Well then I'd like to get a look at it if you don't mind."

"Of course not, come."

Dejah went into the guest room to tell the guards to get her ninth ray device and bring it to the cellar of the palace. While they did that she asked one of her grandmother's servants for a piece of papyrus and quill pen.

She wrote on the note:

_Kaor my friends,_

_I come to you with great urgency. I'm in need of your help once again. The Ninth ray device we build together is not working. As you know Helium is in grave danger and I believe this may be our only chance to save it once more from destruction. I know that as the best scientist of Helium, we can do this. By being part of this, your names will be written on the wall of historic Hero's of Helium at the Aisle of Hope in the Temple of Reward._

_So if you honor your kingdom, your people and your princess meet me at the towers cellar within 30 Xats after you receive this message. My men will wait for you to gather your belongings and escort you to my location._

_You're Princess,_

_Dejah Thoris_

She gave the letter to one of the sentry along with their addresses. She hope they would get here post haste as time was of the essence and everyone's life, theirs as well as all those on Barsoom depend on them to make this work.

* * *

Moments later Kantos Kan, Jat Or, and the guard came back with the device and carried it down to the cellar. Dejah and Alejandra followed.

"Careful. Careful...Perfect" said the princess. She turned on the diamond crystal chandelier with a glass ring, platinum ceiling and central cups, voluptuous curved golden rods that flowed with elegance and illuminated the room

"Why that's awfully large dear, does it turn on?"

"I'm afraid not but I won't attempt to now because it can harm someone. You will have to wait till the others and I fix it."

Both women sat in an area back of the cellar where the lights were dim and beautiful mural stood of Dejah's grandfather and mother. A yellow light from above shined on it.

As Dejah was seated she stared at the mural. "Beautiful is it not? Your grandfather was such a handsome man." Dejah nodded. Alejandra cupped her hands in Dejah's, as they were crossed on the table. "You remind me so much of your mother. You're as beautiful as she was." Dejah turned to her.

"I'm sure that wherever her soul is, she's looking over you saying how proud she is."

"Proud? She must think I'm a coward, for not facing my problems."

"We all make choices and even though I do not agree with you not facing it face on, I do not think this is what your mother would have allowed for you to do. You have achieved so much, and you have represented Helium with great honor. Look at how far you've come." She pointed at the machine.

"But it's broken." Said Dejah.

She snorted, "Well of course it is, but you are my granddaughter and a regent like your great grandmother in her time, and I know you will have it working soon. It's in your blood princess."

"But how can I do this when I have so little time, there's no way I can get this fix while that oaf of a Jeddak is panting after me like I'm some kind of ugh!"

She couldn't really say it, not after what happened earlier in her encounter with Sab Than. That brute, she rather have her tongue cut out than to swear her mind, body and soul to that monster.

Alejandra chuckled, "You know dear, when I was younger and much better looking than now. Before I met your grandfather, I was to marry this grotesque looking man who happened to be the Jeddak of Hastor at the time."

Dejah turn to her grandmother looking surprised to hear about this but curious how she didn't. "What happened?"

"I was to marry him to make amends between Hastor and Helium. Both cities fought over a piece of land that proved to be rich in iridium and rhodium. But I did not want to marry him. Beside the fact that he was hideous, he had no moral values. He even threatened to kill my father, and my father's father, and take my life as well."

Dejah gasped as she heard her grandmother say that. Well in comparison to Sab Than, at least he had not the weapon which could cause mass destruction but still to imagine the man who threaten to kill her grandmother's family and wondered how these Jeddaks could be so brutal. Her grandmother continued her story.

"So I searched for other avenues of hope. I dug into the history of both cities and found out that Hastor never owned the land but neither did Helium. Although Helium was closer it was not suffice to justify their disagreement. So through a vision I had, I saw what I needed to do."

"Wait a vision? What do you mean by that?" Her grandmothers turned to her smiling, "It showed me the way, it led me to a different answer and also to a man who I knew had to be the one."

"The one?"

"The one I was predestined for, the one who would be my true love. The Odwar of his military, your grandfather.

Dejah gasp, "No it cannot be."

"Believe it my dear. He was indeed Odwar of Hastor."

"So you're saying that grandfather was from Hastor and that you and he somehow..." Dejah couldn't comprehend how it was possible but looking to her grandmother as she stared at the mural, at her grandfather and seeing the love in the elder woman's eyes.

"I gave my father the idea of somehow splitting the iridium and rhodium between Helium and Hastor. Of course there was nothing that can dig that deep into the desert sands but like you I was able to create a machine which was able to do so. The Jeddak didn't agree at first but your grandfather convinced him to. So both cities were able to split it even and your grandfather asked my hand in marriage. Oh how I loved that man and even though he is not here I still do."

Dejah look between the mural and her grandmother and thinking over what she told her. She had once been in the same position like Dejah was but had found another mean as well as find someone who was compatible with her. She wonders if there was a possibility for her and then she could somehow...

"You know Dejah right before you arrive, I had a dream and it involved you my child."

"Go on," Dejah thought about the dream she had but pushed it aside to hear her grandmother's.

"I saw the ninth ray sending down two beings, a man and woman, the female with eyes of green and blue, the male who could jump to the very sky itself. He was strength, she was light. They are two people who I saw who would change the way things are, bringing an end to this war."

Dejah at first seem skeptic, wondering if that really were true. How two people could put a stop to this war, and a man who could jump that high, was impossible. "So how am I involved grandmother?"

"I saw them riding the beast of burden through the crossfire. The man carried himself like a chieftain while holding a long sword in one hand and pistol in the other. The woman carried a radium rifle with a dagger which looked like a tusk with bristles on the hilt.

"They journeyed through the dessert sands and he saw something gold glow buried in the sand. It was your crown he found princess. He lifted it and looked through it. He knew what direction to go as he followed the desert storm that headed towards Helium.

"He moved mountains by holding his sword up high. The girl commanded the sands, as they almost reached the dessert storm. When they did, I saw him jump off the beast high into the air and the girl cleared the sand storm with a simple wave. He pulled you out of the darkness of dust that still lingered and landed on the scarlet tower placing your golden crown on your head."

Dejah recalled her dream of someone who dragged her to the Temple of Reward while being blinded and heard her mother's words, "_he pulled you out of the darkness._"

Dejah gasped. "Grandmother, I too had a dream." She told her dream as if it just happened. Alejandra listened and said, "Perhaps the heavens are trying to give us a sign my dear."

"Yes they must be..." Dejah said and then looking to her grandmother once more and asking if there was anything else in the dream she saw. "I'm afraid not my child, that is all."

"Tell me; tell me where can I find these two warriors you mention?" Alejandra shrugged her shoulders. "I know not my child, but I can tell you this; my visions are never wrong. If the resemblance between the two dreams is true than faith will guide you in your journey through Barsoom."

Dejah swore she would do everything in her power to find them. If what she said was true, then their salvation lied in those two hands and must bring them back to Helium before something else happen. Jat Or swung the corridor open. "They're here my princess."

All the scientist finally arrived and Dejah greeted them all. She immediately got right to work with them. "It looks like our power source is fried princess. What ever caused this was not by accident."

"How so?"

"Come let me show you." Said the scientist. The scientist indicated that the area where it was hit was impossible to have a surge that would cause the machine not to operate. "Yes and we specifically designed this machine to withstand any physical damage. So what do you suppose caused this?"

"The only explanation is that someone used the same exact elements this machine consists of."

Both Dejah and the scientist said it at the same time. "The Ninth ray"

"I knew it! I absolutely knew it, someone must've sabotaged it!" Dejah figure there had to been someone within Helium who know about their word and manage to worm their way and went to destroy their work. Whoever they were, they would not get away with it.

She turn to the scientist, "Can we fix it, repair it somehow?"

"It would take more time necessary to do so your highness, but we shall try our best."

"Good then get to it Jexel Vartz, I'll join you in little while."

"Yes princess." Dejah turned to the biologist, Vera Kaxl who had the blank expression on her face because she thought her being here was pointless.

"Vera, get me a full write up on the cellular decomposition of the deceased Than. I want to know everything Sab Thans weapon is fully capable of."

"Yes you're highness, right away."

Alejandra Thoris went to Dejah. "I'm afraid I have to go dear. I am to meet with one our council members this evening." Dejah nodded and hugged her grandmother goodbye. Once her grandmother left, she was left working with the scientists till late. The servants were kind enough to bring them food and drink. Everyone ate but her.

She felt that this needed to be finished soon and there was no time to waste. Later that night she dismissed everyone even Kantos Kan and her servant Zidera with the child. She commanded Jat Or to stay outside the cellar to guard the doors. He insisted she get some rest but she refused to.

She continued working on her machine till sunrise. When sunrise came she finally sat down and gazed at the machine. She rubbed her head because she was so exhausted and barely scratched the service to her solution of making it work again.

This needed to be done because she couldn't only depend on a mere dream her and her grandmother had. However, she stood from where she was seated and decided to go for a walk to put her stress at ease. She opened the door glad to see Jat Or was still rendering his services. "Do not let anyone in without my acknowledgement."

"Yes princess." He nodded briskly.

She wandered through the halls filled with people walking to and fro. She ignored the innuendo and stares of disappointment cutting through her.

The princess could not stand to see how they look to her, even though they did not blame her but she couldn't help but feel that she was putting everyone down because of the failure of their work. She knew they needed this to somehow sustain the life on Barsoom while Zondanga continue to drain its resources and leaving it a barren wasteland.

Who knows how much longer until the planet was up and dry and everyone was left with barely any life left. At least they had the atmosphere plant she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matai Shang called upon the ninth cycle to destroy the machine completely. He stood beside Sab Than who had been nagging him to go get the princess. "She will come to us and if she fails to you will go to her."

"Why don't I just go to her now!"

"You will do things accordingly to how I say or I will throw you to the Rites of Issus." Sab Than was about ready to say something to him when Matai Shang felt the link and knew was one of his telling them their progress. "Holy Hekkador, I have reached lesser Helium and I'm on the way to destroy the device."

"Good, let no one notice you and make it quick, clean, and precise." Matai Shang said and close the link. He then turn back to Sab Than and looking to the ignorant mortal who thought that he was in control of everything when all he was, was nothing but another pawn in the grand scheme of things.

_Soon this world and everyone on it will be nothing more but dust in the end._

* * *

Dejah was freshening up in her room and preparing herself to join the others at the dining room. The ninth cycle replicated his image of Dejah Thoris and walked towards Jat Or. The man bowed as she came to him, "Has anyone come to asked for me?"

"No, my lady no one." She nodded and entered through the corridors. No one else was here so this made it easy for him to do what he came here for. They wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late.

Then as the imposter got to the machine, she emitted energy into it and causing the machine to whizz and fire up before it started to shake uncontrollably before it start to sputter dead. She wiped her hands clean as she exited the cellar.

Dejah seated herself in the dinning room with the others. Her grandmother joined her as well. She spoke of how she made some progress overnight. The machine was able to turn on and produced a faint blue light momentarily till it turned off again.

"Well I hope that with a little more time we can manage to get it to where we were within the next zode or so." Dejah said while her grandmother listen.

Dejah picked at her food unable to eat. All her appetite went into that machine which she depended on so much. Her grandmother gazed at her and seeing her move her food about with no intention of putting a morsel in her. "Stop that, pick it up and eat it. How do you expect to continue your work looking frail? You must eat!" Dejah bowed her head looking at the food on the plate as if it were to jump at her.

Dejah knew her grandmother was right and she was famished, as she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. She finally ate and when everyone was finished they were to go back into the cellar to work.

She was the first to go in and the others followed. The sight they saw struck them still and the princess was the one to move as she saw what became of the machine.

"NO! NO! This cannot be happening to me!" Her hands brushed over it, she looked at it with sad eyes as she saw the dent and creases along with burnt markings. She banged on the machine begging it to work again as she pulled the lever that was to start it up.

Everyone stood in shock as they witnessed her furious appearance. When she stood and slowly turned around everyone took a step back.

"Who is responsible for this?" She said in calm voice but everyone could hear the anger in her tone. No one answered. She took some steps forward and everyone try to keep still even though they wanted to move away from her. "Who did this? Who was in here!" She said more demandingly. They look to one another looking for the one to blame though they too wanted to know who the culprit was that destroy all their hard work.

Jat Or came bashing in as he heard the princess yelling, wondering what the commotion was. The princess turn and pointing her finger at him. "You!" She walked towards Jat Or, "Who did you let in here?! You said no one else came in here!"

"B-but your highness I let no one else in here, I swear by Issus. The only one I did was you." The princess stared at him shocked. But that was impossible, she was with her grandmother and hasn't been down here till now. "How long ago did you see me come in here?"

"About half zode ago?" Then Jexel Vartz, the scientist said, "That's impossible, her highness was in the dining hall with the Countess and the rest of us. There's no possible way she would have been here. Are you absolutely certain it was her highness?"

"Are you calling me a liar? Do I really look that foolish to you? Do you think I would not recognize the princess when I see her standing before me, I swear you-" The two started arguing as accusation were thrown towards each other before Dejah had enough and shouted at them along with everyone else. "Get out! Get out! Everyone out now!"

Everyone quickly rushed out, leaving Dejah alone and looking at the remains of the machine. "All my hard work, my hopes, my everything destroyed..."

She felt lost, defeated but knew she cannot let that get to her but what else could she do. Now that the machine had been rendered useless, there was no time, no way to get it up and running again, not with Sab Than breathing down her neck and trying to force his will onto her.

She felt someone touch her shoulder and looking up to see her grandmother staring down at her sadly. "I'm so sorry my child."

She could see her eyes watering as she try to hold back the floodgates that threaten to spill over inside her but with how she had been hoping that her work could save them, now it seem like it was all for naught.

"What can I do...what else can I do now?"

"Only time will tell dear. I will travel to Greater Helium to discuss this matter with your father. For now get some rest you need it."

Dejah nodded though she knew was not going to be able to sleep. She left the cellar and headed for her room. There, she stood at her window looking out to the town. Her eyes scattered the space looking and searching. She raised her sight to the sky just below the sun and placed a hand on glass of the window. She looked out and beyond that of Helium to the deserts and wondered if what her grandmother said were true. That their saviors lied out there and if she could possible find them before things turn worse. As she pulled back from the window and said, "Issus help me. I must be delusional."

She took her clothes off and changed in a satin blue royal robe. She rested herself on the bed. Her feet shuffled finding their way into the silks and furs causing her to doze off once she was fully covered.

* * *

Sometime later, almost three hours since she felt asleep, she awoke to hear the loud sound of knocking. "My princess it's me Zidera!" Dejah raised herself from the bed alarmed. She went to open the door and saw her servants pale face. "Zidera, what's the matter?"

"They're coming!" The princess went to the window and saw the Zodangan ship landing in the docking area. She froze for a moment seeing as the warship came in and saw Sab Than among them and looking at everyone there, searching for her. Her heart stopped and feeling she was ready to faint when she saw him out there. No, not him, not now!

"Princess!" Yelled Zidera and shook her from her frozen fear. She quickly removed her robe and dressed in her warrior garb. She took Zidera's hand and ran up the long circular staircase that led to the top of the tower. They went into one of the chamber. Dejah closed the door bolted shut and threw Zidera into one of the closet.

"Stay here quietly till you see and hear no one. He's not after you he's after me." Dejah shut the door and went to the window. She heard the sentry yelling downstairs as well as Sab Than's boisterous voice. The Zodangans and him scoured the tower disrupting innocent people. Dejah heard someone say, "She went up there."

Moments later he bashed the door open. Slowly walking to her he made a sound with his mouth smacking his teeth while wiggling one finger in her direction. "Tisk tisk tisk. Don't you know it's doesn't matter where you run, I will always find you." Helium Guards came right in along with Kantos Kan and Jat Or.

"Leave us!" Said Sab Than. The guards made to follow their Jeddak's order while those that were loyal only to her highness remain in place while waiting for what she would say. Sab Than turn to her and told her to tell them to leave.

"No!" Cried Dejah running to Kantos. Her men stood in place. Sab Than slamed his hand on the wall and whispered in her ear, "Tell them to go or there will be no truce at all princess."

She immediately gave them a sign with her head to go. Kantos and Jat Or were hesitant, seeing they didn't like the idea of leaving her highness with this madman. She then said while telling them in a calm tone, "Go it's all right. I'll be fine, now leave us." They nodded and left closing the door behind them. Once they were alone, Sab Than turn his attention back to her.

"Now I finally have some time alone with my princess," He said with a grin. Dejah glower at him as she cross both arms over her chest. "You may not call me that!"

"I don't think your father agrees with you." He grabbed her long brown hair while Dejah tried to look away from him.

"Look at me!" He said behind his teeth. He cupped her jaw and made her turn. She saw his yellow teeth and smelled his repulsive breath. "I know you hate me princess but the more you do the more I want you."

"You sick vile twisted man!" She tried to say while he held on to her jaw. He was infatuated with her but in a possessive way. Then she realize they were in her grandmother's room and suddenly an idea struck her. She placed her hand on the hand that held her jaw. In a low coy tone she said, "Sab Than all that anger build up inside you, why don't you use it now that you have me right where you want me..." She try to keep the bile from coming forth as she let herself say these words to him. If this works, she hope she'd never have to do that again.

Sab Than didn't have a clue as to what she was planning, only seeing that she was finally acting as he wanted her to. "Mmm it's about time you come to your senses. Now shall we get this started." He grabbed her neck and lifted her slim figure and slammed her on the bed. While he was too busy climbing on top of her, she reached for her grandmother's knife under the pillow and stabbed him in the leg. She shoved him off the bed and made a run for it.

As she went out the door she cried, "Kantos, Jat Or come I require a ship immediately!" It looks like they had overstayed their welcome and need to put as much distance between here and now. She would rather take her chances out in the desert than let alone be in Sab Than's presence any longer than need be. If the chances of finding her people's savior was out there, than so be!


	5. Chapter IV

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey everyone, Blue Kitsune here and got another chapter ready for everyone and hope you all like as me and ******Insearchofsunrise** had this chapter ready and hoping you all enjoy it. Please read and review and also enjoy.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own John Carter or Disney but the character aka Evelyn is my own creation and please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 04**

It was not very long before the Tharks ridden into the city as a troop, their two captives starting to come to themselves after having fallen asleep most of the way from the incubator to wherever it was they were heading.

Carter lift his head and groan as the infants were still making their hollering racket. He then look to where he saw his niece was and saw she was starting to come too. At least she had not been force to ride alongside the babies but saw she was right beside the one who they first met, Tars Tarkas.

"Mmm please keep it down will ya, I got me a hell of a headache uncle Carter…" Evelyn lift her head slightly while tossing her hair to get it out of her face so she can see what's happening. She saw her uncle tied to a pack Thoat and the noises she was hearing were the screeching little things riding in those baskets that just got up.

She scowled over at them, wishing they be quiet right now. And to think she thought they were cute, but only when they weren't so loud and making such a ruckus.

But now that they were both awake, they could now see they were getting close to what appear to be some sort of civilization.

Carter had watched as a settlement of ruined buildings loomed into view. The troop passed along the ramparts of a seawall and in through a crumbling gate. A horde of Tharks seemed to materialize, creeping out of every portal, every building's doorway. Hundreds of them swarmed around the returning troop, welcoming their warriors home.

"Ah uncle you're seeing what I'm seeing right?" Evelyn was not sure how many there were, more than she could count but was definitely not looking good for either of them.

She saw a few took a brief glance over at her and Carter, some speaking to one another and pointing to either of them. Most likely wondering what they were and the same could be said for her.

What kind of beings were they? She noticed that every Thark carried weapons, even the children.

As the warriors came to an open square and saw a dozen Tharks waiting for them. If Evelyn had to guess, she'd say those were the females or at least assume they were by her elaborate guessing.

There was no real telling when a whole lot of them were all mesh together and while looking to these ones before them she got a better insight on them.

Looking at them more closely from a female's perspective, she notice that though their height was almost similar to that of the males around them, their bone structure was overall more defined and somehow they had paint on their faces that depict them as well having some sort of elaborate jewelry hanging on their person. The tusks were longer and much more curvier than the males' own.

As much as she would like to take a more personal note on this, she saw one giant scowling female that stood out amongst them and was ordering the others into two lines facing each other, roughly five feet apart.

She wondered what they were about to do when she saw Tars Tarkas pull out his sword and slashed out. Cutting the baskets free from the pack Thoat. The babies tumbled to the ground along with Carter, who grunted and lay still for a moment, dazed and stiff.

Evelyn look from him to where they watched as the babies reeled, staggered to their feet and scampered into the gauntlet between the two lines of females.

The females moved in, reaching for the babies. Some of the hatchlings squirmed and dodged away, scuttling and squirming with their four arms, while others allowed themselves to be scooped up. Several times, two females reached for the same baby and began to fight, grappling until one either fell or abandoned the struggle, turning her attention to a different child.

Not for the first time, the two humans wondered, _where on Earth am I?_

Evelyn was too busy focusing on this bizarre scene and seeing the females brawl among themselves, fighting to claim their prize.

It was like a source of entertainment to the others as well as they watched the scene and were hollering and encouraging them. No one really caring who got which baby but as saw them fighting amongst themselves until they got a squawking infant in their grasp.

She look and saw one of the females moving out among them and strangely seem to been the one she was mostly paying attention to at the moment. She heard Tars muttering under his breath when no one was paying him attention though able to pick it up since she was closer and guessing must be that particular female's name: _Sola_.

Sola was the one who seem to be having the most trouble catching a child out of the whole bunch. She vainly struggling to find one even when she did, another female snatched it out of her hands and pushed her away. The other women shouted at her, some of them holding out their newly adopted charges to taunt her.

Evelyn frown, not liking this one bit. How could they go and do this, couldn't they see she was trying her hardest and yet they weren't really helping the situation. She saw the scowling female from earlier, glowering over at Sola and saw a cruel sneer plaster on her face. She then saw her waltz towards Sola when she made an attempt to grab the last baby left in the square only to get in her way.

Sola's eyes widen as she look up to find her right in front of her snarling and shoved her backwards. The crowd roar but Evelyn had enough. She didn't like how these people were reacting and everyone seem to encourage the scowling one as she stomp over and look ready to beat her up just for their vast amusement.

She wasn't sure why but felt the urge she had to go and help Sola. Luckily on her way here, while everyone was assuming she'd been sleeping, she was busy working on the bindings around her hands. It hadn't been such an easy task, the way they were bound like that. She also had to be extra careful, especially if one of the warriors, especially broken-tusk not to notice what she was doing.

She work up quite a sweat and made her hands very slick to the point that it was enough to help slip them out. She then try to figure how she would get the ones off her feet but told herself she could wait until the opportunity arrives.

Now when everyone's eyes were trained on the females scrambling for the infants a few minutes ago, it was the perfect chance for her to wiggle her legs around, trying to kick off her boots next.

Eventually, she felt the leather binding was also coming off and left her barefoot. She was now free and now the only problem left was how she was going to help her uncle. That was up until she saw 'Scowling' female ready to strike at Sola.

She knew this might come back to bite her on the keister but one thing she could not stand was someone picking on someone when they were down.

_God please give me strength for what I'm about to do here, and hopefully that it doesn't screw us over in the process._

This was probably the most foolish and reckless plan she ever had as she threw herself straight towards them and right on the tall female's back. The large female had not been expecting an attack from behind once Evelyn had jumped onto her and was putting both her arms and legs around her and putting her into a choke hold the way she had.

Evelyn felt the Female was struggling to get her off, her attention turned away from Sola as she was too busy with trying to rid the strange small creature that latched itself onto her. Nobody else had move to help as they were all very much surprise to find someone attack one of their own, a small frail looking thing to them.

Everyone was watching with interest while the warriors by the Jeddak try to move to go and detain her, but Tars held his hand forcing them to stand back. His eyes were solely trained on the small female called _Eevee _just as everyone else was. If she was anything like '_Virginia'_, she would also make this interesting and wait to see what happen.

Evelyn was wondering why she had thought this would be so simple when it was turning out it really wasn't. It wasn't like how she imagine. Not like piggyback riding or a on the back of bucking bronco that had yet to be tamed. Yet those were nothing as she had one mean green Female trying to get her off and was definitely madder than any bronco she ever rode before. There was just one thing she seem to have forgotten and was one that would cost her dearly for it.

The female had four arms and while two were struggling to remove her arms from her throat, it left the remaining ones free to do as they please, which meant trouble for Evelyn. She felt as they reach out, snatching at her from behind but Evelyn took no notice not even as she felt her tugging hard at her hair and practically yanking at it while reaffirming her grip around her neck to make her stop.

Evelyn heard the Female say something but she refused to budge an inch and that was right before she started using her fists, raining blows on her till she got off.

She knew she was bound to get bruises there when this was over. Her body was screaming, telling her to just let go already. Yet she'll be damned before she surrenders. She kept her legs wrap firmly around the Female's torso, squeezing onto them tightly and holding on like her life depend on it, which might as well be if she ever got out of this alive.

But the fists kept coming, harder than the last ones before that and Evelyn knew she couldn't hold on much longer, not having much energy left to keep this up and her hold was starting to lose its grip.

It was with that one moment when her muscles could not take anymore and that was enough for the female to reach up and flip her off, throwing Evelyn to the ground hard. She felt the air escape from her lungs as she hit the floor. She felt pain going up and down her spine once her back made impact when she did. She then saw up the Female glowering down at her with such hateful eyes.

_Well the feeling's mutual you overgrown green Bitch_, she thought as she send a glare of her own right back at her. The female snarl and grab her up by the front of her shirt, the two of them staring each other down, both full of anger and rage and wanting nothing more than to see the other get hurt.

Evelyn saw her two arms were pulled back and knew that she was going to be in a world of pain when they make contact on her but she refused to let herself flinch. She would not beg or cry. She would hold her ground, her eyes train on her while waiting for the blows to come and—

"_**Sarkoja**_!" The Female stopped when they heard Tars cried out and everyone looking to their Jeddak who was staring right at them. He had his eyes on _Sarkoja_ and said something that made her snarl but doing as her Jeddak command.

She lower both her fists yet didn't loosen her grip on Evelyn's shirt. Instead Sarkoja bend down and say something to her that only she would hear.

It would take her time to figure out what she said but Evelyn knew when a threat was being hiss inside her ear and not a very pleasant one at that.

_**The next time I see you little worm, you'll rue the day you ever came squirming into the existence. I swear by the goddess, I'll have your blood on my hands when that time comes, mark my words. **_

With that finally said, Evelyn was then forcefully dropped and saw Sarkoja walked away, her face set in a scowl but at least she was still breathing, that's all that really matter.

Evelyn try to get into a sitting position though was proving to be a challenge as everything hurt and could feel pain shot through whenever she try to move a muscle to get up.

_Note to self, never go wrestling against one of them, you'll most likely get your ass whipped if you aren't careful…_

She felt someone reaching out and helping her sit up. She turned around and saw was Sola who was offering her assistance. She wish she knew the words to say 'thanks' though she made the gesture she appreciate it with a worn smile.

Yet either Sola didn't understand or wasn't taking notice as she was looking elsewhere instead of at her. Evelyn follow her gaze and saw were looking to where Tars was still speaking to Sarkoja.

Judging by her facial expression, Sarkoja didn't seem very much please at what Tars was saying as she glared up at him with that same look in her eye that she gave her then. Though it was over, everyone around them was still reeling after what they just witness.

The other females had gotten back into their formation but had been watching the drama unfold when it did. One of them having already scooped up the last stray child but their eyes had been on all of them. Evelyn saw a few whispering among themselves while pointing their fingers over at her and shaking their heads muttering something.

Evelyn would have very much like to go over and tell them off but she was still reeling from the walloping she took on, her back still in agony and decide to sit this one out.

Her focus return to Sarkoja as she saw her crossed to where Carter was, who still lay sprawled on the ground and mostly was forgotten in all the background. She scooped him up and hurled him into the gauntlet. Helpless, he landed on the dirt in front of his niece and Sola, who had just pulled herself back to her feet.

Before Evelyn could go and help him with his bindings, she felt herself being grabbed from behind and look to see two more warriors that were standing there and both holding her arms with two of theirs.

Tars said something to them and they started dragging her away and taking her elsewhere. Evelyn looked over her shoulders and saw her uncle who was still trussed up with Sola by him. She saw him glance her way and heard him yelling for her even as she disappear within the crowd and leaving him behind.

* * *

Carter for the life of him was not sure what Evelyn had been thinking when she dare take on that creature the way she had just moments ago.

Had she completely lost all her sense?! That was what was going off in his head when he saw this play out before their eyes. That damn niece of his was going to wind up pushing daisy if she kept doing such reckless things.

He knew that bringing her along had been a bad idea, a very bad one. Everyone told him not to and should have listen instead of taking her along on this journey. Because this was afraid what might happen.

What he saw Evelyn did just then, he didn't know what was going on in his niece's head at the time but that had to been the most dangerous and stupidest stunt he ever gone seen her do.

He knew he taught her way better than that. He always made to remind her not to go picking fights with someone who could easily beat you down even if you thought you could figure the better hand to win the outcome if you tried. But taking one look at that scowling four arm female, he say this fight would have been her winning hand and since he had been in that game long enough to know when to cut your losses and fold otherwise something like this might occurred.

Still she took that risk and threw herself into the fray. He amongst everyone was surprised to see she was holding herself rather well up until the end and knew was mostly the fatigue and having not eaten all day. But really what was she thinking?!

He would have love to help her but seeing how he was all tied up then, literally and all he could do was watch as she went against the green behemoth. Doesn't she fully realize what might have happen had not Tars put a stop to their fight? She might have gotten killed?!

He saw Sarkoja bend to whisper something to his niece, not sure what, before she came over and was hurling him over to where his niece and the other Female Thark. He saw Evelyn try to get up and go over to his side. Two armed warriors appeared and both had grabbed Evelyn and saw she was being dragged off somewhere.

"Hey hey wait, what are you doing, where are you taking my niece! Come back here, Eevee!"

He lost sight of them as they disappeared in the crowd and saw his niece along with them. He turn to the female, Sola that was her name, he try to ask where they had taken her. Sola looked down at Carter, her expression unreadable. "Hey are you listening, where have they taken Evelyn?"

Then she bend down, picked him up and went to work on releasing him from his binding. This was not over, he'll get the answer out of her yet, he had to know where they taken his niece. Her touch was softer than he'd expected, though after being manhanded the whole way, he hadn't guess to find one of them to have that.

He notice her arms bore an intricate pattern of scars, a chaos of symbols burned and callous over. The other Tharks, the few he saw, all bore scarification, but Sola's was by far the most extensive.

"What happened to you?" He asked, she said something though couldn't tell what she said to him.

Once the leather had been cut off his hands and feet, his eyes caught a glimpse of something. Something metallic and shiny hung from one young warrior's belt—

The medallion! That ancient-looking artifact that had brought him and Evelyn to this strange land. It must've fallen out of his grasp when they got here, probably when he had been struggling as he was flying every which way and somehow must have landed in the red sand.

This Thark warrior must've found it out near the incubator and snatched it up just before harvesting the babies and picking them up along the way.

Carter, once the last binding was cut, leaped free from Sola's grasp and slammed into the surprised warrior, knocking him into several of the others. As they howled in anger, Carter reached out and grabbed the medallion, snapping it free.

Then incrediably fast, three green arms grasped hold of him, pinning hit to the ground. A fourth arm flashed a blade up under Carter's neck and the grim face of the grizzled, broken-tusked warrior glared down at him.

The medallion slipped from Carter's fingers. The warrior said something in a growl, a drop of spittle flecked his chipped tusk.

"Tal Hajus!" Carter recognized Tar Tarkas's voice by now, if not his words. Tal Hajus, that was his name, hauled Carter roughly to his feet and said snarling to the Jeddak in their tongue but Carter would remember what he said later on.

"_**You prized this more highly than my judgment?"**_

The towering figure of Tars Tarkas appeared above Carter, right in Tal's face. As Carter watched, their tusks locked together in a clear gesture of challenge, with Carter directly between them.

"_**Step away,"**_ Tars said slowly. Tal turned cold with anger. He pressed the blade against Carter's neck, _**"I claim the right of challenge."**_

"_**And who supports your challenge?"**_ Still holding the blade to Carter's throat, Tal disengaged his tusks from Tars's and turned to address the assembled Tharks. _**"Who will pledge their metals to mine?"**_

Silence reign. Tars Tarkas stepped forward and stood in front of Tal, "_**You are as blind as a white ape, Tal Hajus."**_ He pulled away Carter and pushed him behind as he continue to speak to Tal also pushing a finger towards as he said, _**"You will not rule today."**_

Tal Hajus glared back at Tars for a long moment before finally consent his defeat. _**"Not today." **_Tal whirled and strode off into the crowd.

Carter let out a sigh of relief. That had almost been too close for his liking. He would have to watch out for him and hope not to run into him any time soon. So long as he can find a way to get himself and Evelyn out of here and get as far away from here.

He heard Tars addressing the crowd and dragging him forward to show off to them. _**"See the prize your Jeddak has found!"**_

The Tharks gathered around, staring with undisguised curiosity. _**"Is it a baby white ape? Is that what the other one was too?" **_One ask and everyone recalling the other female that had been among them but Tars shook his head.

"_**No, they are two rare and valuable animals. This one is called Virginia, the other you saw is Eevee."**_

"Vir-gin-ya, Ee-vee." The Tharks repeated, haltingly. Once they got it, Tars turn their attention once more to Carter. _**"Watch. Step back everyone."**_ Tars release Carter who staggered free. _**"Show them, Virginia. Jump."**_

Carter still didn't understand Tars's word but the meaning of the Thark's gesture was clear. And inside Carter, something snapped. He'd been tossed around, swaddled like an infant, had him and Evelyn treated like pets and slave, and then found his niece being taken away while now being order around like some dog to follow his master's word.

He was damned if he'd perform tricks on command. Tars mimed a jumping motion with three of his hands. _**"Jump,"**_ he repeated.

Sola stepped forward and gestured encouragingly. Carter shook his head and spat at the ground, "No."

Tars whacked Carter on the back of the knees. Carter sprawled forward, his face landing just inches from the fallen medallion. The Tharks burst into a storm of laughter, baring their monstrous teeth.

"_**Sola," **_Tars said as he commanded her forward, "_**Chain him. Initiate him with the other hatchlings.**_"

Grimacing, Sola clamped a metal collar onto Carter's neck. As the Thark females dragged him to his feet, he heard Tars Tarkas hiss, "_**By Issus, you will jump tomorrow, Virginia."**_

That night Carter was shaved, washed, swabbed, cleaned and powdered along with the other newborns. No Thark woman seemed to know which of the children was her biological spawn. They just adopted whichever ones they could grab, and then all the hatchlings were put through the same rough process of initiation into the Thark society.

To Carter, it seemed a cold, inhuman system. But then he reminded himself these people were not human.

Female Tharks moved gently along the row of green-skinned hatchlings, tipping kettles of a strong, foul brew into tiny, hungry mouths. They murmured words, the harsh, unknown language of the Tharks.

Sola approached Carter, hesitantly at first. Carter kinda had a feeling she was still unsure about him and the same could be said for him. Then she grabbed hold of his head. When he struggled, she vaulted on top of him, pinning his arms with two of her four hands.

Sola was wiry but tall, and she outweighed Carter by a good measure. With her third hand, she force open his mouth, and with the fourth she poured the brew. He gagged, swallowed and coughed.

Sola was speaking and as Carter sputtered, he realized he was beginning to understand her words. _**"Drink…good…"**_

He blinked, shook his head, wondering if he really heard right, "W-what's in that stuff?"

Her strange eyes bored into his. When she spoke again, he heard every word clearly. "_**The**_ vo_**ice**_ of _**Bar**_soom."

The voice of Barsoom, what did that mean? After Sola fed him the potion, Carter collapsed in exhaustion. But he had to fight it, he had to stay conscious. He wanted to shout at her to stop and tell them where they taken Evelyn. Yet he felt unable and the need to sleep took over him. He recount everything that happened and saw that their customs made sense…as much sense at least as anything he'd ever seen in this strange place.

But what about Evelyn, was she all right? He still didn't know what happened to her and hoped to God that she wasn't in trouble for what happened earlier. If anything were to happened to her…no he can't think that, he mustn't.

He told himself that they would get through this and vow silently to himself he would get them out of here when he can get his strength back and then plan their escape. He let sleep take over him, knowing he needed to rest for what he was about to do and try to break out of this place.

* * *

This day had not been turning out to what she expect and Evelyn had thought she had it much worse off than her uncle had. She knew that this would not go so well, not even when she had been dragged away and then was finding herself in this predicament.

"Let me go, let me go you bloody bastards! Get your grimy mitts off of me this instant I say!" She was yelling at them but they had paid her no heed once they carried her away from the square. The warriors dragged her towards a tent not too far away and saw two other Females stepping out to greet them. The one on her left said something to them and the two Females nodded once Evelyn was pushed towards them and then turn to walked away.

"Hey wait a minute what are you—" She wanted to know what was going on even as the two females drag her inside and shutting the flap behind them. They immediately started by removing the jacket and shirt, ripping and tearing the fabric off her. Evelyn was trying to tell them to stop but they wouldn't listen.

By the time they had remove the bindings around her chest and looking down at herself and wince at what she saw. She could see her sides were now black and blue and her ribs were still pretty tender when they were pressed on by their 'caring' hands.

_Caring my foot_, they were poking and prodding at them and after a while, went to spread some red gooey gunk over them. At first there was a light burning sensation but then saw the bruises were starting to look less noticeable and eventually starting to fade.

But if someone were to poke at her where they'd been, she could still feel pain so it look like it would be awhile before she was fully healed then. One of them hand her a flask and motion for her to drink it. She twist the cap and tentatively sniffed it, wondering what it was they were giving her. She couldn't smell anything but one sip made her want to spit it back out.

By the heavenly lord, the taste was awful, like spoiled milk left to bake in the sun and left to curd with an aftertaste that made her gag. She try to spew the stuff out but they immediately were on her and making her take it. Two hands pry her mouth open and while the other pour the contents in then closing her mouth as well using the other hand to plug up her nose.

She struggled against them, trying to get them to let go. She couldn't breathe and since they were leaving her no other choice but to forcefully swallow it down. They made her drink every last drop of the bitter bile until the flask was empty and Evelyn felt ready to hurl.

The feeling then passed in a short while but then for some reason she was suddenly starting to understand everything they were saying to her. It was like she now could hear everyone speaking English though that was impossible wasn't it?

The dialect sound a little fuzzy, like it was coming through a funnel but it was starting to come out clear after some time for her ears to adjust. Now that the language barrier was set aside, she could make out what they were saying and she thought learning Apache was troublesome.

"Foolish one_…__**what did she think she was doing**__, going up against Sarkoja as she did…__**all to help that weakling Sola**__…no one in their right mind _would do so for that little ingrate…_"_

"Well excuse me for trying to help someone. It wasn't like I saw any of you wanting to give her a hand." She mutter out loud and then heard them quiet suddenly as they saw she heard them speak.

She turn around and staring them directly in the eye. "Yeah you both heard what I said. Who does this Sarkoja person think she was, beating someone up like a kicked dog when they're on the ground? I swear if I ever see her again I—"

"You do no such thing! Anyone who dares to go against Sarkoja regrets it. She would have your head the next time she sees you. She won't forget what you did and even if you are the Jeddak's you're—"

Suddenly the other female Thark snarled, "Enough, do not waste time talking, lets be done and finished. The sooner the better to get her out of our sight."

"Wait what were you going to say, the Jeddak's…hey what!" Then the next thing she knew was she was being stripped of all her clothes, every last stitch remove and left with no undergarments and standing in all her naked glory.

The Tharks grab her and dragged her towards another room. She found herself being thrown backwards and dunk in some milky-like substance where they proceed to scrub her with these hard prickly sponges and dunking her under again and again.

Her skin was turning slightly pink under their constant scrubbing and the water started to get cold by the time it was finished. They picked her up and force her arms up and lathering soap onto it before taking a small dagger and scraping away the hairs there.

They also did the same for in between her legs and anywhere else they thought should have no hair. Eventually they finished and felt her limbs were as smooth and hairless like a newborn babies' buttocks. They lift her from the tub and then pat dried her and proceed to get her dress.

When she took one look at the clothes they had brought, she put her foot down. "The hell I'm wearing those, I ain't going to be parading around in them."

"You will or you can walk the floor naked when you go to the hall, your choice!" Finally grumbling seeing last thing she wanted was to have be seen in her birthday suit and reluctantly let them put those on her. They were the most unusual clothing she ever seen, even from the rumors she heard about women in the far eastern corners of the continent.

Maybe that was where they were. It would explain much yet she felt something was missing. When they finish, she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of a shield lying in the corner, seeing someone that was definitely not the Evelyn Carter she was use to gazing back at her.

She wore a brass brassiere fastened over the neck and behind the back with a clasp, the undergarment they had her put on didn't leave much to cover and might explain why they had shaved the hairs down there as well. Thankfully, she had on these long transparent-like veils covering her front and backside from being shown yet still didn't leave her very comfortable with what she had on.

She could see it left a lot of her expose to everyone's eyes, from her shoulder, her stomach and midriff and anywhere else that weren't shown to the public. This had to be the most humiliating thing she ever wore, which might be why she was force into it.

The contraption on her chest was very unpleasant but she understood that the females here did not have breasts likes hers. They had made many comments about them which made her face red with anger and embarrassment while they went to do her hair and make-up.

She wanted to cry out every time one of them caught a snare and pull hard until it came loose, almost yanking half her hair with it. They seem were pretty much trying to yank off her head with every tug.

She told herself not to go wasting her energy picking fights when she should be preserving it and figuring what she should do. She didn't know what happened to her uncle but she'll have to wait and see until she could come up with another way out for her and Carter to escape. And hopefully find a way back if there is one.

The other Thark used yellow paint to make the distinctive markings on her and then add trinkets on her arms and legs so they wouldn't be so naked. A large collar was then put around her neck, it had weird markings etched on it but had a feeling what they might say.

Eventually they were finish and not a moment too soon as the two warriors came in and assuming they were her escorts for the evening.

_And judging from their size, they're here to most likely keep me from trying to make a run for it._ They walked over and held up a pair of bronze cuff, almost matching the decorum she had on.

She took one look at them then back to the two, holding both arms up, the bangles jangling as she show her arms were full. "Gee thanks but I don't think I have anymore room left to put those on so you'll just have to escort me without those."

She saw one warrior narrow his eyes and while the other took it from him and made to set them on and with an audible clink as they snap in place.

"Now you don't. Come you mustn't keep the Jeddak waiting. He will not be please if you do not service him to his desires but then we'll be sure you do more thoroughly if he's not willing to have you the whole night."

Evelyn blinked, wait did he just say what she think have might have indicated she was to—Oh hell no, they couldn't possible mean she was some sort of—like some kind of…that was so wrong!

Every part of her was raging within her and wanted to scream at them and everyone here. She was a bloody American for crying out loud. There's no way she was going to let herself be someone's plaything, not even by these tall gangly green creatures.

Yet she felt the chains jerk her to follow them and found was being led towards a large ruin that seem to be overlooking the entire vicinity. When she got inside, she saw a lot of Tharks were there and seem there was a feast going on as they arrived.

She saw Tars Tarkas at the end of the room and was surrounded by his fellow Tharks right there before them. He look their way, seeing the guards with her and beckon them towards him.

A large round bowl was placed in her hands and the Thark pointed her to go where the Jeddak was. She seem to get that she was supposedly his personal server and then Evelyn was forcefully pushed in that direction and almost tripped over her feet. She stumble but manage to set herself right. She look to find a few were a bit disappoint that she hadn't fall on her face but she wasn't going to give them any satisfaction to see her make a fool in front of them.

She had her pride and was not going to let herself be further humiliate just for their amusement. Not that she wasn't already feeling downright degraded in these skimpy garments. She told herself to bare it and grin, just for now.

They'll have to find someone else to keep them entertain as she held up her head and walk straight forward like a soldier on the march. She would not break under the pressure; she would not fall under their whim. She was a Carter and no matter how demeaning this was, they could not take away what cannot be taken.

She had to go walk through a sea of Tharks just to get to the throne. She saw some looking at her and heard the things they said, many uncouth and some she knew were just trying to take digs at her. But Evelyn had gone to shady bars and saloons and dealt with those before. What did they think their words would do when she wasn't really fazed at all and kept moving without giving them a second glance.

One of them seem to be the most daring and felt two hands reached out and grab her rear, squeezing it hard as he did. She almost jump when that happened as she had not expected that. She heard them laughing when she stopped in her tracks but told herself to let it go, it wouldn't be worth it picking a fight right now.

No matter how much she wanted to clock them and was biting the inside of her cheek until she could taste the blood in her mouth. She eventually made it to the Jeddak with no more obstacles in her way. For now she thought as she looked up and saw him staring down at her with an impassive glance, not sure what he had expected when she came over and see her take on those that were in her way.

She was told to sit on his left side and would lift the bowl out for him when he ask and wait for him to decide before setting it back on her lap once more. It was not the most grueling task she had to do but the night was still young. She had many different other scenarios running through her head, thinking what Tars might do once it was time to retire for the evening and felt her insides crawled just thinking about it.

She heard the stories told by foreigners that were coming in and out, making trades from other lands to these states. They said that from the Far East where young virginal maidens were made to serve the maharaja and he had thousands upon thousands of women and using whatever sexual means to entice and arouse him, some said to be pleasure, others painful.

She inwardly shudder as she took a quick glance and saw he was laughing at whatever one Thark said. She just hope he didn't have any real plans with her for later on.

She told herself not to think about it for the moment and turn her gaze back to the crowd and watch the spectacle that was laid out in front of them. It wasn't so bad really, so far it was quite interesting to watch. The way everyone act and seeing them enjoy their fill and talking amongst themselves here and seem almost civilized. Keyword almost.

The rhythmic pounding of the drums seem to add a sort of tribal tattoo that seem to surge in everyone in the room and apparently she wasn't any exception to that. She hadn't even been aware of it as she was too focus on the scene when someone lean to her ear and said to her in a solemn tone just loud enough for her to hear.

"You must be finding this to be quite an interesting sight to be smiling like that Eevee." She whirled and saw Tars staring at her and realize he had been watching her that whole time even though hadn't been aware of it until just now.

Her good mood vanished as she was instantly brought back to the present and recalling the reason why she was here. She stared down at her hands sitting on her lap and saw the shackles on her wrists. They were valid proof that she was not a guest here to watch the local custom. He was her captor and been force to dress up like a painted harlot and letting her sit at his feet like some dog. That's what everyone must be thinking as they looked over at her and fought the urges to snap and tell them they can all go to hell for all she care. She could feel the anger flush her cheeks a rosy color and turn her gaze away from Tars, knowing if she wasn't careful she might say something she'd might regret and cause more problems for her in the long run.

_Calm down Eevee, you got to think this more thoroughly, think what might happen if you do, think of uncle Carter._ Listening to the voice of reason, she knew her conscience was right. This was no time to be running her mouth at them, not when it could very well end up losing her head or worse.

She was already in enough trouble and not even sure what they did with her uncle and hope he was all right. She had heard brief snatch of conversation from other Tharks, most commenting about '_Virginia'_ and something about tomorrow but that was all she could pick up before the conversation turn to something else.

Wait what's going to happen tomorrow, what were they planning to do with Carter? She assumed something must've happened after they were forcefully separated from one another this afternoon. But hopefully he was ok and that tomorrow it wasn't going to turn out so bad, or at least that's what she kept trying to tell herself there.

They had been through some sticky situations, mostly up to their necks in hot water with those that thought she was a wilting flower but learned otherwise once they kick the turd out of them. In the end, they always pulled through, no matter how bad things seem or if the odds were all against them.

Her uncle would not let anything happen to either of them and would come up with some sort of plan to get them out and hopefully as far away from here as possibly. Yet there was still one other thing that they couldn't simply just leave and the answer was right by her.

Her eyes drift to where she saw the medallion sitting within arm's reach but was Tars who had it on him, hanging right in his waistband there. So close and yet too very risky with all these people here. If she could just wait until there was a moment when he was distracted long enough to simple swipe it when he wasn't looking.

Or, she gulp, when they were _alone_ in his tent if she was to perform her other duties with him and while she keeps him preoccupied and then try to take it and hide it somewhere for the meantime. She wish she didn't really have to think about that but that would only be use as a last resort if nothing else.

For now she would try and figure out another way that might help in the long run. If all else fails, just find Carter, steal the medallion and hop away and get as far away with their skin intact. All this thinking was giving her a headache. She just hope Carter was doing all right, wherever he was and not in any trouble at least. Well hopefully things can't get any worse.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the dank nursery room, Carter woke up in a sweat and looking around the crowded floor, carpeted with snoring babies. He was still inside a nursery that seem more fitting as a dungeon from the filthy walls, the rusted chains and hard clay floor. Carter sat chained to a wall along with the diapered Thark babies but looking around in the darkness, saw no sign of Evelyn being among them.

He slump down depress, he had almost hope that maybe she would be brought in here if he was to go through this but seem like Tars might have other plans with his niece.

He just hope she hadn't come to any harm since that incident and wasn't being torture because of him. If anyone else were to die because of him, he'd never forgive himself, especially for dragging his niece into this fine mess of his. He already had enough blood on his hands and didn't want to see his niece be put on the list of people he failed.

No he can't lose sight, he can't go and quit on himself, not where there's a chance Evelyn was here and also the medallion. He had it once he could surely find it if he could get out of here.

Slowly he rose and began to creep towards the entrance. A long chain still tethered him to the wall, rattling as if to remind him of his helplessness. But that wasn't the only thing he had to worry about.

A fearsome creature barred Carter's way, staring at him with beady eyes. Half lizard, half bulldog, an enormous mouth crammed with rows of sharp teeth. As Carter approached, it rose up on ten stubby legs.

"Easy, boy," Carter said softly, trying to stay calm, "Nice, ugly…dog?" He wonder if Evelyn saw this thing, would she have thought it also cute? No no time to be thinking that. The creature settled back down again. Past it, the nursery opened onto a clear spiral ramp leading upward. An easy jump—expect for the chain. Carter tugged on his shackles, felt a link begin to give way. The creature opened one eye, then closed it again.

The next tug broke Carter's chain. He sprang up and out, vaulting over the surprised animal. He lit easily on top of the spiral ramp, turned to exit—but the animal stood right in front of him. Snuffling.

"How in the world?" Carter asked. The creature grunted, tried to nudge Carter back down into the nursery. He leaped over it again—and this time, he saw it follow in a blur of dust. Carter landed farther up the ramp, trying to put as much distance between him and that thing.

The animal didn't seem to want to hurt Carter. In fact, he had the odd feeling it was concerned for his safety. But it sure was slowing him down. A final jump carried Carter out into the heart of the Thark settlement. Tents lay scattered all around the ruins, filled with sleeping Tharks. Carter landed in a crouch, then stopped to gather his thoughts.

He still had no idea where he and Evelyn were. He'd heard tales of Africa and South America, of remote villages untouched by modern civilization. But none of those accounts had mentioned ten-foot-tall, green-skinned warriors with tusks.

Also there was Evelyn to consider as he had to find her and also figure out where to go since it seem like there was nothing but endless desert all around them as far the eye could see. There was nothing around for miles. How long could they survive in an unfamiliar desert, without supplies or even directions to know where they find another civilization? Hopefully one that didn't have people like the Tharks.

The animal from the nursery crept up behind him and growled softly. "Shoo," Carter said. "Go away. Git!"

Eventually he realize the Tharks were his best option for the moment up until he could come up with something better. But now that Carter understood their language, he was in a better position to negotiate with Tars Tarkas. But where was he to find that Jeddak?

Also what about Evelyn, well once he had his talk with him, he'll ask about the release of his niece and then see where did they go from there.

Quietly, followed closely by the gruff animal, Carter crossed the central square to a huge partly destroyed building. Up on a high terrace, firelight flickered and the sound of drums and voices wafted down. Carter leaped straight up to the terrance, pass the sentry that was on watch.

He then took a look down below and saw what look like what once was an ancient throne room. There were so many Tharks still about, many were eating and talking to one another while the pounding of the drums played on in the background.

Carter eventually saw Tars on the throne laughing, the medallion on him as he was surrounded by his clansmen. Then his eyes went wide as he saw the figure sitting directly beside him. It was Evelyn and she was not looking too happy this evening. She was holding a bowl of food in her lap while a chain was coiled around and held onto the cuffs on her wrists.

But what caught his attention was the attire she was wearing or lack of there was she had on her person. She was as destitute of clothes with the exception of wearing that bronze plating on her chest and those long flowing veils that did barely to hide her form from those that dare to glance at her and leer.

She had an odd assortment of jewelry that seem to go with her ensemble and her face painted in yellow markings that were similar to the ones he seen on the females earlier.

She didn't look too please to be in those or seem very comfortable sitting there the whole time. She turn her head away from the scene, her eyes rolling towards the heaven only to have her see him there.

* * *

Evelyn was staring to grow bored and wondering if this night would ever end. Eventually, she turn her gaze away from the floor over towards the terrace and saw the two moons up above but then notice something standing near one opening.

She squinted, trying to get a better look at him as the figure was hidden by shadows yet as the moonlight filter down, her eyes widen as she recognized him. It was her uncle, Carter!

She looked surprised to see him, Carter thought as he saw her eyes widen and mouth open and close as she said his name. He saw her taking a quick glance around to see if anyone else had notice him up there but thankfully only she had. He was relief that no one had as everyone was too busy eating or talking to look up or see him right in plain view.

He took a look around and having to guess that there was over a hundred or more of these creatures in this very room and doubt that they could take them all on without having more alerted by his escape. He look to Evelyn again and saw her eyes were on him.

_Don't worry Eevee I gonna get us both out of here soon, I promise but first need to figure how to get that medallion off Tars_…

As if reading his mind, Evelyn look to her side where Tars was, still not suspecting anything amidst as he was chatting with another Thark while turning back to him and shaking her head, indicting he couldn't and knew she was right.

It was way too risky and they couldn't very well chance it in some case that something went wrong. They would need a diversion but what…

Just as Carter was trying to think of a plan that could work for them, there was a loud commotion and Tharks were being knocked over when the strange beast burst into the room, causing a ruckus in its' wake. It slammed clumsily into a group of Tharks, knocking them down as it came crashing in and barking up at him. It was the Thark's watchdog from earlier! Carter curse to himself and wondering why of all people did it have to go after him.

Evelyn was to say surprised as well as shocked by the sight of this strange creature. It was nothing like she ever seen as it came barging in and knocking over those that got in it's way. She also noticed that it was looking in the same direction where Carter was and barking up at him.

Oh no this was not good, not good at all, if the Tharks see him then they were done for! She looked from him to the beast as it continue to make its' noise while those look on to it with anger. She glance back up at her uncle, wanting to tell him to go somewhere else, to run. He was still standing there when she heard a loud painful whine and whirling around as she saw the beast was getting beat up by the others who decide to go and punish it.

The Tharks were upon the creature in an instant, raining down blows on its thick hide. Evelyn lift her gaze up and look to Carter and was torn on what he should do as he heard the beast cried out.

Carter saw the look his niece was giving him and knew she wanted him to do something. Carter's first instinct was to help the creature, the other to use this a sort of distraction to grab Evelyn and halt her out while they weren't looking. Yet seeing the creature being beaten because it was only doing what it was suppose to and then heard Evelyn cry out, "Stop it leave it alone!"

Evelyn couldn't believe what she was seeing but then having had enough of this and couldn't tolerate anymore of this cruelty. She toss the bowl to the side and rushing over to where the beast was while pushing back those in her way. It didn't matter what would happen to her but maybe this distraction would be enough for her uncle to make his escape. He can come back for her later she told herself as she grab onto one of the Thark there and was pulling him back, crying out for them to stop.

One of them elbowed her and was shoved rather forcefully and thrown back towards the steps of the throne. She cry out when she felt her side bump up against it, hitting her bruise ribs there and knowing that they hadn't been healed just yet. She heard a loud shout and looking to see her uncle jumping in and knocking the Tharks away.

When Carter saw her getting involve in the mad fray, trying to get the Tharks to stop what they were doing right before she was forcefully shove away and seeing her fell against the stone mantle and landing on her side. He saw the pained expression on her face and having her arms wrapped around her sides and that's when he had it.

That done it, he thought as no one, no one hurts his niece and gets away with it.

"Stop it!" He dove forward, calling out to the others, pushing those from the beast, "I said that's enough!"

He pulled a Thark off the creature, the same one who he saw hurt Evelyn and punched him hard, knocking the warrior back across the floor and heard a sickening crack when it hit the stone steps.

The Thark lay dead, just a few inches right by Evelyn's side and she looking in between him and the corpse. The other Tharks stopped in shock, staring at Carter. He held up his own fist, amazed at his own strength.

Evelyn couldn't believe it herself even as she saw what her uncle did and all with one punch. She had heard the loud crack as the Thark's neck snapped like a twig and seeing his corpse right by her just by a few inches. She heard the room had become so still, everyone becoming silent as they were all looking over at Carter with shock and saw he had the same awed expression on his face.

But the silence was broken by Tars Tarkas as he walked down from his throne and was standing next to Evelyn as he stare at the dead Thark near her. She turn from her uncle to him and seeing the look on his face before he turn his gaze to where her uncle was.

Slowly he straightened and turned cold eyes on Carter. "You killed him with one blow."

"I-I didn't mean to—" He looked from him to Evelyn who was also unable to believe it unless she glance back at the body right beside her. But that wasn't the only thing Carter realizes.

"Wait I understood you?" But even as the thought flitted through his mind, Tars gestured to the others, and they all set upon Carter, despite Evelyn's cries of protest as they lash down at him. Using their fists to rain blows upon him, furious and eager to avenge their fallen comrade.

He could still hear Evelyn's voice among the others as she was calling out, telling them to stop and leave him alone. Carter was still too stunned to fight back. He went limp, wincing as green fists pummeled him into unconsciousness. His last thought was to wonder if he would die here…without ever knowing where here really was.

Evelyn wanted to go help him but her sides were still hurting and could barely move from her position. She saw Tars walk over and began pulling Thark after Thark off him. He was looking around at those assemble, demanding to know how did this happened.

"How did this happen? Who is to blame?!" No one said anything and then they heard someone rushing in and Evelyn saw was Sola showing up and saw her looking down at Carter then at Jeddak.

Sarkoja was standing right beside her and saw her smiling smugly down at the worried Sola and Evelyn was thinking, _I'm really starting to hate that grin of hers._

Somehow she knew right then that the water had reached its boiling point and come morning, they were all going to be in a whole heap of trouble.


	6. Chapter V

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey everyone, Blue Kitsune here and got another chapter ready for everyone and hope you all like as me and ******Insearchofsunrise** had this chapter ready and hoping you all enjoy it. Please read and review and also enjoy.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own John Carter or Disney but the character aka Evelyn is my own creation and please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 05**

Carter had no idea what just happened but had the mother of all headaches as it was throbbing like hell and could hear the pounding getting louder inside his ear.

No wait, those sounded like drums and opening his eyes slightly to see where he was. He saw that he was chained to a pillar alongside with Sola in the plaza square. Her head was bending down and look like she was also sleeping yet saw the look on her face and saw otherwise. He took a glance around and saw all the other Tharks were there, Evelyn right by Jeddak who had his eyes on Sola but his face remaining expressionless.

He saw Sarkoja standing by a burning fire and reaching to pull the branding tool from the flames. Slowly she raised the white-hot iron out of the flames, seeing it was brandishing red and holding it out to everyone to see. She smiled that horrific grin and saw why when she stroll to where Sola was and brought the iron down firmly onto Sola's back.

Sola lift her head once she felt her flesh sizzled under the burning metal. She struggled against the bonds that held her fast. But she didn't cry out, she didn't have to as someone else did it for her.

"Stop it! Stop this! Leave her alone!" He recognize it to be his niece's voice and turning his head slightly as he saw her in the crowd and standing next to the Jeddak. She was yelling at them to put a stop to this and could see she was putting up a struggle to go over but saw she was being held back. But that didn't stop her from her attempt to tell them to leave them alone.

"For the love of God, please stop this at once!" Carter heard Evelyn muttering as she watched and knew it was tearing her up inside as she was force to see this. He wish he could go over to her and tell her everything would be all right. Yet he couldn't do anything to comfort her as they remain lock in place and could not take his eyes off the brutality of this.

* * *

Evelyn couldn't help thinking this was beyond cruel of them to be doing this and being forced to watch along with everyone else as they surrounded them. She watched helplessly as they chain first her uncle and then Sola to the stone pillar. Carter was still render unconscious and Sola looking so pitiful when they brought her over with her head down, knowing what was about to happen as they drag her towards it.

She wanted to do something but Tars Tarkas kept a firm grip on her chain and making her feel more like a dog on a leash. She thought it was too unbearable and even if she did mange to get loose, the look the Jeddak send her forced her to remain in place. The silent promise that the punishment would be made much worse if she try to break free and knowing her uncle wouldn't want her to get involved anymore than he had wanted to. So with great reluctant and a heavy heart, she stood there and watched them continue this barbaric performance.

She saw two warriors move forward and rip Sola's harness off and leaving her bare for all to see. She could not help but notice the numerous callous markings on her and wonder what she had done to deserve so many. She had seen the welts that covered her arms beforehand but never imagine there were more that litter the Thark's entire form.

She could only stand there, watching helplessly as the Tharks performed their ritual. The others blamed Sola for Carter's escape and this was her punishment. She wanted to argue with them, telling them their logic was all uncalled for but doubt they would pay her any heed to what she say.

Sarkoja seem to be relishing every second of Sola's pain. Under the hot sun, the assembled Tharks watched, hungry for blood or perhaps just for a diversion. Again, anger well inside her chest as she sees Sarkoja taking great satisfaction with her work and wanting nothing more than to wipe the smirk off her face.

As the brand burned into Sola's flesh again, they heard Carter yelling to them, trying to make them stop. "It was my fault—"

Tal Hajus strode forward towards Carter and slapped the back of his head. "Silence!"

Carter turned, glaring at the broken-tusked Thark, "Do that again and I'll—"Tal slapped him again. Evelyn wanted to rush over and give Tal an open taste of her fist but she knew by doing so might make things worse so it was best to remain in place. But it didn't stop the burning rage that was bubbling inside her wishing someone would do something and put a stop to this.

It seemed her prayers were answer when she heard Tars Tarkas shout, "Enough! That's enough Sarkoja!"

She saw the iron pulled away and Tars walked over and indicated to Tal's to cut the binding, releasing them. His sword cleaves through the metal and Carter saw Sola drop to the floor.

Evelyn had been force to remain where she was as one of the guards held her chain in place for the Jeddak as he was talking to the two. She wished she could hear what Tars Tarkas was saying as he talked to Sola in a low voice no one but them could hear. Eventually Sola picked herself up and then walk to where Evelyn was to get by. She wish she could have say something to her but Sola had not stop to acknowledge her as she walk through the crowd and disappeared.

She had not been able to see her go before Evelyn felt her chain jerk and turning to find was being drag over to where her uncle and Tars Tarkas were.

* * *

Carter thought it was odd when the Jeddak bent down to Sola and said to her in a soft whisper only for her to hear. "_There is no room for another mark, Sola. Your next offense will be your last._"

Something in the Thark's tone made Carter think why he would go and tell Sola and why he could hear the concern in his tone.

It left him wondering a good deal if there was a possibility, Sola was, that she might be…

Then his train of thought was cut short when he felt a tugging and turned to see Tars holding his chain like a leash. And wasn't long before Evelyn was brought over and standing right beside him. She was still wearing the clothes from the other night but she had been given a top to cover herself and kept most of her skin from getting burnt under the blazing sun.

But still, it didn't change the fact that these people had force Evelyn to go parading around like some kind of—

"Jump, Virginia." Carter glared at Tars briefly. He wanted nothing more to do with these savages…whoever they were, wherever they came from.

He saw Tars march over and pulling on Evelyn's chain, jerking her back from his side and right behind him. "You will jump, Virginia. Now."

From behind Tars Tarkas, Evelyn fixed her eyes on Carter. He wasn't being given any other choice and knew that if he didn't do as he was told, and then Evelyn might interfere—

"Fliers!" Everyone looked up. High on a battered rooftop was a Thark scout pointing wildly at the sky.

"You are the stones," Tars Tarkas said, "The sand." Carter and Evelyn shared a confuse glance before they were both dragged in, following the others.

The Tharks scattered silently, slipping like ghosts into the doorways and arcades, the hole and windows and hiding places they'd carved out in the ruins.

Tars yanked sharply on both their chains, pulling them toward a collapsed outpost tower. Carter glanced skyward again and heard the first faint rumbling from above.

"Uncle keep up!" Hurriedly, he turned to follow the Thark leader and Evelyn.

Tharks crowded the collapsed battlements, staring at the sky. A bookmaker was moving among them and collecting armbands, torques and other valuables into a bowl.

"Helium," a Thark said. Another sneered at him. "Zodanga!" A third dropped a necklace into the bowl. "Helium."

Evelyn took notice of what they were doing and couldn't help asking, "Are they placing bets on those whatchamacallits things that are buzzing in the sky like that?" She wasn't able to get an answer as everyone was yelling and screaming and her voice was lost within the noise.

Carter heard what Evelyn said but he figured that it was plainly obvious to them that it was their source of entertainment most likely. He stretched his limbs, struggling to peer up into the sky. Tars had loosened his and Evelyn chains, but his muscles still ached.

Up above, three vicious looking, red-colored airships pursued a single, ornate one flying a blue flag. The Jeddak explained to the two what they were.

"Zodanga are the red flag," Tars said, "Helium, the blue."

"And let me guess you're the green then?" Carter sent his niece a look, "Eevee." She crossed her arms and sent him a similar look, "What can't I make a simple comment while we watch this from the master box or is that not allowed?"

Carter tried not to moan, leave it to his niece and her sharp tongue. But Tars didn't seem to take any notice of their conversation as he was watching the battle up there and the two humans turn their gaze to see what happened.

"Evelyn do you see what I see?" Carter pointed at the lead Zodangan ship. A deadly looking black weapon gripped its side, tendrils reaching into the hull. The weapon looked out of place, like a living creature stitched to a machine.

"What is that?" Evelyn was also wondering about that and also it looked familiar to her but couldn't figure where she seen something like that.

Tars peered through a spyglass for a moment, then shrugged but didn't seem to care what it was.

"Flying ships." Carter whispered and Evelyn looked from him to those up there and had to agree. Ships that could fly across the sky, boy would she like to tell the people back home about that.

The lead Zondangan ship pulled almost directly overhead. Its eerie blue weapon began to glow bright, and then fired a bolt of blue energy directly at the Helium vessel. When it struck, the Helium ship glowed, listed and sparked.

Carter thought he saw a man on the side stiffen, cry out and vanish in the blue light. Evelyn saw it as well, "What in all of heaven's might was that…?"

The Helium ship stopped dead in the air, hovering just above the ruins. The Tharks cheered. Carter turned to Tars. "Your people root for Zodanga?"

"Zodanga is winning the war. But it makes no difference to us. I say let the red men kill red men until only Tharks remain."

"Oh that sounds very rational of you…" Evelyn said sarcastically under her breath and Carter had to agree.

Evelyn looked from Tars and then saying in a low voice so only her uncle may hear, "I don't know about you but I hope that whoever he wages on doesn't come out the victor since I believe he'll go for those reds and my gut tells me those Zondango or whatever are not good news."

Above, the blue beam flashed out again and the two turn their attention back to the fight. "That don't look like a fair fight," Carter said and Evelyn had to agree.

Tars stared grimly through the spyglass, "Zodanga never fights fair."

* * *

Sab Than watched with satisfaction as his crew marched the last of the Helium prisoners onto the deck of his airship. A prisoner stumbled as he stepped off the gangplank, almost falling into the open air between the two ships.

The Heliumites fell passively into a line, facing their captors. Their faces were hidden by protective helmets, but Sab Than could almost smell their fear. They'd just seen dozens of their fellow crewmen disintegrate, wiped from existence by the blue ray. And now they were prisoners of Zodanga.

Sab Than smiled. Encasing his hand, the Thern pistol pulsed like a living thing. He strode down the line, flipping open the first prisoner's helmet. Sab scanned the young face and frowned. He moved to the second prisoner, then the third.

He stopped at the fourth, an older man with slate-dark eyes set against reddish skin. "Where is she?"

The man said nothing. Sab Than raised his hand and fired the Thern weapon. The prisoner screamed, flashed blue, and vanished.

The next prisoner's eyes were wide with fear when Sab pulled up his helmet. Sab raised the weapon and held its glowing tip right before the man's face. "Where is sh—"

"Sire!" Sab Than whirled to see a crewman pointing toward the captive Helium ship. The gangway between the ships lurched, jerking violently up and to the side. Zodangan soldiers caught on the gangway, flailed wildly, struggling to maintain their balance.

The Helium corsair was pulling away, spreading its vanes to gather power. Trying to break free. "Who's on that ship?" Sab Than demanded.

"Only our own men," the boarding party leader replied. "We left no Heliumites alive, sire. I swear!"

"To the bridge. Move!" Sab turned, pointed, saw one of the Heliumites give a signal—and then the prisoners were upon them. They swarmed over their captors, and a brawl began.

"Finish them!" Sab Than screamed, firing his hand weapon. Another Heliumite dissolved in blue fire. The gangplank snapped. Zodangans screamed and toppled off into the open air.

Sab Than raced for the bridge, dodging both his own soldiers and the rebel Heliumites. This was not the end, he vowed. Before this day was out, he would possess the Helium princess's hand in marriage—and Barsoom would be united under his iron rule.

Sab stopped just before the bridge entrance and glanced over the side of the deck. His sister ship was arcing in toward the runaway Helium corsair, moving to intercept it.

But the corsair was moving too fast…

* * *

Zodangan soldiers rained down among the Tharks, their necks snapping and heads crunching as they struck the stone ruins. The Tharks pointed with each impact, groaning in glee and mock sympathy.

Evelyn wince as she didn't like to see the sky raining people down and watching as they bodies hit the ground splat.

"Those ships are gonna collide," Carter said.

As he and Evelyn watched, the Helium corsair picked up speed and struck the second Zodangan ship with a sickening crunch. The corsair listed sharply to one side, its solar vanes cracked and damaged. More Zodangans spilled off the deck, dropping to their deaths among the uncaring Tharks.

But Carter's eye was caught by another motion on the corsair's deck. He snatched the spyglass away from Tars, ignoring the Thark's protest. Through it he saw an armored visored figure, dressed very differently from the red-garbed Zodangans, tumble across the deck to pitch over the side. The figure sailed through the air for a moment, and then managed to catch hold of the ship's gunwale, projecting off the side. The figure's helmet flipped off, and long brown hair spilled out.

The woman was tall and lush, with full lips, strong arms and a rich hue to her skin.

_She's beautiful_, Carter was unaware that he said this out loud and his niece gave him a quizzical look before snatching the spyglass to see for herself and then, "She's human." Carter took it from her again and saw she was right.

They saw her hung desperately from the airship, her eyes searching wildly. For an instant they seem to lock on Carter's, through the spyglass. Faintly, they heard her cry out for help.

"Eevee stay put!" Carter tossed the spyglass to her and before she could say anything she watch as he took off with a leap, soaring high up into the air. His chain unspoiled behind him. Tars reached for it, but the Thark was too late

The two watch him as he head off to rescue the person who was hanging on for dear life. Evelyn hope that he'll come out all right as well as making sure that he didn't run into any other mishaps.

Carter arced down toward a rooftop, almost missing it; the chain's weight was throwing him off. As he landed, he heard the woman's cry, clearer this time. He glanced at her thrashing figure, then around at the various buildings. Only a few roofs stood higher than his current position.

Gathering up his chain, he jumped again, gaining a few more feet. If the ship kept drifting…and if he could just get a little bit closer to it…

For the first time since the Apache cave, Carter felt a sense of purpose—maybe, he realize with a shock, for the first time since the war.

_I won't fail you_, he thought and leaped again, ever closer to the strange red woman with the flowing hair.

Tars, Evelyn as well as everyone else were watching Carter go while hearing many Tharks saying that they could not believe it. That Virginia was able to do such and was following his every move. Tars and Evelyn were rushing down on the ground; the Thark bookmaker continued his rounds. He stepped over a fallen Zodangan soldier, cocked his head at Tars Tarkas. "Zodanga or Helium?"

Tars didn't turn but went to drop an amulet into the bookmaker's bowl while grinning that grin as he proclaim, "I bet Virginia!"

Evelyn heard Tars placed his wage on her uncle and had to keep from shaking her head.

Great now it looks like she'll have to hope he wins if she wanted her uncle to stay alive.

_Just please lord, make sure Carter doesn't wind up getting himself killed for this or I'm sure to go and get him myself._

* * *

The Thark settlement had once been a great port city. Now its stonework stood weathered and chipped, towers and temples torn down by sand, time and scavenging hordes.

Carter sprang from rooftop to rooftop, cupola to crumbling parapets, zigzagging his way up toward the listing Helium airship. He paused, dart a glance ahead. Only one thin-ledged cupola stood higher now, and it was at least fifty feet away. He hesitated.

Then the Helium airship lurched over, tipping onto its side in mid-air. The woman lost her grip, cried out, and began to fall.

Grimacing, Carter crouched and sprang as high as he could. He rose. She fell. Carter stretched in mid-air until he caught her flailing body. She grabbed tight to him and he twisted again, managing to land on the cupola. His chain unspoiled down off the platform, almost toppling him from the ledge. He staggered for a second, and then recovered, still clutching her in his arms.

Time seemed to stop as they stared into each other's eyes. For an instant, he felt that sense of purpose that had been missing for so long.

Then a gangplank slammed down onto the cupola's ledge. Carter looked up and saw one of the Zodangan airships hovering just above. Red-garbed soldiers poured down the gangplank, swords and guns drawn.

Carter set Dejah down on her feet. "Beg your pardon, ma'am." As she watched in surprise, he grabbed the sword out of her hilt. "If you'll kindly stay behind me…this might get dangerous."

The soldiers swarmed off the gangplank. Carter grabbed the chain still leashed to his body and cracked it like a whip, slamming into the first two soldiers.

With his other hand, Carter swung the woman's sword in a wide arc, marveling at how light and flexible it was. One soldier screamed and grabbed his slashed chest. The other was less fortunate—the blade stabbed straight into his heart.

Carter had done well so far. But as he caught his breath, the last remaining Zodangan swung his sword, knocking the blade clean out of Carter's hand. Stunned, Carter watched it fly…straight toward the woman. She grabbed it expertly by the hilt, tumbled acrobatically down in front of Carter and impaled the Zondangan with a single quick, neat motion.

Carter stared down at the dead man, then up at the fierce woman. "Maybe I ought to stay behind you," He said.

She smiled; it was a warm smile, very unlike the monstrous grins of the Tharks. "Let me know when it gets dangerous," she said.

She reached down and wiped her blade clean on Carter's baby garment. Only then did he realize he was still wearing the loincloth Sola had dressed him in the night before. He felt briefly embarrassed but before he could say something he heard noise and realized they had more company coming their way.

* * *

Evelyn, like everyone else was watching the scene with astonishment and was amazed by her uncle's sword fighting skill, course he had learned well in his Calvary days. Those soldiers didn't stand a chance as he made a few quick slashes while also using the chain to crack a few of their skulls like eggshells.

Wow look at him go, it was absolutely astounding and the woman hadn't done a bad job holding her own either when she helped save her uncle's hide just then. She could see she had years of experience on her for the way she wield that thing.

_I guess women here can fight as well as men._ But that wasn't the only thing she noticed as she could see there was a bit of a spark going on between them. Yet really of all places, not that she held anything against her uncle but now wasn't really a good time to find a new romance while they still had the enemy to think about.

Then a great shadow fell on them both and knew that her uncle was going to need some reinforcements as he couldn't very well take them all on by himself.

"Ok, that's it. If he thinks I'm going to stand by and let him take on these guys by himself..." She turned to one of the Tharks standing beside her and pointed in his direction, "You, where do you keep your rifles?" The Thark turned to her with a confused expression, "Our what?"

Evelyn groan, figuring it must be a different name they called them by. "You know the things that you use to fire with?"

She pretended to be holding one of their long ranged weapon and aiming them up at the ships and mimic shooting it. Tars seem to understand what she was saying and he beckon one of his men over and told him to bring one over to them. He returned rather quickly and handing the weapon to the Jeddak. Tars then passed it to her, right after undoing the shackles on her wrists, allowing her to move about. She lifted her head and saw Tars giving her a clear look to tell why she was being given this opportunity.

"Show us what you can do Eevee." She gave him a smile that could almost be similar to his and said, "Oh trust me I plan to do that."

And so much more she thought as she followed in the same direction Carter went, jumping onto one of the many roofs and finding a spot while holding the rifle in her hand. The mechanism was unfamiliar, but figured out how it worked and it was simply aim and shoot.

_Time to show them what a Carter can really do._ She peered through the gun's sight, centered it on the soldiers directly below and fired. Once, twice, three times. Like shooting fleas off a dog, this was more like it.

* * *

Carter looked up to see the other two Zodangan warships converging on their position. One of them the highest bore the strange black weapon he'd seen before. The Helium ship still hung next to it, smoking and listing on its side.

Aboard the nearest Zodangan ship, a fresh contingent of soldiers appeared at the top of the gangplank. Their leader pointed and they started down towards Carter and the woman at a run.

"I've had enough of these boys," Carter said. He pointed to a spiral ramp leading down the far side of the cupola to the settlement below. "Ma'am, may I suggest you run?"

Without waiting for her reply, Carter charged the gangplank and swinging his chain around, knocking most down while dodging the swipe of their swords.

He didn't even notice one coming at him from behind before he heard a gasp and Carter turn his head to see the Zodangan solder fall dead, with a gaping hole in his chest. He lifted his head and saw Evelyn crouching on top of one of the buildings holding a smoking rifle. She saluted him like a solider, and then pointed the rifle, shooting down one after the other, hitting each mark as they charged to him.

Got to give his niece props, she sure knew how to shoot and he was the one who taught her. But now it looks like it was getting a little too crowded down here and would leave the rest to her for that moment.

Carter vaulted over the astonished soldier's that were coming in and landing just behind them. Another leap took him onto the deck of their ship, where more surprised Zodangans whirled to face him, drawing their swords.

But Carter was already airborne again, springing to the roof of the ship's bridge. He gazed out towards the second airship and hissed in a deep breath.

Then he jumped through empty air toward the second ship. He banked off its deck, then leaped up to that ship's roof in turn. Without letting himself think, Carter sprang up again toward the bigger ship, aiming straight for its weapons deck.

The startled gun crew saw him coming, pointed and struggled to swivel their weapons in his direction. Too late, Carter arced down like a missile, landing with a flurry of punches and kicks. He knocked the gunmen off the deck, not even turning to watch as they fell. Then he grabbed a mounted gun, pivoted it, aimed and open fire on the ship.

The second Zondangan airship lurched, cracked in half and burst into flames. It began to plummet, towing the still-tangled Helium ship in its wake.

For a sick moment, Carter thought the two ships might strike the Thark settlement where Evelyn was there as well. The Tharks' ways were barbaric, and they'd treated him like a child. But he didn't want them slaughtered.

He sighed in relief as the ships swung wide, striking the sand just beyond the settlement where, in centuries gone by, the sea had once been. The ground shook with the tremendous crash.

Carter thought he heard something else from below, too: The cheering of the Tharks and also looking to see Evelyn waving up at him, smiling as she join the others in their cheering.

Well it looks like he better get down there then. He turned around only to see a fierce warrior facing him. He had cruel human eyes, a golden breastplate fringe with fur and the red cape of Zodanga.

Carter reached for his weapon, realized he had none. The warrior raised a hand. It was covered in a strange, glowing blue weapon unlike anything Carter had ever seen.

"I am Sab Than, ruler of Zodanga," the man said, "And I sentence you to…"

He trailed off and seemed to cock his head at some unknown voice. The weapon's glow faded and Sab Than looked down at his own hand in dismay. "What? Take him _alive_?"

Carter looked to the man in confusion, was he talking to himself or was there someone else with them? A trio of soldiers swarmed Carter. He swung his chain, knocking them back, slashing deep. Sab Than cried out. "Leave him!"

Then Sab stepped forward, drawing his sword. He smiled, almost a leer. "This should be fun."

Carter snatched up a sword from one of the fallen Zodangans, raising it just in time. The two blades clashed, glancing off each other with a bright spark. Sab Than pulled back, grinned and thrust forward. Carter parried but just barely.

"What are you?" The Zodangan asked, "You aren't a red man, you aren't quite a white ape…"

He didn't know whether those were supposed to be either a compliment or an insult but either way he was too busy focusing on keeping his sword from cutting him. Carter had trained with blades, but the weapon was unfamiliar and Sab Than was clearly a master swordsman. Slowly the Zodangan backed him up against the gunwale.

"Whatever you are," Sab Than hissed, "you will bleed like a—"The Zodangan stopped, gapping over the deck past Carter, "_Tharks_!"

Carter turned, looked down and caught a split second glimpse: the green horde stood massed atop the ruins, heavily armed. Every weapon aimed straight up at the airships.

Carter slashed out wildly, forcing Sab Than back. Then he leaped, bouncing off the remaining airship's roof just as the Tharks opened fire.

The airship burst into flame, exploding in a huge conflagration. Carter felt the heat on his back as he soared through the air, swimming and flailing, trying to aim for a soft area on the sand below. It was a long way down.

Above him, the sole remaining airship—Sab Than's vessel—took hit after hit, but remained aloft. Sab's gunners recovered, firing a few rounds back down at the Tharks. But the ship was clearly damaged.

Carter braced himself for a hard landing, looked down…and saw a small red figure, followed by a flash of green, running out on the sand away from the Thark settlement.

It was the red woman, the one from the Helium ship.

He crashed down on a sand dune with a hard thud.

* * *

Evelyn saw what happened and quickly jumped down from her spot on the building and heading in the direction she saw him land. The rifle was strapped to her back and saw Sola right as she came down and approach her. She was about ready to speak when she saw the red-skinned woman walking over to them. The one her uncle had helped save from falling to her immediate death.

The Helium woman handed her sword to Sola and spoke with the terse confidence of a commanding officer. "I surrender. You may take me captive now." She then went to where the crowd was gathering, leaving a shell-shocked Evelyn and equally confused Sola.

Evelyn blinked wondering if she just really witness that just now. Didn't she seem a little too happy to be taken prisoner among them? Was it some weird custom of theirs to be giddy with their captor?

"O—kay…is that usually normal for you guys when you get a captive here?" Evelyn asked as she turn to Sola who said nothing but then hurrying to go to where Carter was.

This just kept getting weirder and weirder in her book.

* * *

Sab Than burst onto his bridge. Soldiers lay dead everywhere, slumped over smoking equipment. As the ship lurched beneath him, Sab heaved the Light Master's body off the light meter and checked the readings. He moved from one station to another, slamming levers hastily.

The surviving Navigator stared at him with frightened eyes. "Prepare to turn about," Sab said. "We're going after the princess."

Then he felt the familiar tingling in his mind, and Matai Shang was there again. In his thoughts, on the bridge, always with him. Always in control.

The price Sab Than paid for unlimited power.

"No," Matai Shang said, "The Tharks have her. This opportunity has been lost."

"Why did you want him alive? The white ape 'man', whatever he is?" The Thern said nothing, instead Matai Shang told him but directly inside his mind, "_**Go home, Sab Than. Another chance will present itself.**_"

"How will you find them again?" Matai Shang smiled a thin smile, and Sab Than wince at a brief sharp stabbing in his brain.

"We can find anyone." The Thern said as he was looking back out at the settlement, his eyes mostly focus on where the stranger had landed.

It had not been in their plans but a minor setback that would be properly remedied so long as he didn't get in their way.

And if he does, the Thern mused, he would see to it that he'd be wiped out of existence without so much a second thought.

No one would stand in their way for what the Therns had planned for this planet and everyone on it.


	7. Chapter VI

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey everyone, Blue Kitsune here and got another chapter ready for everyone and hope you all like as me and ******Insearchofsunrise** had this chapter ready and hoping you all enjoy it. Please read and review and also enjoy.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own John Carter or Disney but the character aka Evelyn is my own creation and please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 06**

Carter lifted himself off the ground and came up sputtering red sand out of his mouth. In the distance, the wreckage of three airships burned, filling the air with a charred smell of wood and human flesh.

He saw that Evelyn was rushing over towards him and helping him stand up while saying about what happened. "Well uncle I got to say this turn out to be quite something and seems we did pretty good didn't we?"

They stood together for a long moment as the airships smoked and then heard something. The sound of wild chanting rang out and they whirled around to see the entire Thark horde charging straight towards them.

"Did I not tell you he could jump?" Tars Tarkas demanded as he ran out in the lead, hollering and waving towards them.

"Oh no." Carter decided that it was time for them to go. He grabbed her around the waist and Carter crouched to leap but something held him back. He looked down to see the faithful dog-like animal, Woola, gripping his leg in playful affection.

Carter try to shake him off, "Let go!" but it was too late. The Tharks swarmed around them, pulling him away from Evelyn and were slapping him roughly on the back. Some also did the same with Evelyn and could hear most of them saying their names chanting, "_Virginia! Eevee!_" over and over.

Tars Tarkas pushed through the crowd. He grabbed Carter up in all four of his arms, beaming like a proud father. "You are ugly but you are beautiful. And you fight like a Thark!"

Carter blanched but then Tars Tarkas set him down in front of the warriors. Evelyn saw them surround him and handing him their gear and weapons, dressing him up like a Christmas tree.

Tars Tarkas himself removed his baldric and draping it around Carter, as show that he was one of them. And Carter spotted something hanging around the leader's neck: the medallion, the object that had brought them to this strange place.

He then saw the Jeddak turn and walked over to where Evelyn was and addressed the crowd once more.

"And this one, she has shot down so many of the red wor-rather though she is scrawny and frail, she too is Thark!" Evelyn frown, feeling slightly insulted thought was probably supposed to be a compliment from him. But still she was not scrawny!

Again the crowd cheer and then Evelyn saw the others coming towards her, each of them bearing gifts. She held up her hands and shaking her head as she tried to tell them she didn't want any of it.

"Ah thanks but really I mean—" But before she could even take a step back, they were already upon her and she too was being showered by their odd assortment of trinkets.

Taking one look at hers then back to Carter's, she didn't know which of them look more ridiculous with their odd garnishes. But then she saw his eyes were on Tars and looking to see he was staring at the medallion.

"Jeddak of the Tharks!" Everyone turned to the sound and saw was the red-skinned woman. Sola stood guarding her at gunpoint.

"I am Dejah Thoris," she continued, "Regent of the Royal Helium Academy of Science. My research vessel was attacked. I managed to restart its Ninth Ray drive, but I was unable to save my—"

Tars Tarkas stepped up roughly and shoved Dejah into Carter's arms. "Your share of the spoils."

The Tharks laughed, a horrible sound. Dejah turned even redder and Evelyn could understand how she felt.

"Sola," Tars Tarkas said, "tend to Virginia's property."

"Yes my Jeddak." Sola grabbed the struggling Dejah in all four arms. Carter watched, helpless and unsure.

"You know," Dejah snarled, "once Sab Than has conquered me, he will turn his weapon on you!"

"I know that Zodanga has found a way to defeat you," Tars Tarkas replied, chuckling, "And now you seek a weapon of your own. But Virginia and Eevee fight for us! They will fight the Torquas in the South, the Warhoons in the North. And Virginia will be called '_Dotar Sojat_'! My good right arms! And Eevee will be my _Padwar_!"

The Tharks raised their weapons in a mighty cheer. Tars Tarkas turned to Carter and Evelyn, grinning his horrific Thark grin. Evelyn was not sure what to say when they were given these titles yet she didn't have to as she heard her uncle speak and made everyone silent.

"No," Carter said. Tars Tarkas's face fell. "I don't fight for anyone. Not anymore."

Exhausted, Carter began to strip off the Thark gifts: a belt, a rifle, a large amulet. The adrenaline rush had worn off and the reality of the situation began to wash over him. This was not his home, not his or Evelyn's. These were not their people. They were barely people at all.

Tars Tarkas moved toward him, grinning again. "Virginia," he said low. "Reject this honor, and I cannot guarantee the safety of your red girl or the other one." Carter stared at Tars, eyes dropping once again to the spider-patterned medallion around the Jeddak's neck.

Then he looked past Tars Tarkas at Sola's scars, the barbaric markings that covered her arms. He scanned the faces of the Tharks. Sarkoja and Tal Hajus stood watching, eager for Carter to make the wrong decision. They would be only happy to see him exiled or killed.

And lastly there was Dejah and Evelyn. Still proud, still haughty but with a hint of fear in her eyes. He saw the same look in Evelyn's though she would do whatever he asked her to do, even fight against a whole horde to protect him which he didn't deserve to have her lay her life for him.

He didn't like what Tars Tarkas was telling him but he saw no other way for him other than to accept his position.

Grimacing, Carter pumped his fist…weakly at first, then with as much vigor as he could manage. "I…I am Dotar Sojat," He said. The Tharks erupted in madness, whooping and cheering louder than ever.

Tars Tarkas pointed to the wrecked airships. "To the plunder!" Still cheering, the Tharks took off a run toward the wreckage. Sarkoja and Tal Hajus paused to glower briefly at Carter. Then they too followed.

Carter moved toward Dejah, still held firm in Sola's grasp. But the Helium woman gave him a dark look and turned away.

Evelyn walked over to her uncle, she too having remove the 'gifts' they had given her, and stood by him while she place her hand on his shoulder. "You did what you thought you had to and I do not hold it against you. I would have done the same if I was in your shoes uncle."

He reach to place his hand over her and look to her sadly, knowing she would have, in his place for his sake. "Thanks Eevee though I wish I hadn't gotten you involved in this…it seems like wherever I go, trouble is bound to find me and bring you along for the ride."

He walked in the direction where the other went. Evelyn stood there, watching him go before she too followed.

* * *

Hours later, a bleak sun set over the wreckage of Helium's airship. The fires had died down, but Tharks still swarmed over the ship's splintered decks like an army of giant green ants. Carter and Evelyn stood a few feet away on the sands, watching as the Tharks tossed Helium corpses aside carelessly.

Dejah was right next to them, biting her lip to hold back tears at the fate of her countrymen. A crude leash, held by Sola, encircled her neck.

"War," Carter said, "Shameful thing." The words sounded weak, inadequate but what else could he really say other than what was in front of them. Evelyn looked towards the carcasses and thinking the same thing as him and agreed it was shameful indeed.

She understood what her uncle was saying; probably thinking of what he had seen and force to witness such horror. She never imagined anything like this when she heard the stories of such brutality but as she look to the pile of corpses being thrown on top of each other and remember the ones that had been falling from the sky. She doubt she'll be able to sleep with those thoughts in her head and was sure to leave her with nightmares for week's on end.

_This was so wrong…so very wrong…_she wonder why this happened but then her thoughts were interrupted as the woman, Dejah she recalled, spoke. "Not when a noble cause is taken up by those who can make a difference."

She said this right before she looked away from the dismal sights of those poor souls. They were being tossed on top of one another instead of being given proper funeral rites but then what should they expect from those that were so barbaric and care not about their culture.

_I'm so sorry..._ Dejah thought sadly to herself while saying a silent prayer to the Goddess that those who perished would be welcomed into her open embrace. She then turned to Carter with a serious expression on her face. "You made a difference today, Virginia." She also saw Evelyn and nodded in her direction, "You both did."

"The name's John Carter and this is my niece, Evelyn. Virginia is where we're from." He said as he introduced themselves to her and notice the way she was staring at him. Evelyn too noticed the bewildering look on the woman's face.

She circled him slowly, her leash trailing behind while Sola kept a grip at the end of it, just to make sure she didn't try to escape. But Dejah was too intrigue by the two humans to even fathom the thought of running off while looking at Carter with pure interest. He was the most fascinating of them in her eyes. She realized her grandmother was right, the dreams were not pointless. There stood the hero's who held the fate of Barsoom in their hands.

"How did you learn to jump that way?" Scientific curiosity gleamed in her eyes as she inquire them about how they came across such skills. No one on Barsoom has ever had that ability before in all her years and yet here were two who were able to do such feat as to jump high into the sky. If she hadn't seen it with her very eyes, she would not have thought it possible. Yet now the question was, how were they capable of such an amazing talent.

Carter shrugged. "Don't know." He then indicated his head in the direction to where the smoldering ruins of the wreckage laid. "How'd you learn to fly?"

Evelyn was also curious about this and wanting to know how that was even possible. What people had that kind of machinery that allowed them to fly in the sky like that? What the boys back home wouldn't do to have their hands at that she bet and probably be an amazing experience to be sailing through the air like a bird…

Dejah raised a brow as she looked to them surprised. "Your ships cannot sail on light? In 'Virginia'?" She was wondering where this so-called 'Virginia' was to be exact. She never heard mention of this place and sure no one else had either. Just who were they really?

Carter and his niece shook their heads and this time it was Evelyn who went to explain to the strange woman before them.

"No, sorry Professor but back home ours don't. Our ships sail the seas, they always have though it's kind of a surprise that around here you can actually sail the sky with yours."

From her perplexed look, Carter could see that she barely grasp the concept of what his niece was telling her.

He went to gesture around at the barren sands and trying to help better emphasize it to Dejah. "You know, seas, oceans, water, endless water everywhere."

She nodded patronizingly, then grabbed his arm and gave it a squeeze. He was taken by surprise when she did that, not to say he did not mind feeling her hand on him. The warmth of her touch on his skin, the way it felt smooth yet strong as she feel his bicep before letting go. A part of him was wishing she hadn't but then forced it to the back of his mind, telling himself to knock it off.

She did the same with Evelyn though probably with less of a grip while saying out loud, "Skeletal structure seems normal. Perhaps the density of your bones…" She turn to Carter and then without warning, smacked his rear. "Jump for me."

Evelyn was gapping at her with her mouth open and looking quite shock by what she did just now. Carter also feeling the same way himself though managed to keep it from showing. But it was what she was trying to make him do and he look to her with a frown on his face.

"No!" Then saw her turn to Evelyn and ask her instead, wanting to see if she also had the same capability as she only saw Carter doing most of it.

Evelyn crossed her arms and scowled at her. "Do I look like a dog to you? I'm not a one trick pony here and you could say it nicely and with a please."

Before Dejah could say something, Sola came over and said clearly for them to hear. "Enough of this." She gave a tug on Dejah's leash, pulling her away from Evelyn but not to drag her all the way back, just enough to grab her attention. "There will be time for playfulness later."

Dejah tugged back, defiant as she look to the Thark and telling her off. "I want no playfulness from them. I want their help."

She turned back to Carter once more with determination set on her face. "Explain to me how you do it—the jumping! If it's a skill, I will pay you both to teach it to Helium. Name your price."

Evelyn open her mouth to speak but Carter held up his hand, telling her to stop while his focus was on Dejah. "We're not for hire ma'am. We got a cave of gold with our name on it."

Evelyn snorted while saying under her breath but still Carter heard her say, "Yeah somewhere which we still have no clue where here is..."

He glanced at the sun's weak orb just vanishing over the horizon. The light was fading now, sand shifting from red to brown.

A Thark sentry was patrolling in the distance, his spidery green form dwarfed by the huge Thoat beneath him. As he watched and thinking to himself, he glance over at Evelyn and saw the sad look upon her face. She was looking longing in the distance and knew what it was that made her eyes seem so forlorn and knew that he felt that too. _I want to go home_.

She didn't belong here, neither did he. One thing came to mind, the sudden revelation that there was one thing he wanted more than anything than just the gold.

Suddenly nothing was more important…not even this alluring frustrating woman who'd fallen out of the sky and into his very arms. He had not notice that Dejah was talking until she said something that grabbed his immediate attention.

"There are no seas on this planet," Dejah called to him. "Not anymore. Only a madman would rave about the Time of Oceans."

He turned to look back at Dejah, seeing her eyes were on him. "That your expert view? I'm mad?" He had been called that before and it had not bothered him in the past, but now wondering if she believed him to be so…

"Or a liar?" Evelyn glowered at her from behind her uncle, staring in disbelief at that infuriating woman.

How dare she call them liar, she should be the one to know that there were oceans, elsewhere even though this area was nothing but desert and sand.

Yet just a second ago, something she said didn't make sense, what had she mean by…she was mostly deep in thought while Sola gave a tiny Thark smirk to her uncle. "She is well matched to you, Dotar Sojat."

"Don't call me that—" He stopped, snapped his head to face Dejah, his brow furrow as he realize something else. "You said '_planet'_."

Dejah stared at him, a strange look in her eyes. Walking to the end of her leash, she knelt down, picked up a stick, and drew a single circle in the sand. They watched as she depict the image before them.

"Sun," She said. Then she drew a ring around it, and another. It wasn't long before there were a total of nine circles in all and surrounding the 'sun'. As Carter and Evelyn watched, Dejah marked a dot along each circle, beginning with the innermost.

"Rasoom," She counted off.

"Mercury," Carter said softly and Evelyn nodded as she recall that being the name of the second planet from the sun.

"Cosoom."

"Venus. Then Earth—that's us." Dejah looked up at them, a strange light of discovery in her eyes, "That is Jasoom." Then she placed a dot in the fourth ring out from the sun.

"You are on Barsoom, John Carter." Evelyn gasped while looking to her uncle who also had that same surprised look on his face.

What? That cannot be, she had to be lying, there was no way they were on another planet...

He turned away, shaking his head, trying to dislodge the thought that seem to be sitting there in his mind and make it go away. No that can't be possible…it can't be! The sun had set; darkness was falling swiftly. Carter cast his eyes upward and saw not one but two bright moons shining in the night sky. Yet somehow it seem to all make sense, everything fitting together like pieces to a puzzle as it explain so much but then how could it be…

"_Cluros_ and _Thuria_," Dejah said. "The Heavenly Lovers. Paired, like the bands you wear on your finger."

Carter fingered his wedding rings and thinking of his life back then as well as his beloved Sarah and their daughter. Suddenly he felt a deep sorrow, as vast as the distance between here and…and Jasoom. Evelyn walked over towards him and was about to ask if he was all right when he finally turn around muttering under his breath but still able to catch what he said.

"I'm on Mars," he whispered. He turn and look to Evelyn to see she had the same look on her as they realize where they were, "We're on Mars…"

"So your home is Jasoom—sorry, I mean '_Earth_.'" Dejah's tone was skeptical as obvious she didn't believe them. Then again they would have felt the same if they were in her shoes and she in theirs. "Did you come here in one of your sailing ships? Across millions of karads of empty space?"

Carter was too shell-shocked even to rise to her taunting whereas his niece wasn't as she turn to her with a scowl. "No, our ships can't. Sorry but we were somehow brought here by this strange trinket and then found ourselves taken captive by the local native as you can very well see."

Dejah looked at Evelyn and staring her up and down in her unusual clothing before turning to Carter and then asking, "A medallion you say?"

Carter nodded and saw Dejah straightened as enlightenment shone in her eyes as she realize something. "Ah! Well, that explains everything."

Carter and Evelyn shared a confuse glance before turning to her and saying at the same time, "It does?"

"Yes. You two are Therns…and you both wish to return to your rightful home. Is that it?"

This made the two again confuse, wondering what she meant by that. "I don't know what a Thern is to be frank with you Ms. Thoris." Evelyn nodded as she said, "We never even heard mention of them before back where we're from."

"We can sort this out right now. Come on." Grabbing hold of her leash, Dejah started off away from the wreckage, toward the Thark settlement. Sola frowned, looked to Carter and Evelyn. They shrugged and together they hurried to catch up with her.

"I don't like her tone." Sola whispered to Evelyn and she had to admit, she didn't either. Somehow she had a feeling that this woman was going to be a lot of trouble and wonder if she can really help them figure out how to get them back home.

"I just hope you know what you're doing…" She said softly, looking towards her uncle and strangely he was also thinking the same himself.

* * *

"You cannot enter here!" Sola protested as they made their way up towards the temple. It had been built there centuries ago as to have it overlooking the entire city from its vantage point on the cliff. But now it laid abandoned and in ruin, no sight of anything stirred as they made their way towards the ancient shrine. The answers, according to Dejah lied within it's sacred walls. Sola on the other hand was trying to turn them away and kept telling them to stop from entering, on the grounds it was not for anyone that wasn't a Thark. "It is forbidden! Please we must turn back now before it's too late!"

But Dejah Thoris paid her no heed. The Helium woman ran into the ruined temple, waving a torch to illuminate toppled pillars and walls made of jumbled stone. It look abandoned and seeing no one else was around by the time they got there. But then just in case, Carter decided to have someone stand watch should someone come looking and need to warn them.

Evelyn was about to go in there, but Carter stopped her, "I need you to stay out here and keep a look out for us. We can't all go in there and want you to keep watch and warn us if there's any trouble."

"Wait you want me to stay out here? But—" Carter turn to her, "Evelyn." She stiffen, he was calling her by her real name, not 'Eevee' or 'Eve', "Listen just please just do this for me."

"But what if, what if something happen like last time?" _What if I screw up like I did then_ was what she was thinking and saw her eyes turn to the ground as she dare not look at him. He cupped her chin and forced her to stare him right in the eyes, mismatched eyes gazing back at him. "You won't I know because I have full trust in my niece."

Just as Evelyn was about to say something, Dejah came back and wondering what was the hold up.

"Are you coming or not John Carter?" Carter turn to her and told her in a minute before Evelyn look up and then said while putting her hand to his cheek, "Ok fine but do be careful and I mean it this time."

She went to sit by Woola, the rifle propped up alongside her while her uncle and the others go into the temple. Carter and Sola followed her into a huge, echoing chamber. An ancient statue of a goddess loomed above them, several stories high.

"You insisted I unleash her." Sola said in a manner that was obvious she blamed him for this. Carter nodded, grimacing. He didn't know much about this Dejah Thoris person but to be honest had never met a woman like her. Strong arms, dancing blue eyes, full lips that curled in a smile. Her skin was tinged with red, a savage hue that matched the alien sands beneath their feet.

Every instinct in him was telling him to be careful around her and yet she might hold the key to some of their answer and help them find their way back home.

Sola, watched uneasily as Dejah lifted her torch, lighting up a window made of dusty, rose-colored glass. In its intricate stone mullions shone a nine-legged pattern identical to the one on the medallion.

"Look familiar?" She asked.

Sola knelt. She raised two hands to cover her head, two to her heart. "Sure," Dejah sneered, "kneel before the Holy Thern." She turned angrily to Carter. "You can cloak yourself in religion to fool savage Tharks but not me. I see what you're doing."

Carter shrugged, baffled and not having any clue to what she was saying.

"You waste my time with fantasies of '_Earth_' while my city lies on the verge of defeat."

"You called me a—a Thern." Carter pointed to the giant statue before them. "Is that what she is?"

"She is Issus!" Sola cried. "Her temple stands at the heart of every city on Barsoom. All worship the Goddess."

"Not quite all." Dejah remark. But Carter had stopped listening. He was staring up at a bas-relief, intertwined with an unknown, ancient script, running around the base of the temple ceiling. A geometric pattern wove in and out of it.

He'd seen that pattern before. It had been in the cave, back in Arizona. Back home. The ache inside him and urging to know what these were, hopefully clues to give them a better understanding as well as show them how they can return to where they rightfully belong.

"What does that say?"

"Forgotten your own scripture? How convenient." Carter grabbed Dejah and sprang upward, enjoying her yelp of surprise. He landed on a tottering pillar just below the bas-relief.

Dejah struggled in his grip, almost dropping her torch. "Put me down!"

"As soon as you read this to me." Grimacing, she handed him the torch. He held it up to the wall and she pointed at the first in a row of images: humans or near-human figures wearing medallions, standing above a vast mountain range.

"In the time of oceans, all Barsoom was lawlessness and chaos." She paused, struggling to read. "There came…the Therns. Holy messengers of the Goddess Issus…they took the firstborn and divided the red men from the green. To each they gave the gift of knowledge…"

Her finger passed over a series of blurred, overlapping images of godlike Therns.

"The doubled faces," Carter said, "What do they mean?"

"Supposedly the Therns once walked among us as guardians. Taking any form they wished…speaking directly to men, in their minds. Guiding them, protecting…"

"Like angels." Once again he grabbed up Dejah, then leaped to a ledge on the opposite side of the temple.

Dejah glared at him and turned back to the wall. She ran her finger along an image of a long snaking river.

"The Therns' final gift of knowledge," She read, "was the Way of the Goddess—"

Carter stabbed out a finger to touch the far end of the river's image. Another medallion was depicted there within an upside-down pyramid.

"There's the medallion again. What does it mean?"

"Don't rush me," Dejah told him, "That those who seek the Solace of eternity may journey down the River…to pass through the sacred Gates of Iss and find everlasting peace in the bosom of Issus."

Carter followed her gaze to a carving of huge, ornate gates. "The Gates of Iss…do you think the answer is there?"

She hesitated, "Yes. I'm certain of it." Then she cast a glance down at Sola, on the ground and lowered her voice, "What if I could take you there? You and your niece to the Gate?"

He frowned, "What if I don't trust you?"

"Then we'd be even."

He smiled.

"I can lead you there," Dejah continue, "To the answers you seek. A way back to Jasoom."

"Earth." He corrected her and saw her say, "Earth." She looked around conspiratorially before looking to him once more. "Assuming you can get us out of here."

They locked eyes for a long moment. He knew she was right, he doubt that he and Evelyn can simply walk out of there with no one trying to stop them. It could take them a while to figure a means to escape but not without the medallion.

Then there was Dejah to consider since she was willing to help them to this Gate of Iss if what she said was true and the answer lied over there. It didn't take him long to make his decision since what other choice did he have. It seem like he would have to go and put his trust on her and hope Evelyn wouldn't throw a fit over it. He stuck out his hand, holding it out for her to shake. "Deal."

She stared at the hand, puzzled, wondering why he was holding it towards her and then look back at him. Carter should have known that people on this world didn't know about the local customs where he's from.

"You shake it, as a sign that we agree to do this." He saw her mouth open in an 'ohh' before she grab his thumb and a very awkward handshake ensued. Carter smiled again, despite himself, feeling things might just be looking up for him and Evelyn finally.

Though there was still the matter of how to obtain the medallion from the Jeddak and convince him to let Carter and Evelyn go.

He place his hand on the wall besides Dejah and got close to her almost close enough to kiss her.

Then in a low tone he whispered, not certain if Sola could even hear them from up there but better to play it safe. He didn't think Sola was a bad person but he wasn't sure if he could very well be counted to not tell on them should she know what they plan on doing.

"Now then I just need to get that medallion off of Tars Tarkas. I don't suppose he'll just hand it to me if I ask so you got any bright ideas on how we obtain it from him?"

* * *

Outside of the temple while Evelyn and Woola were to stand watch while Carter and the others went inside the ruins. Though she had been standing guard for more than a couple minutes, keeping her eyes peeled for anyone while sending Woola out to check farther out just in case. It wasn't very long before Woola return to her side and started nudging her in the direction he gone. Curious and also feeling dread as she quicken to head where he was taking her to, knowing he must've spotted something, or someone.

She lean over the ledge that overlook the entire area and with the spyglass she 'borrowed' off Tars Tarkas and looking through to see what it was. She saw two or three Tharks not too far away and were heading in this direction.

Not good! This was so not good, she had to go warn her uncle! She and Woola then headed back towards the temple to warn the others.

There's no telling what they might do if they knew they were there and luckily it would probably take them five minutes to get here. But time was of the essence and rather they all get out in one piece before they were spotted.

* * *

Back inside the temple John Carter saw Dejah open her mouth and about ready to speak when they heard something and quickly glancing down to see who it was. Sola turning rather quickly, rifle in her hand and having it point at whoever was there before her eyes widen and shouted, "Eevee!"

It was Evelyn and she look quite frantic as she came rushing in with Woola running in alongside her. Evelyn turn her head every which way, looking for Carter before Sola pointed up where she saw them standing overhead looking down at them.

Evelyn didn't waste time as she went to tell them why she was here. "Uncle they're coming!" She said while catching her breath. The three froze as they realize the implication. She had came to warn them about the group that was heading over towards them.

"You best hurry because we don't have much time! We need to get out of here like right now!" Carter turn to Dejah who nodded as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and held on knowing what he was about to do. She was holding on for dear life as they jumped down and Dejah trying not to get scared as they did.

Carter kept a firm grip on Dejah, letting her know she was safe in his arms and when they finally hit the floor, he help set Dejah down carefully while making sure she was all right.

Dejah, once she got over the impact from the jump, turned to look his way and was staring at him wondrously. He was truly astonishing, this strange but intriguing male specimen of a man. No doubt in her mind that he was definitely the one. The one who would surely be able to help save Barsoom if she could convince him of their cause.

But now was not the time too dally and Carter grabbed Dejah's hand again as they hurried towards the front of the entrance and moving to where the others were waiting for them.

Evelyn was at the bottom of the cliff along with Sola and Woola. She was beckoning them over while shouting for them to hurry up. "Come on! Hurry up will you?" She saw Carter again grab hold of Dejah and taking two-three hops down and reaching their side.

Evelyn send him a glance while shaking her head at him muttering, "Showoff,"

Now that they were all together, they ran. And not a moment too soon, Carter thought as he heard the low rumbling voices and knew had to be the Tharks coming this way. He was glad he placed his trust in Evelyn as she just saved their skin but now was not the time for praise and quicken their pace.

They needed to put as much distance between them and the temple before the others showed up but they were still left out in the open for them to obviously see. They needed some place to lie low and he looked around, for something, anything that could hide three humans and one Thark. It wasn't long before he saw large rock debris not too far away and seem able to hide them all together and not leave any of them expose for anyone to see them.

"There, everyone move quickly now!" They didn't need to be told twice as they made to get behind the rock formation. They were completely hidden from plain sight. They waited with still breath as they heard the group coming in. It was mostly low mumbling but then they went up the steps and heading towards the inside of the temple to search for them.

They waited for a few minutes before they knew that now would be a good time to move out before the Tharks realizes they weren't in there at all. Carter put a finger to his lips and telling them to follow as they carefully made their way back to the settlement.

* * *

It was not an easy feat as they try to stick close to the shadows and remain quiet along the way but since the Tharks were too busy to notice them sneaking in, many enjoying their spoils of the evening. The four of them were squatting in between an alleyway and were close to where the square was. Sola dare to venture out before turning back to Carter and holding up her hand, signaling that she wanted them to stay put while she took a look around.

"I'll let you know when it's safe for you to come out Dotar Sojat." They watched Sola leave while they remained hidden from sight and trying to wait until was a good time to move.

As the trio made to catch their breath while waiting for Sola, Dejah look down and saw Carter's hand was still holding onto hers. She didn't mind to be honest as they came rushing over here and she enjoy the feel of his palm against hers. The hard callous that told he was a man who went through vigorous training yet still had a sort of softness to them as his fingers intertwine with hers. She glance back to his face and thinking that not only was he brave hearted but he was handsome as well. In her mind she saw him to be a warrior, nay he was their champion for Helium. Now if only she could convince him to see to help fight for their cause…

"Don't worry Dejah, once I figure out a plan for us to escape, I will get you out of here." He turned around to face her and their eyes locked to one another. "I promise that or die trying…"

Dejah knew he was a man of his word and could put her very trust in him. They had been staring at one another for more than a few seconds but could have been longer before Evelyn made a sound as if clearing her throat, "_Ehm ehm_."

Dejah quickly removed her hand from his and glancing away, not daring to lock eyes with Carter again though felt the blood rushing to her cheeks rather suddenly. Carter was doing the same even though he thought it ridiculous that here he was acting almost like a schoolboy caught by his teacher.

Evelyn meanwhile resist the urge to roll her eyes while shaking her head in disappointment at those two.

_Unbelievable, simply unbelievable._ Honestly, what was her uncle thinking? That's what she thought while glancing over at him out of the corner of her eyes and seeing him acted in a way that was out of character of him. She look from him to the red-skinned woman and wondering what exactly happened inside the shrine but dare not ask.

_He really shouldn't be messing around at a time like this. His main priority should be getting us back home without getting either of us killed_. That was the reason he had gone to the temple in the first place. To find them some answers, not to have a little—

Suddenly she saw Sola signaling them, telling them the coast was clear and they could come out.

They had just been able to step out and were moving about the area, pretending they had been there the whole time when two Tharks came looking for them. "The Jeddak requests your presence immediately!"

Knowing better than to arouse suspicion, they went to follow as they were led towards another building and beckon them to go right in. They were surprised to see that Tars Tarkas wasn't the only one waiting for them when they got inside.

It seem they had a small audience that included Sarkoja and Tal Hajus along with a few others that waited for them to show up. Carter seeing the other Tharks and thinking those must've been the scouts send to check the temple for their whereabouts.

Then Tars Tarkas started, bringing everyone attention towards him as he sat in his throne and was looking down at them with two of his four hands link together and right under his chin. He had a very serious expression on his face.

"Sarkoja here tells me you were plotting something, my demise she put it and had gone to the temple which is forbidden as only Tharks are allowed to enter it's sacred holdings. Now what say you Dotar Sojat, are these accusations true?"

There was an awkward silence and Sarkoja was staring at Evelyn, Carter, and Dejah with hatred. Carter step forward and went to explain that they did no such thing. "And what valid proof do you have that we were there?"

"One of the Tharks swore they saw you moving about the vicinity near the temple and even said they saw strange imprints in the sand that could likely match yours. However by the time we got there they had been swept away, leaving nothing in its trace."

Tars Tarkas then turn his gaze over to Sarkoja and the other Tharks. Evelyn resist the urge to grin as she saw the look on her face. She knew it had been smart thinking on her part to wipe the trail clear using some of that strange moss she saw and using it to swipe them out. Also Woola helped as he made to overstep them with his giant feet until they were unnoticeable by the time the others found their footprints in the sand.

But Evelyn knew now was not the time to gloat as she turn her attention back to her uncle. She as well as everyone else there listen as he calmly explain that they had been wandering around the plaza and Sola even backing them as she was with them the whole time. She saw Tars Tarkas taking it in before he turn his eyes to where Sarkoja was.

"Well there you have it. They've done no harm whatsoever. So why have you accused them of such blasphemy Sarkoja?" She said nothing as everyone turn towards her while the Jeddak patiently asked, "Well I'm waiting or does this mean you have no proof at all other than your word and no claim to prove they were trying to destroy our kind."

This time, Sarkoja scowled before muttering something under her breath, "It would seem I was wrong to blame them my Jeddak. Now if you will excuse me I shall take my leave."

"As you very well should. The rest of you may go as well with the exception of Dotar Sojat, Eevee, Dejah and Sola shall stay behind."

"As you command my Jeddak." The other Tharks began to exit the room. Tal Hajus and Sarkoja were the last two to leave. Evelyn saw her coming to where she was and heard her growled silently and swore she heard her say, "This isn't over yet, not by a long shot. So watch your back little worm."

Evelyn kept her gaze at Sarkoja cutting right through with her eyes, "Same goes for you though I did caught you the first time and bet you didn't see it coming." She smirked as she saw the appalled look on her face before the scowl return and see her grit her teeth before she stormed off.

Once those two were gone, she turned to Dejah and whispered softly for her to hear, "I don't like that thing very much. I don't like her one bit."

Dejah agreed with her as she notice the animosity that female Thark held against Evelyn for some reason and curious to know what that was. "Neither do I but you really should not try to make such enemies with them."

Evelyn snorted while saying softly, "You sound a lot like my uncle…" She did not notice that Dejah's cheek had a slight tint to them as her focus return to where her uncle was busy speaking with the Jeddak, Sola standing right beside them.

It wasn't long before Tars Tarkas turn to Sola and then giving her a new set of orders for her while gesturing to the three humans. "Sola! Go find Dotar Sojat and his red girl their sleeping quarters. Make sure their accommodations are well fitted with their need and if they asked for anything you must provide."

"Yes my Jeddak, as you command." She was ready to lead the trio off but then Tars Tarkas called out and forcing them to stay where they are.

"No, you two may go, however, she must stay." He pointed to where Evelyn was while everyone look to the Jeddak to explain.

"She is still mine to do as I please and for the moment I would like for her company this evening." Evelyn stiffen and turning her head to see Carter staring wide eye at the Jeddak before he move forward. "No, she will come with me."

Tars Tarkas gave him that ghastly grin of his, "I'm afraid that is not your call Dotar Sojat, I am the one in charge here, not you. If you value your life as well as that of your companions then you will do as I say and she," He point to Evelyn "will stay here. I will not hurt her Dotar Sojat. I just simply wish to have but a moment with her. She will go to your quarters later when I am through."

That still didn't give him any comfort, not sure what he was planning to do with his niece. Carter looked to him with suspicion and then before he could say something, he felt Evelyn move and then said underneath her breath, "Very well then."

She turn to glance to her uncle, seeing the astonished look he had before saying softly to him, "I'll be fine uncle, just go. I'll see you later when I can."

Carter at first wanted to argue but seeing that his niece was going to stay whether he liked it or not. He turned from her back to Tars Tarkas and giving him a look that warn him not to try anything with his niece. "If you even dare lay a finger on her I will kill you, do you understand?"

Tars Tarkas gave him a grin while waving his hands at him, not showing that he was fazed by his veiled threat. "Yes yes Virginia. I perfectly understand, now leave us." He then beckoned Evelyn to come to him and she did while sharing one last glance with her uncle.

Carter wish he could do something but right as he try to think of one reason where he could simple swipe Evelyn away with them, Sola grabbed him by the arms and having him turn to her as she had him follow her out.

"Come we must find you your sleeping quarters. You must choose where you wish to reside. Eevee shall be fine, she's in good hands Dotar Sojat." Then taking a look back and saw Evelyn watched as they walked away, her eyes still on them before they were gone. He hoped she knew what she was doing as he left her in the hands of Tars Tarkas.

They walked out of the building and heading by the square and passed several apartments, taking their time choosing which one they would like until Dejah chose her first. It was a room with ample space, high ceiling and decorative paintings and scripture from the past that had been eons before any of them been around.

"This is our heritage and has lived long and strong for many centuries." Sola said as she pointed at the carvings that were depict on the walls, describing the scenes that were portrayed there for their eyes to see and visualize.

Dejah looked on with interest while Carter pretended to be but his mind mostly focus back to where his niece was and couldn't really let go that he should have done something. Sola then looked at Carter, "Dotar Sojat." Carter ignored her before she said a little louder, "Dotar Sojat!"

Carter turned to her and said with a scowl, "I told you not to call me that."

Sola shook her head, "Very well Carter, will you be sleeping here as well or would you like to see what other rooms are available for you and your niece? Will she too share with you or would you like for her to have her own?"

Carter was about to turn to Dejah but before he did he notice she was gazing at him. They looked at each other for a long time. Until Carter turned and pointed to the apartment opposite from hers and seem likely to accommodate him and his niece.

"I will stay over there as will my niece. Sola you are appointed as Dejah's guard while I'm not around. Same goes with Eevee." She nodded in agreement. "As you command Dotar—I mean Virginia."

That night Carter laid on his bed of silk and fur, looking to the ceiling, his mind heavy and full of worry over his niece as he laid there wide awake. He wonder if Tars Tarkas would keep his word and if Evelyn would be all right by herself.

* * *

Evelyn was starting to have second thoughts about this and wishing she could call back her uncle and go with them. But by the time she thought that, they were already long gone and she was left here in the presence of the Jeddak himself, Tars Tarkas no less.

Sure he had not done anything untowards her just now but it still didn't ease the tension she was having being alone with him. She knew that yesterday when Carter came into the dining hall unexpected and unaccounted yet did give her an opportunity to delay from being in his company that evening. Course she having been put under guard as well and in a room that was adjacent to his and kept close eye on until that very morning. Yet back to the matter at hand…what exactly was he planning on doing with her? She had some ideas what those might be and try not to let herself shudder thinking on them.

"Eevee are you feeling hungry?" She lift her gaze and saw the Jeddak had been staring at her for some time and noticing her so silent. "You look like you haven't eaten all day."

That was true, after all that had happened, the thought of food hadn't cross her mind. But her stomach on the other hand, decided to be verbal about it and rumbled loudly for all to hear.

Sheepishly she look to him while placing a hand over it and trying to quiet it down. The Thark chuckled amused by this, "I guess that with today's excitement, you must be famished. Can't do to have you starve or Dotar Sojat will think I'm not treating you properly."

Now this had her confuse, why did he seem to care what happens with her and saw him walked across the room towards the opening. He called out and a Thark came forward and he give him a few order and telling him to be quick about it. Not too long after he did, three female Tharks came in and each was carrying a bowl full of food and one holding two jugs for each of them. They had them laid out before her, each platter with a strange assortment of different kinds she never seem or fathom. Once they finished setting them out, they bowed to the Jeddak and took their leave.

She look to Tars Tarkas and saw him wave his hand in her direction as he went to resume his spot. "Now eat…" She didn't need to be told again as she was starving and went to dig in at the spread. She was looking to each piece and carefully tasting each morsal, hoping she didn't get sick once she took a bite from it.

So far she had a different variety of different fruits, some ranging from spongy-like sweetness with a pugnant aroma that was nice to sour hard bits that she had to chew on a few times more so than others. The meat served was sort of jerky but wasn't too bad, she thought while drinking from the cup containing the sweet liquor.

Tars Tarkas was eying her cryptically, watching her as she ate her fill. Such a strange creature she was but yet he was intrigue by the very nature of her being.

"Woman who are you really? You and Dotar Sojat are the strangest creatures I have ever set eyes on. You do not look anything like a red man yet you do. You have hair that's like fine gold and eyes that are different from one to the other while Dotar Sojat can jump as you can too. Tell me Eevee just what are you?"

Evelyn after she finish taking a small sip of her drink, look to him and saw his gaze staring directly at him. She set down her cup and thinking of what she should say before deciding to give him an honest answer.

"Well would you believe me if I told you we're not from around here?" She saw the Thark stared at her and indicated for her to go on, "That where we from a planet called Earth?" He look at her puzzled before he said the name, "Earth? What is this _Earth_?"

"You know, what your people call Jasoom, third planet from the sun."

"Is that right? Well you made quite a journey to get from your homeland to Barsoom then. Tell me was it because you jumped from there to here then, oh I can simply imagine you must have." He chortle and she look to him scowling while she was getting fluster by him outright laughing at her like this was some kind of joke.

How dare he think this funny, he asked and she gave him a straight answer. "It's the truth! How else do you explain it then that we show up out of the blue and sure that we're the only two people you seen who can jump or have incredible strength. Well do you?!"

He then stopped and then while still chuckling under his breathe as he said, "Forgive me Eevee. But we Tharks may be savages but we know better than that. You are right, you are the first two that I've ever seen who can do such astounding feat. But let me ask again, how could it even be possible for you two to come from another planet, let alone such great distance."

_If only you knew…_she thought as her eyes land to where the medallion was sitting around his neck and thinking how did that thing work to get them from one planet to this one. It was definitely a mystery and she could only hope to figure it out so that they can get back home. "I cannot say, believe me if I could I would tell you but you have to understand we had no intention of coming here…"

"If you say so or that's what you truly believe to be that you wish to tell me, it will do for the moment but next time I expect more out of you."

She sighed and became annoyed at his disbelief. "You know what, fine I could care less if you do believe me or not."

He shook his head while glancing down at her from his place. Truth be told, he did find what she said to be disturbing yet somehow it seem to make some sense. How else would she and Virginia as these two who could jump high as well as have the Herculean strength unless they were from another plane. Yet still he felt there was more than what she was letting on. The woman made no intention of hiding it but could clearly see within her eyes a feeling that he felt, pride, hope…remorse, regret.

"You are a strange one Eevee. Strange and certainly unique by far any I have ever seen." There was something about her that made her so different than everyone else. She looked weak yet was strong and even though she was not a Thark, there was a certain appeal to her, a attractive beauty compared to the other red women they have come across.

"I have not seen a women with the kind of courage as you have showed in the past recent days. You fear nothing when you should fear the worst." He got up and move towards her as he said this. She didn't speak yet her cheeks slightly darken that he notice.

Evelyn didn't know what to say really and blush a little at his compliments. She rarely got comments about that as most of the men back home thought gals like she were better off not getting into matters of war and should wait at home like the good little wives they were. And yet here this creature, no this person actually said it to her in a good manner.

She wondered how can it be that for out of all those people back on Earth, this Thark just seem to have a certain way of knowing just what to say to her. He got up from his seat and moved towards the entrance before looking back at her.

"Come I want to show you how great the Tharks were and how are greatness is sure to flourish once and explain our kind's great history to you." Evelyn, not so certain whether she should consider going with him or not but then rather to take the moment and also wishing to know more about this place. And Tars Tarkas did treat her to a nice meal and wouldn't be right to deny him her company to walk around the area.

Then as she step outside the room alongside him towards the square she realized for someone who appeared as savage as he, he's didn't seem so bad after all. There was something about him she couldn't quite put her finger on but found was very different from the rest of his kind. The way he acted when it was just them and how he seem so determine and deep in thought over something, hidden behind those yellow orbs of his.

* * *

They continued walking around the settlement, he pinpointing each of the buildings and explain to her about how their system work and what their culture deemed to be of a given. He giving her the back story of how the city was in ruins at one time and how they managed to build this city again.

"There's one more place I wish to show you. Best you keep up." He grabbed her hand and continued walking at a rather fast pace and almost causing her to stumble upon the rocks every time they did.

They were making their way to the edge of the settlement and just as Evelyn was about ready to ask where he was taking her, she then saw it. It was the most beautiful thing she ever seen.

It was another area that looked similar to that of the Thark settlement yet there was no sign of anyone living amongst them. The court was entirely overgrown with the yellow, moss-like vegetation which blankets practically the entire surface of Mars, yet numerous fountains, statuary, benches, and pergola-like contraptions bore witness to the beauty which the court must have presented in bygone times. The stylings were entirely different and as she and Tars Tarkas got closer, saw a mosaic of some kind that depict fair-haired, laughing people in the imagery. They must have once lived in this part, she thought to herself as she could only guess had been driven from their homes either by the Tharks or for some other reason altogether. Yet these had been left behind and she couldn't help but take in her new surrounding as Tars Tarkas stood there and allowed her to do so freely.

She was taking her time exploring the ruins, seeing the gorgeous foliage of the luxuriant Martian vegetation and guessing once filled this scene with life and color. She could easily imagine the graceful figures of the beautiful women from the paintings, the straight and handsome men and happy frolicking children—all sunlight, happiness and peace.

Tars Tarkas walked forward and Evelyn saw as he beckon her towards the bench that had not crumbled over time. "I'm amazed that this place is so different from yours yet I'm going to gander they might have been here before your kind."

"You are correct in that assumption as the people who once lived in this area, all but perish as many of us have due to the events that had come and gone over the last few centuries."

He told her of how the planet was slowly dying and how they manage to survive as each day was a new struggle for them. It was difficult to realize that through ages of darkness, cruelty, and ignorance, until their hereditary instincts of culture and strong will to strive had raised ascendant once more in the final composite race which now is dominant upon Mars.

The many different races that swarmed on each side of the planet as far beyond the eye could see, from the red men to those that were like his kind. He made mentioned of the Warhoon tribe and how it has been long since their blades ran moist with their thin blood and how they had a tendency to destroy their eggs as well as they did to theirs in return.

Evelyn had to ask why they do so, since they were of the same matter of breed or so she thought before Tars Tarkas turn to her with a fierce scowl and all but shouted the answer at her.

"It's because they are weaklings!" He then rose to stand up and looking across the distance as he thought of those that were lying out far from their region.

"They always hide like the sniveling cowards that they are. They're no better than the Zondangans and attack us by surprise and show no mercy as they take what they want without hesitation. But now they will know not to mess with the likes of us as we will strike them back with full force and see how they like it."

Tars Tarkas curled his two right hands into fists as he imagine what a glorious sight it would be to see their mighty foe fall under them, to see them squealing in their grasp as they are taken down by the great and mighty Thark race.

Evelyn did not say a word as she listen to him speaking in such a matter but still if he expect that she and Carter were going to get involve, then he had another thing coming.

"Well as much as that sounds very appealing, I'm afraid you're going to have to count me out." She saw Tars Tarkas turn and before he could speak, held up her hand, "And neither will my uncle for that matter. We want absolutely no part in this."

Tars frowned as he didn't like what he was hearing and try to convince her otherwise that she should reconsider it. "I cannot do this without you or Dotar Sojat! This is a great honor to be servicing to our kind's cause!"

Evelyn dare not glance over at him as she got up while shaking her head, telling him no. "That's not my problem and I don't want anything to do with this. I'm sorry but that's how it is." She turned her back to him and began her trek back to the settlement by herself.

The Thark Jeddak was scowling as she went to make her leave. Tars Tarkas was not pleased by this, not one bit. How could she refuse him when she was being given such a great opportunity and yet here she was turning it all down like it was nothing?! Any Thark within the horde would've jump for such privilege yet he reminded himself she was not them but that did not matter. He could not afford to lose either her or Dotar Sojat!

He could not simple let her go, not until she change her mind and reconsider her decision. He immediately ran over and grabbed her with both hands, spinning her around and holding her up against the wall aggressively. Evelyn struggle to get free while looking up to glare and about ready to demand he release her. But when she look right into his eyes and notice that he was extremely upset by her rebuttal. She heard him growl as he spoke to her, letting her know that she had no choice in this.

"Frankly you do not seem to understand the situation you're in so let me put it in words for you to comprehend: you are now one of us, you and Virginia are part of the horde!"

"We're not, we're not Tharks! You can't keep us here and force your will upon us just because you're the bloody Jeddak of your people."

She knew that what she said could have very well cost her and that of her uncle their lives but she did not care as she was trying to break free from the vice-like grip he had on her.

"Eevee do you not understand how your predicament is as of this moment. Yes I am the Jeddak of the Tharks and if you reject this then I will be forced to have you thrown to the wild Banths in the arena and you do not want that."

Evelyn gave him a harden look, glaring as she asked, "And why do you care about my fate all of a sudden? Why should you even care at all!"

He stiffen and Evelyn notice that his expression falter and his eyes widen a smidge. She felt the grips growing slack until they were no longer holding her and she saw him pull back. Evelyn was just as confused by this sudden action. One moment he's threatening her to be thrown into the Banth's arena and the next he's acting so strangely, what gives?

She stood still as she saw the Thark looking up towards the sky, staring at the two moons overhead. He took a deep breath before he glance at her over his shoulder, "What I'm about to tell you does not get repeated to anyone else, you must swear not to tell another soul about this or I will have no choice but do everything in my power to keep you silent. Is that clear?"

When Evelyn said nothing, he took it as a sign that she understood and turning his back as he started to say what was on his mind.

"I…I once cared about someone. Someone who was very dear and close to me. She was different from the others, kind but had a certain strength to her as well as beautiful, or at least to me she was…" Reminisce of his former love made his chest ache and though he try not to let it show, Evelyn could hear the anguish in his tone as he spoke about his woman. How she had been against such violence and wanting to look for different alternatives to end the strife they had.

Evelyn could tell that he once loved someone just as her uncle had with his past wife. She felt her heart constrict as she heard him speaking in past tense, "So she's…"

"Yes, she passed on into the arms of the Goddess a long time ago but I still mourn for her to this day…I always will until my demise." He paused and then turn to face Evelyn.

She saw him move towards her and placed a hand on her cheek and while gazing deeply into her eyes.

"In a strange but bizarre way, you kind of remind me of her. Of her greatness that once existed and seem the Fates have brought you to me for that reason. I need you to understand that I cannot let someone whose soul is similar to that of my lost love to be taken so sudden. Please understand I do this because I want to keep from letting another's life slip away. Do not make me force my hand to keep you out of harm's way."

Evelyn didn't know what to say but in that instant all her fears diminished as she looked up at him. She did not know how to respond to him but strangely, she did not have to. Not while looking deeply into those yellow orbs and saw there was a level of compassion and understanding hidden within their depths.

Funny how one moment he seem like everyone else yet now he wasn't to her at least. She knew her first impression of his kind wasn't all that great but now as she stood here with him, in this empty but beautiful scenery with the two moons illuminating down on them. His body so close to hers and she being still trapped in her place and not just because she wasn't able to move but was of something else.

W-what was happening here? She felt something stirring inside her, the feeling of fluttery butterflies moving around within her stomach and making her insides all tingly while he was staring down at her, his form towering over her small figure. For some reason the butterflies were moving at a fast pace as well as feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks and hoping he couldn't see how this was being affected cause of him.

How very strange indeed, she never thought she feel something like this that was almost like…like...

_What are you doing Eevee? You can't be thinking like this, that's just so wrong! Don't you realize he's not even human?!_ She knew that but there was something that made him seem he was in the way he act and spoke with her in such a solemn manner. And the way his eyes look to her and could tell he wouldn't dare try to hurt her.

Sure he wasn't exactly charming or what she might call handsome like the men she met yet there was a certain quality she could see that made him stand out above the rest.

She was never really one to judge the characteristic of a person based on their outside appearances even though he wasn't what she ever imagine meeting in her lifetime. But as her Aunt Sarah use to say, never judge a book by its cover. Even though this one here was mighty taller than she, had four extra limbs and was green no less.

Her eyes were moving up and down his form and saw the scars on his strong torso and his bare arms.

Scars of a fighter, she thought, a warrior who lived for the thrill of battle and thriving to live on a planet where there's barely any resources for them to feed on. Yet deep inside their dwell a soul, a soul with a conscious being who had emotional thoughts and ideals for his kind.

She noticed something else as he stood there looking at her in silence. His persona began to glow, his skin was of a bright vibrant green that reminded her of the grass back home. Without thinking or even asking if he would mind, her hand automatically went to touch one of his limbs. She felt him still but then he said nothing, allowing her to let her fingers linger over his flesh, feeling the markings that he bore on them.

The skin felt so prickled yet so gentle under her lingering touch. His muscles were as coarse as a sedimentary rock while his veins were igneous, seeing them standing out in a faint blue that was almost similar to her own. It wasn't long before she finished and pulled her hand away before looking back up at him once more.

She felt the cold breeze blew towards them and quivered from the chill, goosebumps showing up as they did. Yet even though she was feeling the cold air around her, her inside felt much warmer as he stood there with her.

"Come it is late and you will catch your death if you stay out here longer, already you are feeling the cold on your skin…" He said while placing his other hand on her cheek and Evelyn having not expect him to do so and broke out of her trance that she had been in. She flush and immediately reacted as she nodded and try not to seem so on edge because of it.

"O-oh you're right, we should go then. And my uncle will be probably wondering where I am now." She went to pull herself away, pushing his hand from her face and daring to get out of his reach and putting as much distance she could.

They walked back to the settlement in silence and he went to notify a guard to direct her to her sleeping quarter, wherever Sola had taken them to be exact. Evelyn taking one last glance over at the Jeddak but saw he did not look her way and instead was heading back towards his quarters.

_It's just as well…I don't even want to imagine how uncle would feel if he knew what recently happened._ She too was uncertain about it and didn't want to go dwelling into it further than need be. The guard lead her towards the building her uncle was residing in and saw Sola standing outside one of the room.

Sola nodded as she beckon Evelyn towards her and the guard left, leaving her in charge. She asked where Carter was and Sola pointed to the apartment across.

"Everything you need has already been well placed and furnished, if you have require anything, my Jeddak has place me in charge to fulfill them to your standards."

Evelyn nodded, "Thank you Sola." She made her way into the room, being quiet as a mouse as she heard Carter's soft snores in the adjacent room he was sleeping in. At least the room was big enough to hold two rooms, one for her and one for her uncle at least.

She found the room that was designated to be hers and seeing the fine trappings of the silk and fur upon her bed and went to go lie with them wrapped around her small figure. She try to fall asleep, she really did but her mind kept replaying the scene back in the ancient ruin with Tars Tarkas. Eventually she did manage to get some shuteye, only for her to be dreaming a strange dream.

* * *

She dreamt that she was out lying in a vast field with the sun shining down on her. She could smell the sweet scent of the grass that she was on top of, reminding her of home yet something didn't seem right. Something felt very off as she went to take a gander of her surroundings and saw why.

She was in a grassland area that was overgrowing with the yellow spongy moss texture and with the red sand out and around her while she saw the rocky granite mountains and strange ruins everywhere.

What's going on here…why is this all so weird? Even though she knew it couldn't be possible but it felt so real as she felt warmth of the sun on her skin and feeling the cool summer breeze as it came by. She was starting to wonder why when she heard something.

**_"Eevee…Eevee…"_** Her name being called as she tries figuring out who it is. She whirled around, expecting to find someone standing there but saw no one. That's weird; the voice sounded like it was right by her. Then she heard it again and realizes it was calling from where the mountains were. She made the decision to go and locate the source and started to take off. But instead of running, she found she was actually jumping.

_Oh yeah I forgot that I can and since this is a dream, might as well…_ She continue to make her way, jumping so high that she could almost touch the clouds above her but then saw the scenery was becoming less lush and vibrant to that of a more desert-like appeal when the green grass disappear and red grainy sand was left in it's place.

It seem to go on forever as she hop every step of the way towards the voice that was calling for her. By the time she reach her destination, she found herself standing in what was a city of ruins and not a single being in sight.

She came to a halt and made to stand in the center of the square and started calling out, "Hello anyone here...hello, can someone hear me?" She waited but heard no reply. How very odd, she could've swore she heard someone calling out for her.

But what did she expect as this was suppose to be a dream, yet dream weren't suppose to give one the creeps or the feeling that there was something very wrong with this setting.

She kept moving about, hoping to see some sort of life here and just as she made her way towards what was a crumbled architect and stepping inside to explore further.

**"_Eevee…Eevee…"_** There it was again, "Hello whoever you are, I'm here, tell me just what do you want?" Ok that was a little rhetorical as this was a dream and dreams weren't actually going to respond and explain what she wanted to know.

She started to question what was going on before she sense someone standing behind her and felt two arms circling around her waist.

She still and was about to yell at them to let go but suddenly the voice from before spoke, **"_Do not be afraid Eevee...I'm not your enemy..."_**

Evelyn snort, like she'd believe that. "If you're not then do me a favor and get your hands off me right now!"

The person did which she was grateful for as she didn't like to be facing a person with her back turn. "And how can I be sure to trust you, just who are you anyways?"

She turned around, saw the figure fade into darkness and saw his eyes glow bright like two yellow stones.

"Now tell me who exactly you are and what do you want from me?!" She saw those eyes staring deeply into hers. **"_Your help, you and your uncle's_****."**

She blink, looking at the figure before her, "Our help for what?"

**"_To prevent the total annihilation_** **_of every life form on this planet. You are the only ones who can stop this. You must save them_****. ****_You must help Barsoom!_****"  
**  
"But we're not from here!" She shouted, trying to convince he, she, it whatever that they aren't capable of that and didn't want to get involve into that sort. "All we want is to go home!"

**"_I'm afraid I cannot let you, you see you must put a stop to them before it's too late_****."**

"Wait who, you mean those people in the airship or something, what?" The figure said nothing and Evelyn scowl. "You better give me some straight answers here or I'm leaving!" The figure said nothing and Evelyn scowl. "Hey didn't you hear what I just said! Tell me!"

She saw the figure's form starting to fade and she was determine not to let it get away without giving her some insight. "Don't you dare leave now or I swear I'm gonna—" She never finished her threat when without warning the thing's hand move towards her and touch her temple. She could barely move let alone breathe as her mind was being overwhelm by what was happening, she suddenly being force to take whatever it was flowing into and then as it started it came to a halt. The creature released her and then she falter and nearly collapse to the ground. Just as she look up and about to ask what did it do, the sudden loud noise of a horn blaring loudly woke her and she fell to the floor with a hard thud.

By the time she pulled herself off the floor, rubbing her forehead to ease the pain there and saw was already morning.

"Ok what just happened?" It left her pondering what had that dream been about and who the strange figure that had been but she decided to later figure out as she got up and see what the day held for them. Hopefully things weren't going to be too bad for them though she never know what being on another planet and with a group of strange creatures call Tharks but try to keep her optimisms up for the sake they can figure a way to get home and go back to the way things were for her and her uncle.


	8. Chapter VII

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey everyone, Blue Kitsune here and got another chapter ready for everyone and hope you all like as me and ******Insearchofsunrise** had this chapter ready and hoping you all enjoy it. Please read and review and also enjoy.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own John Carter or Disney but the character aka Evelyn is my own creation and please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 07**

It was in the morning that Carter awoke to the sunlight filtering in through the window and was nearly blinded by the brightness of it all. He yawn and stretch his arms above his head. He wince and put a hand over the back of his shoulder and feeling the stiffness there. He still felt a little tender after what happened the other day and thinking might have overdid it when he went against that squadron of soldiers and that man, Sab Than, he fought on the ship.

He was still not use to his new ability and his skill was a bit dull after not picking up a sword in the past couple years. Perhaps he should take the time to get reacquainted with that in case he had another run in with those people.

He had a feeling he might somehow and whether he was right or not, he rather be prepare should they meet once more in the future. He took a look around the apartment that he had been given and thinking along the lines that it wasn't too shabby. It was all right and not too bad but he was not that kind of person to be vain about accommodation and wasn't really complaining about it. At least he wasn't stuck chain to a wall and rooming with those squabbling infants, better here than that place.

He saw there was a pitcher and basin waiting for him at one of the empty table. He pour the water in the bowl and washed his face off and then pat dry with the linen cloth, now fully awake and ready to see what the day had in store for them.

He rushed outside of his apartment and went to go see where the others were. He did check to see if Evelyn was in the room adjoin to his but found hers to be empty and notice the ruffled silk and fur sheets and knowing she did indeed sleep in there.

He also didn't see Sola or Dejah either across from their room, so he guess the three were somewhere but wondering where they could be at this hour. He didn't have to look very far once he exit the building and walking around the area until he the Tharks heading towards another structure that had an opening above to ventilate the smoke and smelling the scent in the air as he followed them in.

He smell something like roasting meat over open flames and knew this was where food was being served in. He enter the massive room where other Tharks were sitting huddle together in different group and found the girls sitting around one of the bonfire preparing breakfast and talking amongst themselves.

Well Sola was cooking the meat and Evelyn was merely listening, and Dejah well…

He stopped in place when he saw her scourging the crowd and then notice the look on her face when she spotted him. She stood there glaring at him, lips pursed while tapping her foot on the floor. That didn't look to be a good sign for him and it appear as though she was waiting for him this whole time.

"Um hello there," He said holding to ease the tension he sense coming off her as he walked over to join them. Her foot stopped patting the floor and spoke in with a sharp tone, "You're late."

He looked at her not knowing what she was talking about. "I didn't know I was suppose to be here on time, no one notified me about that."

Dejah said nothing and he noticed her adequate stance as she turned to sit down. He knew there was something strange about her demeanor. It was like she was use to having it her way or something along those lines but then he didn't really know much about her other than she was a captive here just like them.

He sat across from her to avoid confrontation. Carter situated himself in between Sola and Evelyn as they made room for him. He felt extremely hungry after not eating for so long and didn't care if this food was not like the one back home. Sola passed Dejah a plate with an array of meat and fruit before it was passed on to Evelyn who pass it to Carter and so on.

Dejah stared down at her dish before looking up to the others while they went to dig in. "Where is your silverware?" No one said anything but Sola started chuckling. She turned to her and asked what was so funny.

After Sola finished laughing she explained why it was, while pointing to the other Tharks. "Issus gave us hands to eat do you not see? Why waste our time with such simple device to cut and tear our food when our hands and teeth can do so for us."

Dejah looked at her appalled and looking around to see those in their separate groups, the Tharks were digging into their food and using their hands to do so. Though not in so much a dignified manner as she couldn't help without feeling disgust when she saw some chewing their food with their mouths open and not showing consideration to keep it close.

Then she turned to Carter who was eating quickly with his bare hands and Evelyn was doing the same herself though had more decency to not go ripping at hers like a dog would, tearing the flesh off the bone. He caught Dejah's gaze while chewing like an animal and forcefully swallowed before saying, "What?"

Evelyn resist the urge to roll her eyes when she saw the disapproved look on Dejah's face as she was disturb by her uncle's eating habits. Even if she did learn to rough it out in the wilderness, she still retain some mannerism and wasn't going to make a complete fool of herself like her uncle apparently was. Dejah looked back down at her plate and knew she had to eat. Even though she was not use to doing such but taking the food between her finger and chewing at them delicately, without saying another word about it.

She began eating and cautiously pausing when conversation presented itself. Head held high and haughty. Carter noticed and furrowed his brow as if trying to observe her carefully. She too noticed that he was observing her. She looked the other way avoiding his fixed gaze.

Evelyn was quiet the whole time, not saying much other than to ask for something before resuming what she was doing as she picked at some scraps on her plate. Carter went to ask if she was all right seeing how he was not use to her being so silent all of a sudden.

"I'm fine uncle. I'm still a little tired is all…" She answered though her face said otherwise and turning away to resume eating.

Carter refused to question her more in front of the others, knowing she wouldn't like that and probably say nothing about it unless they were alone together. When Carter was done with his meal, he saw that Dejah had also finished so he reached his hand out to take her plate. She arched a brow since she never saw that gesture from a man before yet seem he was doing it as a show that he wanted to make amends for earlier, or at least try to. She handed him the empty plate and Carter ask Sola where to place them.

A few minutes later Sola told Dejah to get up while gathering the dirty plates as other female Tharks were doing the same with the others. "Come we have duties to attend to."

She looked at her like she was crazy. "Duties! Why I will do no such thing! I am th—" she paused almost revealing herself. She adjusted her words "I am the guest here and guests do not do chores." Sola laughed and smacked her in the back playfully almost sending her tumbling to the floor.

After Sola was done laughing at her she said while shaking her head, "Come. All the women here do their work as part of the horde. If you want to have your keep you must help participate, is that understood?" Dejah turn to where Evelyn was and ask why wasn't she coming with.

"Because the Jeddak has specifically ordered her not to. She has different duties to attend as she is his Padwar and his orders were to have her see him after she finished her meal."

It was true, when Sola and Evelyn came down to gather some food for their group, one of the Thark soldier came over and told them that Evelyn was to be given instructions for her training after they had breakfast. Carter had not expect to hear that and looking to his where his niece was only to find her seat empty having gotten up and left, heading in the direction towards where the Jeddak was.

He was not sure if this was a good or bad thing to consider even though he wish he knew what Tars Tarkas was planning for his niece. He will have to find out later when he gets the chance to see them again.

Sola turn her attention back to Dejah and grabbed her arm, pulling her in the other direction to where she was to go. Dejah snapped her arm back and said, "I am fully capable of walking myself. If you grab me that way again I'll…"

She paused again catching herself. She knew the place she was in and she could not afford to resist doing what she was told. She knew this was not her home nor her people to do as she pleased.

She sighed and walked along to get in line with the other Tharks, carrying the plates in her grasp. Sola nodded before muttering under her voice, "You are a funny one Dejah. Funny and amusing indeed."

Evelyn witnessed this and thought of how strange Dejah's behavior was. She knew she was definitely hiding something.

Before she could try to even make a guess, she heard a Thark calling her. She looked up and realized it was Tars Tarkas and went over to him not knowing what he had in mind for her that day. She was hoping it wasn't too bad.

She would have preferred being with Sola and Dejah as at least she was among another female of who look to be her kind while the other was of different species but still would've been nice to be among women folk. She hoped her uncle didn't worry too much about her.

* * *

After everyone was up and fed, breakfast now finished and all the Tharks went to go do their daily duties for the day while Carter figured now would be a good time to get down to practicing on his swordsmanship. Sola was pulled aside from doing her chores by Carter. Dejah was put to work to scrub the dishes out by the caverns along with the other females in the group. She had a bucket with water and soap on a table and of course the stack of dishes and bowls. The Tharks were busy attending to their duties while Dejah was not enjoying herself as she went to rinse and dry them before setting to the side as she continue this labor. By mid-morning her hands were coming off wrinkly and prune-like in appearance which displeased her as she did not like what she was doing.

She hated her position she hated being treated as a slave. She was a princess of Helium for Issus's sake! She certainly didn't feel like a princess by the way everyone treated her. She accepted it because she had not disclosed her identity.

As she stood there washing her dishes she noticed across them that Carter and Sola were holding swords and getting ready to practice.

Carter plunged the sword into the ground as he took off his accessories from his upper body. Dejah watched while doing the dishes.

Carter lifted the sword and began to swing and turn it like some kind of samurai, doing tricks.

Dejah chuckled as she watched his antic and thinking that even though his grip on the sword seem a little off, he still could do well with the way he moves across, blocking and parrying each blow.

Then as Carter and Sola were practicing swordplay Dejah noticed something odd. He was sweating.

Carter thrust his sword with two hands almost cutting through Sola who luckily avoided it and returned the gesture. He was working up quite a sweat but feeling how good it was to be swinging a blade around like old times and was getting better by the passing hour.

As the rays from the sun beamed on him, he paused to wipe the moisture from his face. He wiped his hand on his loincloth and continued.

Dejah was impressed by his swordplay and as she watched she suddenly felt hot.

She saw the sweat dripping slowly down trailing his muscular arms and abdomen. Her eyes locked on him while scrubbing the plates slowly. Breathing hard but slow with her mouth slightly open. Then she dragged the sponge up from the plate to her arm in slow motion causing the water to drip on her cooper colored skin, cool moisture collecting and sliding down her limb but did little to help ease the heat that she was feeling.

Carter looked like he was working harder then before swaying his powerful sword back and forth. Sola almost breaking her defense.

Dejah still had her eyes locked on Carter as she licked her lips breathing harder and slightly faster this time. She raised the sponge with dripping soap and water up almost to her face. She squeezed and water ran through her breast and body.

Eyes still focused at Carter's figure and then just before she was about to release someone walked up behind her and said, "What are you looking at red woman."

She jumped in surprise tossing the plate to her side by mistake. She was really breathing fast now and not from the effects of pleasure.

It was Sarkoja who had to come and mess things up for her. She stared at the Thark embarrassed and angry at the same time. She smirked as she sense her discomfort. She sneered after noticing she was looking at Carter.

"Hmph pathetic, just like the 'Eevee', no doubt they'll both won't last a week before the Jeddak grows tired of them and throws them to the Banth and I will be there to watch as they fall under those fangs."

She then looked down at her and Dejah could read the hidden message in her mind she send her way, _Along with you as well…_

She watched the Thark leave and resist the urge to go over and speak, telling her how dare she say such but remain where she was. It would do no good to cause conflict here, now that she had left and Dejah decided she could use something to vent her frustation and went to where Carter and Sola were.

"Carter, Sola!" She shouted their names, making the two stop what they were doing to look her way. She carefully made her way towards them once she saw the two lower their blade and having to ask if she can take part in their activity.

"That is if it's all right with you two of course? It wouldn't be so bad to change partners so that you may continue your practice, wouldn't you say Carter?"

They both look to one another and Sola saying it was his call and he figured it wouldn't hurt to see how Dejah would fare against him. After all she was quite handy with the sword as he remember from yesterday and wanted to see how he would do against her.

He nodded and she went up to Sola with her hand out for her to borrow her weapon. "Give me your sword." Sola looked at Carter who smiled and said, "Give it to her."

Sola did as he commanded and went to go stand to the far side, giving them enough room for them to have their duel. They made to circle one another slowly, staying within the ring that had been set up as they prepare their fight.

Dejah promptly got into stance and seeing Carter doing the same himself and said in a low coy tone, "Are you ready for a real fight John Carter of Earth."

Carter smiled and winked at her, "Of course but ladies first." She didn't know what he meant by that but she disregarded it, telling herself it wouldn't matter at the least.

When Sola gave the word, Dejah react and immediately rushed at him and swung her sword straight at him almost cutting his chest as he backed up. Their swords collided in battle. Carter almost lost grip of his.

_What the Hell?!_ He had not been expecting her to take this so seriously. Though that was one thing he should have consider since he had doubt she would and now he found himself being at a disadvantage and falling back every step of the way.

He felt a little anger come over him as he did not like what she was doing and covered it with a smile. He struck back with force and manage to nick her and ripping a piece of cloth from her chest making an opening in between her breast. She look down then back up at him with a straight face and saying calmly, "Nice try but you still have to do better than that."

Then she went to strike him back once more. The two continue to trade blow after blow, steel against steel as they did. After some time as Carter saw the look in her eyes and realize she had a smile that remind him of a cat smiling towards a canary before going for the kill. This made him concern wondering what she was up to.

_What did she have in mind, just what was she—_

In one minute she thrust her sword at him, just mere inches from touching his groin but then pulled away and with it his loincloth at the tip of her blade. Stun as well as feeling under dress as he realize he was now without any clothing. But that did not make him stop as he continued swinging thinking it would hold up yet still trying to get over the shock of it all, being nude while fighting the very smug Dejah Thoris.

But he couldn't really stay focus on the fight as he was struggling to keep his modesty in check, which left Dejah the chance to take him when he let his guard down. While Carter was still distracted, Dejah took the opportunity to knock his sword out of his grip and then used her foot to knock him over on his back.

He fell with a thud, feeling the air escape his lungs as he saw her, sword at the ready while his was way out of his reach. He look back up and saw Dejah staring down at him, her blade pointed right towards his chest.

"It looks like you lose, now prepare yourself John Carter." Carter froze and thinking she couldn't really go and do that but then realize she just might as he was defenseless and had no way to stand against her attack.

She ran with her sword pointing straight at him and he shut his eyes, waiting for the blow to come. But then after a while felt nothing and opening his eyes to see what happened. She was hovering over him, her sword touching his bare-naked skin and mere inches from hitting his heart but hadn't gone in. A slight trickle of blood came seeping through the cut and saw she did nick him just a smidge before pulling the blade away and made to bend closer to him so that they were face to face.

He could see the victorious look that was on her while smiling down at him. She lean forward and then almost as though she were about to kiss him since her face was close to his but instead move to the shell of his ear and whispered in a husky voice, "Game over sir."

Dejah then saw the stun look on his face when she pulled back and went to fetch the cloth that laid discard and picked it off the ground. She tossed it towards him and watched in his attempt to cover himself though knew he was still reeling with what occurred. Let that be a lesson to him to never underestimate the Princess of Helium.

Carter as he watched her but still couldn't believe what just happened, one moment he thought he had it all under control, the next he found himself naked with her having claim victor over him.

He lost and more than just that he thought sourly as he felt his pride as a man being put into question by what she did. His cheeks turning red and yet he contemplated over the words she said and how she said it.

She had been toying with him this whole time, letting him think he had the upper hand before swooping in and stealing his cloth right off and putting him at such a disadvantage that she use to win for herself._  
_  
After passing the piece of cloth to him, she turned, her hair flying in his face and walked away in stride, letting him know their match was over. Carter was still taken aback by her action while thinking what's gotten into her all of a sudden.

Just when Carter was about to get off the ground and see her walking off, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked authoritatively.

She seized in place then turning to him in a low but sharp tone she said, "Be careful how you speak to me John Carter."

She went right by Sola and handing the sword back to its' rightful owner without glancing back at him and heading in the direction where their accommodations were. But that didn't stop Carter as he had to ask, "Why? I get the feeling there's more than what you're telling but you refuse to let me in on it. Just who are you?"

She said nothing and continued walking away, leaving the both of them in the field.

Carter as he manage to regain his wit while struggling to pull the cloth back on only to realize the strap was broken and would have to get a new one from his quarter. But the idea of walking towards the building fully naked never escape his notion as well as what Dejah did to him.

"She humiliated me…" he said this thought out loud and Sola chuckled as she got up and told the Dotar Sojat to wait there while she go fetch him a new one. He did, feeling no need to get up and go as the last thing he wanted was to be seen by anyone with him running naked through the square and didn't want to stop and explain to anyone if they dare asked. So he went to go take a seat where Sola had been and wait for her to return while thinking over his match with Dejah and wondering how could he lose to a woman like her?!

* * *

_Damn that woman, damn Dejah Thoris!_ That had to been the most embarrassing thing that's ever been done to him. That's what Carter was thinking after sola returned. He went to put on his clothes and made sure sola wasn't watching as he ordered her not to look as he did. But his thoughts were running rampant as he couldn't believe that woman did that to him. The nerve of her! The next time he saw her he was so going to give her a piece of his mind!

After getting dressed, he went straight toward his apartment and looked across into Dejah's open quarters. He was half tempted to ignore her and go inside his room when he heard muffled crying. Dejah…crying, what in the world? Even though he was still upset over what happened earlier, a part of him, the gentleman half didn't think it was wise to leave a woman upset and wanting to know what was wrong.

"Dejah?" He called her name softly and hearing no respond and decided to just head in to see what was going on. She was sitting on her bed rubbing her eyes while looking outside her veranda when she turned and saw him standing in the doorway and caught him staring at her.

She made a sign with her hand, trying to let him know she welcomed him into her quarters as it was the proper courtesy to do. Confused by this gesture, Carter not knowing what it meant although he thought she was telling him to go away as she waved her hand at him. Though she said nothing and thinking she wanted her privacy without him there and figured since he was upset with her and decide to go to his own. He went to close the drapes between hers and his so that they prevent them from seeing each other.

Dejah looked a little surprised by what Carter did as he shut both their curtains and was out of her sight. Didn't he understand that she was welcoming him in before remembering that he did not know her people's custom and assume she was telling him to leave. She would have to later explain that so he would not misinterpret the next time she did that so he would understand. But right now she suppose Carter was still upset over their duel and having thought about what she did, she would too if she was in Carter's position.

"Well this is turning out to be quite the conundrum…" She sighed and shook her head in disappointment. As she sat on her bed, she realized she missed her father, and she missed working on her scientific project on the 9th ray machinery. She was home sick and most of all disappointed in herself for the decision she had made. Realizing she let her people and her father down.

For an instant she thought of John Carter and deep down she knew there was a place for him in her heart. She knew it was love since their eyes locked for the first time when he caught her out the sky. She asked herself why he refuses to help her.

Does he feel the same way she does of him? But Dejah Thoris was a tough cookie to crack. She shook those feeling away as irrelevant and pondered over the thought of escaping. In her mind she questioned how she plan to get away from the Tharks.

_Escaping by myself? No, it's too risky. I would solve nothing if I leave alone. I need to convince John Carter to come with but how?_

Perhaps later she would talk to him, once he was in a much calmer mood and let herself turn to gaze back out at the settlement, her mind on so many other things at the moment.

* * *

A few hours beforehand right as Carter and Dejah were in their separate quarters and both pondering on the opposite person across from them, Evelyn was also in the midst of practice with one of the Thark instructors as she was learning how to duel with two swords.

"Focus on your opponent's move, gauge their reactions and then strike once you see an opening!" The Thark, she learned his name was Roc and out of the bunch liked him since he was a very good teacher, explain as he brought his blade down and Evelyn went to block it with her own and swung the other at him.

Easier said than done, she thought as Evelyn try to keep the blade from reaching her while defending and attacking at the same time. It would've been easier if she just got one sword instead of two as this was really not going so well for her.

But thinking back to earlier when after she left the mess hall with Tars Tarkas to where a group of Tharks, most older and much heavy ridden with battle scars, were waiting and left her in their hands before heading to resume his other duties than.

The Jeddak's orders were for her to undergo some serious training now that she was a _Padwar_ and finding out what a _Padwar_ was, meant she had a lot more on her plate than she had foresee and with these four Tharks that would be her instructor for the training duration of her session. They decided to first test her fighting and shooting skills, evaluating them as two Tharks each took a turn.

Evelyn did all right when it came to hand to hand and got to learn a few new tricks when they taught her the proper way to fight against a four arm opponent. The shooting was all too easy while the instructor made to explain what the bullets were made of and later she would be shown how to make them herself.

Finally after a small break to catch her breath, they decided to see how well she can handle two blades in both hands and right now manage to get use to their weight and was fighting her instructor while he lecture her on the way she swung the two blades.

Her muscles ached as she moved both heavy swords as one and wonder if her uncle ever had to use two blades before but then she doubt it since it would probably not have made sense but for the Tharks who had fours arms, it was reasonable to understand why they carry multiple weapons on their person.

She was getting the gist of it by the time Tars Tarkas showed up to see how her progress was coming along. He had figure she would need a group of suitable tutors and finding ones who would help Eevee since he had doubt she knew how to wield a blade even though she had a keen knack for using a rifle. He join the other Tharks and sat back as he watch the duo, keeping his eyes on Evelyn and seeing how she fare and listening to what her instructor was telling her.

He could tell she was having a little difficulty handling two instead of one and the blades offset her balance just a smidge but could see she was persistent and seeing her hold off against the attack that were brought down. Her stance could use a little work but other than that, she look like a true born fighter in the making.

Evelyn could feel everyone's eyes on her but there was one who she knew had to be Tars Tarkas amongst them. It was obvious since had sense him coming this way though not sure how she did but strangely it was like she could tell where and when his presence was.

Such a peculiar thing it was as also she could swear she could feel something coming off him, not words but of a deeper meaning like they were being transmitted through and felt it in small waves.

She wondered how that was possible and then her mind going to the dream she had and pondering if that had something to do with it…

_No that's not possible, Eevee, there's no way that's it_. She told herself it was nothing. Nothing but some crazy mess up imagination up that day. But she didn't have much time to think on that since she had to stay focus on her training. She blocked the blade while jabbing with the other all the while thinking to herself that there was no way the dream could mean anything.

_I will not believe in some dream that say I should be doing something I want to do and neither will my uncle!_ She thought while blocking a jab and parrying back at Sola. But that wasn't the only thing that was really bothering her.

"Eevee watch yourself!" Evelyn immediately dodge the blade, having it nearly nick her by the throat but only by a couple centimeters and deflect right back at him just for the sake of it.

Tars Tarkas continue to make his observation and couldn't help but be amused as he saw them fight. He let them continue before deciding to step in, "All right that's enough for now."

The Thark drop his weapons and bow to him before he turn his eyes over to Evelyn. She look back at him, her swords at her side and seeing his focus on her.

_What was it he want now?_ She saw the Jeddak had something to say and saw him move towards her, "Your fighting skill are impressive, they're getting more accurate but your stance is weak. If you had been out on the battlefield, your enemy would've know and easily crush you without a second thought."

Evelyn thought that he was right, since she was still new to fighting swords but taking his compliment to heart for what he said earlier. "Oh is that. Very well I'll be sure to fix that if you allow us to resume our training."

She thought he was going to turn about and leave but instead turn to Roc and held his hands out, "Perhaps a change in partner would be more sufficient and I know the other have all taken part in your training, I would be more than oblige to step in and take my blade against yours."

He beckon one of the instructors to fetch him a pair of swords and then turning to Evelyn and saw the look on her face and knew this was going to be quite a treat for him.

Evelyn try to keep her emotion at bay knowing Carter once told her that if provoked the enemy would use it to their advantage and leave them with a clear shot to get at her as he seen many have let their guard down when they were without their better judgment. He always told her to think rational and keep a clear head, to try and think things through and not go rushing into them without second thought.

So she chose to hold the blades and wait for him to strike out. She would let him attack and then block and do the same to him. They both moved as one and was almost in a way a dance for them as they made their swords strike one another and Evelyn moving to follow Tars Tarkas's example as they circle one another with their eyes locked onto each other.

The two continue to duel and Tars Tarkas could see she was really into this fight, determination set on her face. If she were born a Thark, she would be consider one of the fiercest warriors of their horde, no doubt about it. But still even if she wasn't, he can't help but find he approve that she was holding well against him despite her small stature to his.

But little did the two notice that they had gather an audience as other Tharks within the area had come to gander at them, seeing as the small white one, _Eevee_ went up against their Jeddak. Among them was Tal Hajus and Sarkoja, the latter with her lips curled in a sneer as she watch the worm as she made a vain attempt to fight against someone of their great kind. If she were in her Jeddak's place, she would've rammed her sword right through the worm's belly and then rip her insides out to let everyone to see what a waste of space she was.

Yet everyone else was murmuring amongst one other, showing how impress they were to as they watch her fight which made her scowl even more. Her glare turn back to Eevee and thinking darkly that she would find a way to rid that lowly creature, one way or another she'll find a means to end this Eevee soon enough.

Evelyn and Tars Tarkas paid no attention to the crowd as their focus was on each other and she had to admit she was enjoying herself as their blades clash and saw the look on the Jeddak's face and seeing he was also having a good time as well.

But even as Evelyn was getting a hang of fighting with dual swords, Tars Tarkas had far more experience and saw she left an opening and which he took. He had expected her to notice and try to avoid the blow but instead she didn't and saw it cut right into her shoulder and saw the blood coming forth.

The pain was so sudden and she nearly cried out when she felt the blade cut into her, rending muscle and tissue while blood spurt out onto the desert floor. She lost her balance and tumble to the ground, the pain searing its way through her entire body.

Oh god that hurt! She never felt such intense pain before in all her life. She made to grasp her shoulder, trying to ignore the burning sensation as hot liquid pour out from the gapping wound. It was such a terrible feeling and wished it stopped.

She thought she heard someone cry out and feeling someone turning her over and picking her body up. Tars Tarkas's voice was calling out even though she thought it strange his lips weren't moving and while he said something to one of the Tharks before he had her taken to one of the tents. Yet as she struggle to remain conscious, she was only able to long enough to sense his growing concern and his voice saying, '_**Hold on Eevee…just hold on…**_'

* * *

Later on that day and unaware of the events that happened that afternoon, Carter awoke from his nap that he took and looking to the ceiling up above his head. He was lying in bed contemplating about the only two things that matter to him.

One: how to get away from the Tharks and two: how to get him and Evelyn back home.

The first could be easily done when the timing was right and make their escape from the settlement but then the second one couldn't be achieve unless they had the amulet in their hands.

It had been on his mind for the last half hour and even in his rest trying to figure out how he could get the medallion off Tars Tarkas but having no surefire way to do so. It seemed almost impossible that he could simply slip into the Jeddak's room, not without Sarkoja or Tal Hajus constantly watching their every move like hawks. He knew those two were going to be trouble and needed some way to get around them without getting caught.

Then those thoughts slowly faded to Dejah's strange behavior and why she wanted his help. She was not letting them in on and asking a lot for their assistance yet he could not back down as he gave her his word and she did promise to help them find the Iss once they escape from here. Finally he then got concern over Evelyn and wondered what she was doing since he hadn't seen her since this morning. He hoped everything was fine and decided to go find her and make sure nothing bad happen when he wasn't there.

He got up from the bed and made his way across the room and pushing the curtains to the side. Shortly while removing the drapes to exit his apartment there was Dejah standing right in front of him.

He blinked surprise to see she was there, not expecting to find her outside his room.

"I-I didn't know whether I was allowed to come in or not…" She said though she was trying to hide her nervousness when she saw Carter coming out of the room and looking to her with a confused glance.

"So why are you here?" He saw her bit her lip and looking down at her hands as she try to put her thoughts together to explain her reason.

"It's just I thought of what happened this morning and though perhaps, I came off too strong. We barely know each other but I've made the mistake of wronging you twice in my mind." She paused and then continue, "All I ask right now is for your forgiveness and hope you accept my heartfelt apology John Carter."

"You humiliated me and yet you taunt me with your words..." He said as he recalled how embarrassing it was to be left naked and seeing her eyes lift up towards his face.

"I...I was only trying to challenge you since Sola wasn't doing a good job at it. Or at least that's what I anticipated as you weren't being given is all."

Was that it, was that really the reason she dare to embarrass him like that?! But keeping his emotions from getting the best of him while he try to say as calmly he could without giving away how angry and hurt he was. "So that's how you see it, I'm a bad swordsman is what you're implying."

"No! Not at all, you clearly know how to work your sword, but your defense needs improving I swear." She explain that while seeing him at practice and made some careful observation over his footwork and having seen a few openings that Sola could have use but hadn't and even to someone like him, should have notice and wasn't until she pointed it out for him to realize.

"I see…you just wanted to give me a challenge, you thought Sola wouldn't..."

"Because you have a rank higher than she and most likely would have not given into go against you." She then continued, "But after what you did, I guess I did what I did out of selfishness, disregarding your feelings and for that I am sorry…" she said, bowing her head towards him as to make amends to what she did.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking to her once again. "Well I guess I can forgive you since you did come and apologize. I'm mean you wouldn't dare try that again on me I hope." She shook her head and promise she wouldn't.

"Good but now listen I need to go find my niece. I think something troubling Eevee and it kind of has me worry for her sake."

"I have notice that she seem pretty quiet for breakfast this morning but I didn't think it was something that serious." She had seen how the young woman that accompany Carter seem a little lost in thought this morning and not sure how to bring it up until Carter did just now. It seem he cared a great deal about his niece and wanted to know if she was all right.

"If you like some company, I would be more than willing to come along and find where your niece is." He nodded and said his thanks towards her as they headed outside the apartment and down towards the courtyard.

Carter and Dejah walked around the settlement and wondering where to start their search before she made the suggestion they'd go see the Jeddak and ask him.

"After all he was the last one to have seen Eevee and should know where she is." Carter agreed with her statement and headed towards the Jeddak's quarter. When they got there, they saw two Thark soldiers standing guard.

Carter made to bypass them only for him to be blocked by a large spear in his way. "Under direct order of the Jeddak no one is to disturb him."

"But I must see him, tell him it's Carter." When the two Tharks stared at him blankly, he resist the urge to groan. "_Dotar Sojat_, tell him I want to ask where my niece is."

"What this, who dares to go and bother the Jeddak but the great '_Dotar Sojat'_ himself?" Carter and Dejah turn and saw Sarkoja and Tal Hajus standing right behind them and was Tal who spoke. The Thark glower down at the two humans as he said once more, "He is busy and he cannot speak to you unless it is his wish to see you, do you not understand?"

"Yes but I have to talk to Tars Tarkas, it's about my niece Eevee." Tal Hajus cross both sets of arms and look down at him with a sneer. "Your 'Eevee' is the property of the Jeddak's and what he does with her is none of your business. Other than that, she is currently indisposed at the moment."

_Indisposed, what did he mean by that remark._ Carter resist the urge to punch the Thark in the face but then asked as calmly as he could muster, "Then where is she? You know where she is, so tell me!"

The two refuse to say but judging from the smirk on Sarkoja's face, something had happened with Evelyn. Quickly he turn around and went to push aside the two Tharks out of his way but Tal Hajus's hauled him back.

He shoved Tal Hajus and he quickly responded with forceful thrust unexpected by Carter with one of his fist to the gut.

Carter quickly got up and grabbed Tal Hajus by his harness and was ready to strike him. Sarkoja aimed her radium gun at Carter's head and had her finger posed on the trigger.

Dejah watching the two struggle and quickly got in between them to prevent anymore fighting and said while attempting to keep each other at bay. "Both of you stop it at once, enough and you!" She pointed over at Sarkoja who still had her gun train on Carter, "Put that away this instant!"

Sarkoja was about to say something, to ask how dare she try to order her when Tars Tarkas came out from the room and seeing the commotion was. The Jeddak look to everyone that was there with a set scowl on his face, "What's all this ruckus, what in Issus is going on around here!"

Tal Hajus let Carter go and as he turn to face the Jeddak that's when he notice the blood on his hand. Not blue like those he seen Tharks bled but red like his kind.

Evelyn! Carter immediately grabbed Tars Tarkas by the harness and grit, "Where is she? What have you done with her?! I demand you take me to her now!"

Without warning or second to even counter as Tars Tarkas struck him with a blow to the gut and then dragging him inside the room, but not before telling the others that no one else was to disturb them.

Carter fell to his hands and knees on the ground while Tars Tarkas took his time coming in. While he made to right himself and about to ask why he did that, he heard a soft moan and a familiar voice speaking out, "Uncle is that you?"

He whirled around and saw Sola in the room and with her Evelyn as well. She was lying on top of a dozen pillow with a fur rug throw over her, her tunic gone but still having the binding around her chest to cover up some of her modesty as she look to see who came in.

"Eevee!" He cried out as he got to his feet and went to rush towards her side.

Sola scowl before saying in a cool tone, "Dotar Sojat, there's no need for you to be shouting. She is not deaf, just resting."

Carter ignored her as he made his way to Evelyn's side and went to ask if she was all right. "Eevee are you ok? Did they harm you, what happened?".

He saw her struggle to sit up but Sola placing her hand on her shoulder and telling her to lie back down. "You are still too weak…the medicine will help you."

Carter look in between Sola and his niece wondering what was wrong with her when he look back to Evelyn and saw the jagged cut on her right shoulder. It look deep, cutting right into the meaty flesh and close to the bone itself. He notice there was some green gooey paste mesh within the cut and saw there were some crude stitching done to close it. A basin with water and a cloth were set to the side and saw the bowl was slightly pinkish as it was use to clean her wound.

That would explain why Tars Tarkas's hand had blood on them. Yet that still left Carter wondering who did he have to kill for what they've done to his niece.

"Who did this to you?" When Evelyn didn't say, he then turn to Sola and asking her the same question as he very much wanted to find and flay the bastard alive. When he gets his hands on whoever it was, he was going to…

"Uncle that's enough, leave Sola alone." Carter turn and was about to say something yet she shook her head. "There was an accident and I got careless so the Jeddak went to get Sola to patch me up, that's it. That's all you really need to know and don't go patronizing me about. I'm ok really."

"But Evelyn," Softening his features he reached for her face, seeing her staring up at him. "Eevee, I—"

Before he could even say another word, they were interrupted by Tars Tarkas when he came into the room. He look to Carter and motion him to go outside.

"Come, there is food waiting for you with the others in the dining hall. But Eevee is to stay put. Sola will bring her something to eat after she has her rest."

Carter turned to Evelyn one last time and then reach to grab her hand with his. "I promise to come back and see how you are. Just don't ever try and scare me ok?"

She nodded and he lean down to kiss her on the forehead before exit the room, not failing to notice the odd expression on the Jeddak's face.

* * *

Mid-afternoon turn to evening as Cluros and Thuria were present in the sky just as the sun began to descend and the Tharks heading to the hall for their evening meal. Carter had been concern as he was hoping Evelyn was all right but then he put his worries to the side when he saw her come join them.

Evelyn did show up with her shoulder bandaged and having to lean against Sola as they walk into the room and took a seat next to Dejah and Carter. Dejah was asking how she was feeling and Evelyn told her she was okay.

"It will be fine sometime tomorrow or so, as Sola said the healing goop will mend it together though was not a fun experience when she had to stitch it up." Sola was about to apologize but Evelyn held up her hand, "There's no need for you to be sorry for. I mean at least you made sure the bleeding stop otherwise I might have bled to death."

"Yes and was also quick thinking of the Jeddak to staunch the cut until someone had came to get me." Sola remember when she walked into the Jeddak's quarters to see why he summoned her only to find him trying to prevent the bleeding of Evelyn's wound when he saw how pale the woman had been while her blood was all over him. She had never seen the look on the Jeddak's face before and lifting her head to see him across the room sitting in his throne and saw his eyes were on their group, yet were trained to where Evelyn was.

Carter was also was concern for his niece as both he and Tars Tarkas were looking to her and both thinking how worried they were inside their minds though for different reason. Evelyn try to ignore them both staring but wasn't long before she had enough and excused herself.

Evelyn decided she needed a walk to clear her mind as she felt she needed a little time for herself and only one place she could think of and decided to head for there. Carter went to go after her and as he got outside the hall, noticing she had disappeared. He looked around, trying to figure where she could have gone when he felt someone grab his shoulder and forced him to stay where he was.

"Leave her be Virginia, she does not wish to be follow and my men will make sure she doesn't wander off beyond the settlement." Carter turn scowling at the Jeddak, wanting to know what he think he was ordering him to stay from his niece.

"And you're allowing her to go off while she's like this? Evelyn needs me!" The fact that she was still recovering from her injuries and was walking by herself did not ease his tension and had to go find her.

"You care for her, I understand that you worry for her sake but you must not push when need be. It was my fault for letting such go this far." Tars Tarkas said but Carter narrowed his eyes at him.

"Wait your doing? What exactly did you do to her? Was that you who made that cut on her shoulder!" Carter asked and Tars Tarkas remain silent as he look towards the side. "Answer me was that your doing or not?!"

Carter snarled and made to grab the Jeddak's harness and ready to bash his skull when Sola quickly intervene as she saw what was happening and putting a stop before a fight could ensue.

"Dotar Sojat, don't! It's not the Jeddak's fault, it was purely by accident when it happened. They were out practicing just as you and Dejah were but then the blade got too close and nicked her shoulder. The Jeddak was the one to summon me to care for her and preventing her from bleeding to death. He was the one to tend to her and make sure she did not die."

Carter pause as he look from Sola to Tars Tarkas and then letting go of the harness before he rubbed his forehead thinking how could this happened in such a short period. He was frustrated that his niece got hurt and he hadn't even been aware, anger for his ignorance and mostly concern since he felt like he failed to do something he should have done and protect her.

"I suppose I owe you an apology and a thanks for what you did. But right now I want to see my niece and make sure she's all right, can you at least tell me where she might be?"

Tars Tarkas looked down at him before sighing to himself, having an inkling of an idea where she might have gone. "Very well then but listen carefully as I believe I know where she is going to."

* * *

Carter was heading in the directions that the Jeddak gave him and coming across a ruin city that was on the bordered within the Thark's own. Yet if that's where Evelyn was right now and was about ready to go there when he sense someone right behind him and turn to see was Dejah.

Dejah had followed him out here, mostly worried after she saw the commotion along with Sola and went after him as they reach the edge of the settlement. She knew this had to be where Evelyn was and figuring the two needed a talk but first wanted to check on him and see if he was all right.

She stepped towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder knowing that John Carter was in distraught. A comforting move on her part. The anger he had towards her diminished at that point.

He placed his hand on top of hers while it still rested on his shoulder. He turned his head and for the first time he saw an understanding women with soft features. Her head slightly tilt and her eyes glowing engaged on his.

Dejah Thoris stood, chin up posed as a princess should. He noticed her stand and turned back to face her. She stared at him intimately captivating his gaze and in a soft tone she said, "You must be very concern for her sake but running after her while she is distress will do more harm than good but if you wish to see her, just give her a little time to breathe before you go rushing."

He did not expect that. He straightened in place as his eyes wandered her entire slim figure. Then his eyes were fixated on hers. Time seemed to lapse as he walked towards her.

He was so lost without words in continuity of delirium. Her blue eyes screamed in a veracious manner that Carter could not comprehend. His eyes hungrily, looking for the meaning. When he finally reached her, so close, there was a sudden vast pulse in his heart.

She too must of felt it since she laid a delicate hand on his chest. Softly she spoke, "It bothers me that I know not what your thoughts are. But I believe I do know where you heart lies." He placed his left hand on her cheek and noticed his ring that signified the love he had for Sarah. He glimpsed at Dejah, haunted by the past. Carter let out a incredulous sigh while nodding as he walked away from her. Though he didn't leave, he stood from a distance trying not to look at her.

Her eyes followed filled with misery from his rejection. Angry with herself for trying to open up to him, she briskly walked passed by him out to into the darkness of the night.

* * *

A few minutes later Carter left to go did Evelyn. As he walked through the deserted square, trying to figure where Evelyn could be at this hour. He saw her standing far from the settlement. As he got closer he noticed she was throwing rocks roughly into the sky.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked. She said nothing and he went to her side, "Eevee talk to me, tell me what's the matter?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Carter snorted, yeah right since he could see she was very well lying and knew she knew as well. "Evelyn, you know you can tell me anything right, I'm here for you." He reached out and made her turn around so that she would be facing him as he asked her once more, "Please tell me what's on your mind."

She sighed. "I just want to go home. I'm not so sure anymore and feel that it's scaring me after what just happened with those people and now here, it's making me feel like I can't do this..."

"Evelyn no one is making you—" But she cut him off as she glance up at him, "But that's where you're wrong! Here we are held captive and if we don't do as we're told, we might get killed. I know you would do anything to protect me and so would I for you but I fear that we might've gotten more than we chew."

"Eevee that's not true! We've been in tighter situations before and we managed to get away unscathed." He try to remain positive about it since he knew that he needed her to stay strong and had to get them both out of here but how can they do that when they were as limited and out of place and among a number of dozen creatures on another planet. "Look we're going to get through this and then be on our way home so—"

"But what if there's no way back! What if it was all a fluke, how can you be absolutely positive we can head to Earth?" She said having to vent her frustration as she had thought of all the possibilities and thinking that the likelihood that they can back to Earth in one piece and might be struck here forever.

"Because there has to be!" Carter said and then went to explain what he learned in the temple with Dejah. Evelyn listen as he told her what the hieroglyphs on the wall and how the answer seem to lie at a place called the Gates of Iss.

"Okay so if what you're saying is true, how exactly are we going to get there? We can't just simply sneak out, not with the horde watching for us and no offense but I doubt Tars Tarkas will hand you the amulet if you ask him politely."

Carter lifting his right hand up to massage his temple, having figured she might said that. "I know, I know, that's what I've been trying to figure out all day. I just need a plan and the right moment for when we both can make our escape. It will take some time but I promise once I have an idea I'll let you know and then we can be out of here and be one step closer to home."

"Don't you mean a million steps uncle because I don't think Earth is that close to this planet." She chuckled as she said this. It felt nice to get it off her chest and feeling a little better as she and her uncle talk, just like old times.

Carter was glad to see his niece was starting to feel like her old self. He picked up one of the rocks from the fountain and holding it out to Evelyn.

"Hey how about we go and see who could throw the furthest? I bet you a cave of gold that I can throw it passed the settlement." said Carter with a smile on his face and Evelyn grinning, "You're on but don't come crying to me when I win and you lose your fortune."

* * *

Dejah Thoris who had reconsider heading back to her quarters and following where Carter went was astound by what she was witnessing as she watch from the edge of the ruined city and alongside her was Sola as they looked to them in silence.

It was a close call but Carter won since he had more strength and he threw his so far out that they lost sight of the rock. Evelyn threw mock punches at Carter. "You are a cheat, you are uncle!"

He mimicked in pain while cringing his body. Playfully, he tackled Evelyn to the ground. She got up on her knees and pushed him till he fell back. She started tickling him till he burst out laughing. He threw his hands up and said, "I surrender, stop, stop."

She laughed and did. "You little—" He said, then he started to tickle her back till she broke out laughing.

Sola looked over to Dejah and said, "What a strange way to play." Dejah smiled but said nothing.

Dejah stared at them both. It reminded her of old times when she was little when she and her father would be either playing a game of Jetan or thief and Jeddara. She missed those moments and having been so carefree and happy and no worries for the future…

Then she had a strangest thought while looking at them. She sighed, "He will make such a good father someday..." She thought out loud as she imagine what Carter would be like with a small boy or girl and knowing how he would be so wonderful handling them while she would watch them smiling.

Sola looked at her suspiciously. "I am starting to think you have strong feelings for Dotar Sojat." Dejah looked over to her then turned back to look at Carter.

She wish to deny yet the words could not come out as the fluttery feeling inside her portray that there was something that drew her towards the strange Earthman. Yet even so she knew it would not be possible under certain circumstance. She then softly murmured, "It doesn't matter if I do—don't anymore."

Dejah paused and suddenly she wasn't smiling anymore. She lowered her sight from Carter as she said, "If only it were mutual…"

Sola looked at her and then she too sigh while saying, "Even though I should not be even considering this, I am envy to your kind. Tharks do not have the ability to express such feelings or even if we do cannot show them without others thinking it to be a weakness. We are not allow to marry or start a family like you can. We are only meant to procreate to bring up our numbers and we do not know our birth mothers and fathers."

Dejah turn to Sola and seem shocked by this revelation. "That's terrible!" She cannot imagine what it would be like not to know who one's own parents were and saw Sola shrugged her shoulders but saw a sadness settle within her gaze.

"We are not allowed to discuss such or show any emotion that relates to love but…" she paused, "I once knew the love of my birth mother. She kept my egg and hid it from the horde. To form a bond between parent and child is frowned upon as well as finding a lover who share the same emotions as she. This is forbidden but she loved my father very much. So much that it cost her her own life. They tortured her and yet she refuse to tell them about me or the lover she had. She sacrifice herself because it was worth my livelihood as that I was all that remain of such pure love…"

Dejah gazed at her, suddenly struck by how sad Sola's life must've been and curious to know one other thing, "And your father? What about him, does he know about…"

Sola shook her head and sigh sadly, "I do not know who he is but I wish I did. I would have like if my mother had given me his name but she must've feared that if someone knew about us, then we all would have shared the same fate altogether."

Sola's eyes traveled back to where Carter and Evelyn were and could see that there was a true bond between them, just as there had once been for her and her mother so long ago…

Carter and Evelyn get up from the ground, both of them calling it a draw. They notice Sola and Dejah and started walking towards them.

Dejah saw them coming and quickly looked over to Sola, "This conversation stays between us. Do you understand?" Sola nodded in agreement thinking along the same lines herself as she was about to say that to her. "And don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Dejah turned her attention back to them. Evelyn walk over and ask, "Were the two of you watching us the whole time?"

They both smiled and nodded. Carter was quiet though inside he was glad to see things worked out between him and his niece.

* * *

They were making small talk about how silly Evelyn and Carter acted while heading back towards the settlement. And standing right by the outskirts were Tars Tarkas, Tal Hajus, and Sarkoja. They were staring over at the small party heading in, Sarkoja and Tal Hajus glaring at the three humans with disgust while Tars Tarkas' own expression was unreadable yet were focus on the golden haired female as she was chatting with the Female Thark. She look to be in a much better mood, which pleased him as he watched them alongside the odwar and dwar by his side.

After a moment of unnecessary silence, Tal Hajus finally went to speak his mind to Tars Tarkas. " I think they are planning something my Jeddak." Sarkoja nod her head in agreement as she too insisted that something should be done before the horde was contaminated by their filth.

Tars Tarkas looked over at them with a bored expression and asked, "And what pray tell might they be planning hmm? To kill us, them against an entire horde of us? I hardly doubt it." he said in a humorous way, trying to divert the two as he heard them say the same thing over about wanting him to get rid of this 'problems' they saw. He saw no real threat with Dotar Sojat even if he can sak so high and Eevee, given time would become a fine Padwar once her training was complete…

Suddenly his musing was interrupted as Sarkoja hissed loudly, "No my Jeddak but perhaps they plan to escape and also bring back an army to go against us, you can never tell what these two must be plotting as I do not trust these outsiders."

He found that easier to believe as he stood silent. He could tell the two wanted to get away from here but that was impossible since they were constantly watch and with a grin he said, "Well if they do try to get away, they will see what awaits them."

He saw Sarkoja's face became twisted and turn into one full of hatred. Her teeth grind with bitterness as she spoke, more like growl low under her throat, "We will crush their skulls to pieces and throw their lowly carcasses to the Banths." _But not before I deal with the Calot known as Eevee…_

Tars Tarkas having read her thoughts and knowing Sarkoja held a grudge towards the smaller female yet said nothing about it. He chose instead to start walking over to where the group was and saw that the Tharks went to follow.

He held up his hand and turned to them while saying, "No you two go and check the perimeter. I will be fine by myself, now go."

They did as he commanded and he continued to walk towards where the others were.

They were still midst in conversation when he approached them. "Eevee!" He yelled and everyone turn to see who it was and saw him beckoning Eevee with the wave of his hand, "Come. It's late and you need to rest now."

She was about to argue when Sola turn to her and said, "The Jeddak's right, and I must go with you to change your bandages before you go to sleep." She looked between the two Tharks and feeling more like a child as they were ordering her around. She breathed in an agitated way before muttering, "Fine..."

Carter looked at her and grab her arm, making her stay where she was, "No stay here, I'll go talk to him."

He walked over to the Jeddak and went to pull him off some distance, keeping them out of range of the others before turning to him. "Look, I know you're worried for her, I understand but I'm sure she wouldn't mind staying out here longer. She's fine now and I can help take care of her injury. Just give her a little more time to relax."

Tars grinned and spoke in a low voice, "I'm afraid I cannot allow that. I was the one to let her take the injury and by my orders I want for her to be healing properly. She is not being held against her will, I'm only doing what must be done."

Carter scowl, _I beg to differ_ but then frown wondering why the Thark was speaking in a hush tone. "Why are we whispering?"

Tars turn his head slightly to the left and Carter following it as he caught a glimpse of Sarkoja and Tal Hajus standing not far from them but out of hearing distance. The two had been standing there for a while but then after the Jeddak turn to them scowling, they finally went to go follow their orders that they had been given. Once they were long gone, Tars Tarkas turn to him once more.

"They have been keeping an eye on me for some time now Dotar Sojat. Tal Hajus has been trying to take my rank as a Jeddak for a long time now."

Tars Tarkas explained that if a Jeddak betrays his horde, the Thark under him gets the right to challenge him. Carter understood it was a power struggle for them and if Tal Hajus was in charge, would've made their situation worse for him and his niece. He was grateful that the Jeddak had been more than generous for them but getting back to the topic at hand.

"I know and can very well understand your position but Evelyn is my kin, she's my family. All I ask is you let me do things my way and give her some space." He saw the Thark closed his eyes and sighed heavily before glancing to where she stood with the others before turning his attention back to Carter.

"I'm afraid I cannot give you what you want but I will do what I can within my power to have her be given some privilege though right now her well being is all I'm concern for and sure you know this as well. That is all that I can do for her sake."

Carter thinking it was not much but would have to do for now as they walked back to the group together.

Tars Tarkas asked Evelyn to go with him and holding out his hand to allow her to do so, she did. Sola went right after them and leaving Carter and Dejah alone that cool evening.

Dejah turned away from him, ready to walk back to her quarters. He grabbed her hand, forcing her to stay in place, "Hold on."

He walked over to face her. After letting go he asked, "What's wrong? What have I done to upset you?"

She sighed avoiding to give him the real answer. "I need your help and yet you deny it to me. My city Helium is in great danger John Carter."

"How is it in danger?"

"The Jeddak you fought, Sab Than from Zodanga threatens to destroy Helium. That brute has access to the powerful ninth Barsoomian ray. You saw how he stalled one of our fastest ships and destroyed its' engine. He did it in less than a tal John Carter. No weapon on Barsoom is capable of obliterating something that fast."

"I'm sure your city has an army that can defend themselves." She nodded.

"Carter this war has been going on for the better part of a thousand years and still we haven't managed. Everyday my..." She corrected herself. "The people of Helium are dying due to this war. You can help put a end to it!"

"What makes you think I can end more than a century's old war?"

"Because I know you can." She paused and softened her voice. "Out of the hundreds of years that I've lived, I have never witnessed a man such as you John Carter. Strong and fearless with exceptional skills." She smiled. "You claim that you and your niece are from Jasoom."

"Earth." He interrupted.

"Earth." She repeated. "But I don't believe that. Perhaps you're no man at all." She paused again. "Perhaps you are celestial beings that fell out of heavens due to your bravado and have come to aid us and put a stop to this madness." He chuckled but stood silent. "That I can believe more." She said with a lightening smile.

"And I'm suppose to believe you've lived for hundreds of years. If you do not trust me how can I trust you?"

"Most Barsoomian live a thousand years. Some live longer."

"You've lived for how many?"

"A little over four hundred years." He furrowed his brows and she noticed his disbelief. "What? I don't keep count."

He laughed, shaking his head not really believing what he was hearing. "And you expect me to believe that?"

"Go on, ask anyone how long we live and they will tell you." Carter widened his eyes surprised when he saw that she was serious.

"Tell me John Carter, and what is your age. Your real age."

"Thirty." She was dumbfounded by his remark.

"Really?" She nodded and walked away.

Carter shouted, "My people, those who are fortunate live as long as a hundred years." She stood in place to listen. "On earth women live longer than men. Although that theory was fabricated by mankind, it has never been 100% fully proven but there are studies which favor this theory."

She turned around and stared at him questioningly. He walked closer to her in a lower tone he spoke, "You said it yourself, I'm different. I have no reason to lie to you Dejah Thoris. What would I to gain out of that if I did?

"You are different. You are someone with a unique ability to Sak as high as 10 ads or more. From what Sola tells me your incredible strength allows you to kill a man with one blow, which is why I need you John Carter as well as your Eevee."

He shook his head. "I can't, I brought my niece into this mess and I have to get her out safely, beside I have my cave of gold waiting or me."

She frown and then in anger she turned her back on Carter about to walk away.

As he reached for her shoulder he called, "Dejah, look I—" She took off without a word and went to her quarters. Carter resist the urge to groan and turn his gaze to the sky above, seeing the stars surrounding the twin moons and wondering why did he have to get in this situation of all places. He sighed thinking this before heading back to his own quarters for the night.

* * *

That very same evening, Evelyn, Sola and Tars Tarkas were walking through the settlement and heading towards the Jeddak's quarters where Sola left some of her previous healing instruments. She helped clean and dressed the wound but then as she went to go take her leave, reminding Evelyn not to do anything until the cut was fully healed and left them alone in Tars Tarkas's room.

There was a lot on Evelyn's mind, from thinking how were they ever going to get out of here to what was she going to do now. They needed to find a way back but the 'how' was still nagging at her. Yet there was also one other thing and for some reason she was getting painful throbs like tiny pitchforks picking at her brain. This odd but annoying sensation had been giving off for a while since they got in and now feeling it getting worse as it did.

She was rubbing her forehead, feeling the oncoming of a headache as her head was throbbing. Tars Tarkas noticed as she made to rub her brow before walking over to her.

"Is your head bothering you Eevee, here allow me?" He made her sit still while he applied two fingers to her temple and kneading in the areas that were aching. Soon the pain started to grow less intense and eventually fade as he rub the spot until they were gone. Evelyn having not expect this at all since she hadn't though the Jeddak would be so worried much less concern for her well-being yet it seem like he was full of surprises.

It left so many questions that she couldn't even know where to begin asking. "I do not understand you at all Tars Tarkas?"

The Jeddak lift his head and look to her as she start to say what was on her mind, "First you have us brought in like slaves now you treat my uncle and I like we're one of your own and yet here I am with you being so concern for me after what you put me through. Just tell me, why do you care about me all of a sudden?"

She swore she saw something in Tars Tarkas's eyes before they disappear and he said in a solemn tone, "Tharks do not care, it is not in our very nature to do so. We are warriors who live to fight. It's in our blood to conquer and be strong. To thrive over the weak."

Oh yes that she knew but couldn't help saying sarcastically, "I can clearly see that however not all of you are like that. I noticed that you and Sola are different from the rest of your kind. Why is that?"

He bowed his head, knowing she would not stop until she get some answers and told her truthfully, "There are things we can and cannot do because of our tradition and customs deem that we mustn't as our way have been for many generation."

"You mean…?"

He lift his head and stared at her, "Tharks are not allowed to feel such emotions, we are told to avoid it at all cost. Ever since the dawn of time and with our ancestors, love has been considered a form of weakness. Nor do we know of friendship. These things simply don't exist to us. It is strictly forbidden."

Evelyn frown and shook her head. How can this be, she look to the Jeddak wondering why they consider this. "But why should you? I mean love is a very wonderful emotion to have as is forming bond with others. Surely some of you must've felt it for some of your kind despite your ideal custom and how wrong it seems." She had to keep from saying what she really thought of those customs and how they should be shove where the sun don't shine.

But she saw the Thark put his hand over his face before muttering, "No, you are the one who does not understand, emotions are for the weak! Do you know what happens to those that are found showing such weakness: the consequence for such forbidden action is death but not without some torture in the process." He had try to keep his anger at bay but feeling it swell inside him as he thought of what had happened to his lover when she had been found and then—

"Is that what happened to her? The one you were telling me about?" She saw the way his face fell when she dare mention her and guessing something awful must've happened to have Tars show like this. She knew it must've pained him to be brought up but for to realize that was why he was suffering. His love had been found and put to death for committing a crime that she thought unreasonable and unfair.

The Jeddak turn his gaze slowly to her and saw the sadness that dwelled within them. "I suffered, no we both did. I lost her for that very reason. Someone found out about the truth about us and they…they tortured and killed her. By the time I found out they had already dealt with her in the matter they saw fit. They threw her in the arena and let the beasts have at her…

He still recall the horror he seen when he arrived and even though he wanted to go and save her, he was unable to but force to witness her demise as well as heard her scream in fear.

"If I had come sooner but I was there when I saw what happened. It kill me inside to see as they made me watch her skull get crush by a giant white ape." Tars Tarkas's eyes became watery and felt tears leak out of the corner of his eyes.

Evelyn having never seen a Thark cry before but yet felt something pull to her as she saw the sorrow and heard in his voice. She grabbed one of the spare cloth and use it to wipe it away while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You're not the only one who has suffered. I know how you feel because I too lost loved ones that I cared deeply for." He looked over to her and waiting to hear her explain. She took a deep breath as well as feeling the memories of that day come to her as she went to tell her tale to Tars Tarkas.

* * *

_It happened about two years ago and was on a brutal dark cold night. My uncle had been call away to serve in the army and I was left in charge of looking after the place along with for his wife and his daughter…My aunt Sarah and their daughter Caroline._

_I was only sixteen but I was very capable of taking care of things around the farm while he was gone. A few months down the road and I was send out to town to go restock up supplies. While I was there, I overheard some of the locals talking about the rumors of the Apaches natives making their way through the area. They had the tendency to raid any towns they come across and killing any man, woman and child they found. I had some hopes we would avoid having them show up but as my uncle said, 'if wishes were like horses…' but then you get what I mean._

_But when I learned that some sighting of them and they might be coming towards where my uncle's farm was, I immediately react and getting back on my horse and was heading straight for home, hoping that to God they weren't there. _

_I always carried my pistol on my side and a spare on my saddle. I must've been riding through the area as though the devil were on my tail by the time I got there. _

_It took me about an hour to get there and when I did, I found the house was already on fire. I rush in, not caring for my safety, other than to find my aunt and her daughter. _

_I was calling out their names as I desperately searched the house but saw no sign of them through the smoke and flames. I almost got caught in the fire myself as I could feel it entering my lungs and choking on them. _

_The back exit door wasn't budging as I tried pushing it open. It seemed as it was pined by a tree that fell form the blaze. I had to quickly get out of there since my chest felt heavy and my breathing was shortening. _

_Dizzy from the smoke I inhaled I tried looking for a window. It dark as night with that dense cloud of smoke reaching over me. While practically walking blindly I managed I feel a window. _

_Finally after taking my pistol and shattering the glass I managed to get out. I got out and staggering away and turning around to watch as the place collapse while the fire consume it all. Along with two poor souls that had been still inside when it did. _

_I fell to my knees weeping in aguish and wondering how could this have happened… _

* * *

Evelyn as she got to the end of her tale and not knowing that Tars Tarkas was watching her and seeing her staring down at her hands as she finished. "I thought I lost everything, everything that was so close to me, that I ever loved. In a blink of an eye it was taken from me. The sorrow and heartache that fell over me that horrible night was unbearable. I blame myself till this day even though uncle Carter says it wasn't my fault. Sometimes I could see the pain in his eyes when he looks upon me."

Her eyes began to water and Tars Tarkas walked over to her side and laid one of his hands over hers. She looked up and saw his eyes on hers as his other hand reach to cup her face and holding it gently as he look at her with those expressive eyes of his.

"It was not your fault, you did what you could and it sad to think that you and Dotar Sojat have gone through such a terrible experience and see we're not so different after all. Sometimes we cannot avoid the trials that cross in our lives when we least expect it."

They sat there in silence, mulling over what they had learned about the other and the pain they both had suffered in their lives. Then Tars Tarkas stood and held out his hand for her, "I think now is a good time to turn in for the night, wouldn't you say Eevee?"

Eevee glance up at him before nodding as she placed her hand in his. "Yeah it would seem that way. Don't want my uncle to think you're causing me any trouble now would ya?" She saw the Thark grin at her and she couldn't help smiling back at him. She let him help her to her feet and together the two walked straight towards her uncle's quarters.

The streets were empty and not a single Thark about by the time they reach the apartment structure and she standing right by hers and her uncle's room. They said their goodnight and the Jeddak turn to go back to his. "Tars Tarkas?" He stop and turn to her, "I just want to say thank you for what you did for me and…"

"There is no need to be thanking me, just make sure you rest and I'll see you tomorrow when the sun is up. Goodnight Eevee."

"Good night then, my Jeddak." Once the Thark left and she went stand out on the balcony. She looked down to see Tars Tarkas making his way across the square towards his before she turn her gaze up at the twinkling night sky. She thought over what she learn and realize that she and the Jeddak weren't so different after all. A faint smile crossed her face in hope that tomorrow will look brighter for them.

As she went back in and towards her own room, John Carter having heard his niece come in and coming to check how she was. He notice she wasn't agitated anymore but then noticing the odd expression on her face. Confuse as to why she seem so happy all of a sudden and was about to go over and ask but then suddenly changed his mind. Today had been quite an eventful day and figure he give Evelyn a break and not going ask her, perhaps later tomorrow or so but not at this very moment.

He sighed, not sure if he really want to know what happened as he laid his head on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

That night he dreamt of Dejah Thoris, they were standing on a hill over the desert watching the horizon as the sun was to set. She reached to grab his hand, he tilt to looked down at her. As she smiled he noticed something odd about her.

He saw his reflection in her eyes, captivated as usual but realized her eyes were coated with water. He saw fear in them but from what? He placed a hand on her cheek and slowly moved to meet her lips.

The sunlight that remained shining on them as rumbling of the desert roared several feet away. They paid no mind to it as they felt safe with each other.

Everything became a void at that instant. One inch from a passionate kiss and the rumbling turned into a sudden silence. The quiet sandstorm came, and lifted her.

Carter tried to hold on to her with both hands but he felt his grip slipping away. Then it blew her away, into its core. He didn't see her after that, all that was left was a black cloud of dust particles shadowing over him.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey everyone, Blue Kitsune here and got another chapter ready for everyone and hope you all like as me and ******Insearchofsunrise** had this chapter ready and hoping you all enjoy it. Please read and review and also enjoy.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own John Carter or Disney but the character aka Evelyn is my own creation and please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 08**

Carter suddenly woke from the bizarre dream with a start as he got up from his bed rubbing his eyes. _It felt so real_… He thought as he ran a tired hand through his hair. It had seem like he had been really there and with Dejah beside him right before she was swept away and—

"Uncle you up yet? Sola says it's time for breakfast." He heard Evelyn coming in and when she notice the expression on Carter's face. "Uncle are you all right?" Carter blink before waving it off while telling her he was all right.

"I'm fine Eevee, I just woke up is all. Now if you'd excuse me, could you give me a moment so that I can get change here?"

"Of course, I'll meet you outside here. Don't take too long." She left the room, letting Carter go and wash his face and putting on some fresh clothes before exiting the room.

They walked out of the structure together and joined the others to eat in the dining hall. Sola greeted them as they came over but Dejah said nothing to him nor did she even look in his direction. Carter was confuse as to why she was but figure might have to do with last night and was probably still mad at him. Carter figure not to go bothering her as he knew how temperamental women can be and Dejah was a fine example of it. He would wait until she was in a much calmer mood to go and talk to her, but for now he prefer to enjoy the meal that was set before them.

Once they were done eating and Sola and the others went to attend their duties, Carter decided to take a walk with Woola around the square. He did catch a few eyes as they saw them and wondering as to why since back home it was normal to be walking your canine companion, although said companion happen to have a huge mouthful of teeth and six stocky legs and could run faster than any creature he ever know. He try not to let it get to him as they went about their business and not long as everyone resume what they were doing.

Time passed quickly as it was getting close to noon and everyone was doing what they were suppose to, from hunting for food to those who were teaching the younger ones their way so that they too can be like the hunters and warriors of their horde.

Sola was busy showing Evelyn how to mix radium powder for their guns. She was surprised to find out that the bullets explode when it reaches impact on the target. Sola explained that the bullets had to be manufactured by artificial light, as exposure to sunlight always results in an explosion. The opaque, outer coating is broken by the impact, exposing a glass cylinder, almost solid, in the forward end of which is a minute particle of radium powder.

The moment the sunlight, even though diffused, strikes this powder it explodes with a violence, which nothing can withstand. She was in awed at how these people created such powerful arsenals and also very impress to be given the chance to use these although cautious as she didn't want to let herself get shot at by one of those bullets.

Once they finished there, Sola went to teach her how to use a bow and arrow. Evelyn was amazed by Sola accuracy as she struck down a target right at its' center with no trouble and was then handed the weapon and told to give it a try. Evelyn did, pulling the drawstring back and holding the fletching between two fingers while keeping her eye on the target before letting it fly. She saw the arrow flying straight towards the target but instead of hitting the center, it missed but only by a few inches.

"Not bad, you were close but do not worry you'll get it. It will take time Padwar, you just need a little more practice." Evelyn knew she was right and went to practice her shooting skills throughout the day until it was time for the midday meal. Everyone seem to been preoccupied by something although it wasn't until one of the scouts return that brought everything to a halt.

For most of the day, Dejah kept to herself leaning against a rock to rest her head till she heard someone shouting and saw one of the Tharks pointing to the sky.

"Fliers! They come my Jeddak! They come!" Everyone immediately follow where the sentry was pointing and saw was a ship, but not just any, but a Zondanga's!

"Everyone to your position! Now!" They heard Tars Tarkas ordered and telling them where they should go. Immediately everyone followed while those that stayed behind decided to follow arms and try to shoot it down from different vantage points. Many had not expect the Zondanga to come back this soon but seeing as they were not about to turn tail and decide to take action against those red men.

Dejah gasped in surprise when she noticed the red flag of Zodanga on the flier. Oh no not them, if they're coming this way, then with great fear thought Sab Than might be aboard as well. Carter overhead Tars Tarkas and quickly ran into the crumbling structure with Woola. Woola squinted and widened his mouth snarling as he sense the danger approaching them.

Tars Tarkas was right next to him and looking through the spyglass as he counted how many there were.

"Let me see!" The Jeddak handed him the telescope, allowing Carter to look through and see who were on that ship. Carter saw Sab Than and the officer beside him which was Matai Shang. Carter grit his teeth as he saw the Zodanga Jeddak barking out commands to the crew all the while looking back down on the settlement.

* * *

Meanwhile in the flier the pilot, Zar Dal said while their men were searching for any sighting of the princess, "Looks like they're all hiding now that they've spotted our ship, should we land my lord and proceed on foot?"

"No not till we spot the princess. She can't hide forever among those disgusting Tharks." Said Sab Than. He looked down at the crumbling ruins and thinking once he found the princess, he'd turn this city into nothing but a wasteland and watch the Tharks burn among the ashes of their filthy kind. They would be among the many he would annihilate once he dealt with Helium and then Barsoom would be his to do as he like.

"Just where are you Princess Dejah, you can't hide forever…" _Because I will find you and when I do I'll make you watch as others suffer in your place, _he silently vow while they continue to make their way in towards the Thark settlement.

* * *

Sola and Evelyn were coming back from the training grounds when they heard the commotion that was happening. They ran out to see what was going on and that's when Sola pointed to the sky and Evelyn saw what it was.

"They just don't give up do they?" Evelyn was saying while staring at the Fliers and saw what ship it belong to. Sola shrug but then saw the Jeddak and Carter and quickly proceed to lead them straight towards them. They saw Tars Tarkas giving out orders to his Tharks and saw some with guns in their hands.

Evelyn was about to go and follow them when Tars Tarkas put his and pulled her back, "No it's far too dangerous for you to go out there. You are to stay here alongside Dotar Sojat and myself."

Evelyn open her mouth to protest but saw the Jeddak's attention turn elsewhere when one of his soldier came over and insist for his help.

Evelyn walked over to Carter. "I don't like this, I don't like this one bit." She saw one of the Thark's gun lying to the side and quickly snatched it before he could even realize it. She check to make sure it was loaded and seeing it was before turning to her uncle and saw what she was doing.

Before he could stop her, she said, "Wish me luck then!" Without waiting for his reply she quickly ran out to the open and taking a spot that allowed her enough range but also left her at a complete disadvantage as she was left out in the open. Cocking the trigger and taking aim, she shot one round after the other, some hitting some of the Zodangan soldiers aboard the ship.

"What is she doing!" He thought out loud before calling out, "Evelyn get back here. Eevee!" Sola then went to go find the Jeddak and inform him of what happened while the other Tharks saw Evelyn joining those on the field.

"Who is that!" asked Sab Than turning to Matai Shang as he peered through the window and saw a small female among the green men, taking aim and firing at his ship along with the other Tharks around her.

"It appears to be the strange blond woman who helped the man save Dejah Thoris."

"Well what are you waiting for!" He turn to ordered Zar Dal, pointing his finger directly at the girl, "Kill her!"

"Yes my Jeddak!" The gunner took up the rein and went to position his machine gun at her and fired. He shot twice, one missing her by a quarter of an inch, the other had hit closer on her left and saw was a direct hit. Evelyn grit her teeth as she felt the bullet cut right through her side but trying to stay focus as she refuse to let her mind be clouded by the pain even though it was starting to kick in. The gunner took aim once more, his line of range was position right for her head.

Carter saw what happen and looking to Evelyn who was having a hard time as her form was shaking as blood spilled from the wound. Before he could give out warning, he saw the Jeddak, Tars Tarkas running up to Evelyn and grabbed her out of the way just as the sand went flying when the bullet hit where she had been.

They rolled on the ground for a couple seconds before Tars Tarkas sat up and looking down at Evelyn as if she'd gone crazy. "Are you mad woman! When I give you a order I expect you to follow through with it!"

He lift his head when he saw the ship was aiming their cannons now for them and went to grab Evelyn and hurry back towards the others.

Evelyn hadn't expected what Tars Tarkas did as he lifted her up in his four arms and carried her back towards the structure. The Jeddak ran, dodging the bullets that were aiming for them and cradling Evelyn's body to him. While heading back, a loud boom was released from the flier's cannon. It missed but send them tumbling in the sand with Evelyn's form right underneath him.

When Sab Than saw the dust disappeared, he saw their bodies just a few inches where they had been but lying on the ground but still very much alive.

"You useless imbecile, she was right there!" He grabbed the gunner and threw him off his seat while taking his place and thinking he deal with him after he got rid of the girl and that Thark. _If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself. _He point the gun straight for them and went in for another shot. This time Carter jumped out to grabbed them both and jumped back towards the structure as the shot came and the ground erupt with sand going everywhere when they did.

* * *

Dejah had pushed her way through the crowd and towards the opening to see what was happening. She stood there watching and almost felt her heart stop when she saw the explosion. _Oh no, please don't let them be dead…_But then she saw Carter came bouncing in and with the Jeddak and Evelyn in toll. Tars Tarkas still had Evelyn in his arms but had her leaning against him while Sola went to check them for injuries. There were a minimum of some cuts and scratches but the one on Evelyn's side needed to be attend too though wasn't as bad as they thought but still hurt like hell.

Carter had went over to see how his niece was but not without letting her know how upset he was by her actions. "Evelyn! What were you thinking?! You almost got yourself killed out there!" Carter said though was relief that she hadn't wound up dead if not for Tars Tarkas pulling her out the way.

Evelyn didn't say anything though was too busy letting Sola treat her before looking to Carter and saying, "I-I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. You saw what was happening out there, so I just argh!" She cried out when Sola stuck the thread in and proceed to close the wound. The Thark apologize but since there was no time to get her medical herbs and would have to endure the pain for a moment, "Just try to stay still."

Carter looked away from them and towards the ship that was hovering up above. With flashing rage in his eyes ready to kill, "No one mess with a Carter, especially my niece."

With nothing else to say he took the rifle out of one of the Thark's hands and thinking of only one thing as he was ready to join the others in the field, but this time this was for a more personal matter between him and the Zondanga Jeddak, Sab Than.

* * *

Meanwhile Dejah started to regret everything and almost thought of surrendering to them. She saw what Evelyn did and though it seem reckless of her but commence for her bravery but wound up getting hurt in the process and saw the look on Carter's face and knew what he was about to do.

_This is all my fault…_She thought to herself looking from Evelyn and Carter and the others around her. She saw that if this keep up, everyone here would most likely wind up dead as there was no way Sab Than won't stop his rampage until he got what he wanted, which was her.

_I have to do something but what?_ She looked around and finding many Tharks focus on the battle going on before she sees a large worn blanket lying to the side of the room. She started to plan something in her head, knowing it was risky but what other choice did she have.

But then looking back to Carter and saw him holding the rifle in one hand and the look in his eyes as look towards the ship.

_Oh no, he couldn't be thinking of, oh Issus no!_ Dejah knew what he was about to do and quickly ran to him and try to stop him, "Where are you going?" She saw him walked over towards the ledge and about ready to head out. "No Carter don't!" He ignored her and then with a great big leap, jump towards where the other Tharks were still holding down the fort and joining the fray.

He swung the rifle till it landed on both hands and pointed it towards the ship as it hovered over them.

* * *

Up at the airship, Sab Than notices Carter heading for them and saw what he was trying to do. So he thinks he can take him, well it looks like now he have a chance to finished him off like he should have done before.

"I have him right where I want him." He took aim, his nanoblade forming up his arm and was ready to send a blast towards him when Matai Shang step forward interfering, "No, allow me."

Sab Than scowled but said nothing as he let the Thern take charge and went to rid the stranger that was jumping and firing at their vessel.

Back down below, as Dejah had taken the blanket and used it like a cloak to cover her entire form and making sure it was fasten securely so that her identity would not be notice. Now she was ready to venture forth to aid the others against the Zodanga. Her sword hung beside her waist as she ran out towards the open and seeing what was going on. Her eyes were on Carter as she saw him leaping across the sand while taking aim and firing at the ship. Her hand went to grasp the hilt and waiting until the moment was right to go help him.

"I'd rather die with you than be taken by the likes of him!" She said in a low tone while saying a silent prayer that they would both come out of this alive.

Out on the open platform Matai Shang lifted his hand with the ninth machinery on his wrist. He snapped back his arm and a blue spider-like dagger appeared in his grasp. _Now it ends here…_

As Carter continued shooting at the ship he heard Tars Tarkas call faintly from below "_VIRGINIA_**_!_**" The Jeddak had been watching through his spyglass on the scene and saw Matai Shang about ready to throw the dagger right at Carter. Dejah heard the Jeddak crying out Carter's name and immediately running as quick as she could to head over towards him.

The blade rode the wind like lightning flashing before everyone's eyes. Carter took his eye off the target and looked up at the object that was speeding towards him.

Evelyn was held up by Sola when this took place as she wanted to see what was going on.

Dejah ran as fast as she could when she saw the dagger approaching Carter. The speed caused her hood to blow back from her head revealing herself. "Carter!"

Carter gasped and everyone watched in horror. It was too late, the dagger struck him in his stomach piercing through flesh. Looking up at the ship, he found himself falling back and the rifle fell out of his hand as they both went flying towards the ground.

Evelyn screamed in horror while struggling to get free. Sola who was in immediate shock by what she saw lost her grip and Evelyn manage to get loose as she went to go help Carter as she jumped out and grab hold of him before he could hit the ground.

Tars Tarkas ordered his warriors to shoot at the ship, to prevent them from firing as Evelyn went to grab Carter and avoid shooting them as well. They did so successfully by damaging it extensively and Sab Than couldn't do anything, not with a volley of shots being done within minutes and their ship taking massive damage in the process.

Dejah had run to where she saw the two humans land and quickly fell to her knees next to Carter. She went to check him and he struggled to speak with a rusty low voice as he saw Dejah's face looking down at him, "I-I thought you were mad at me Dejah."

Even though she worried, she smiled for him with fear in her eyes, "I will be, if I lose you."

She noticed the dagger was deeply emerged into his midriff and knew she had to remove it. She look up at Evelyn who also took heed of the object and went to place her hands on Carter as she told her to be quick about it. With a trembling hand, Dejah grabbed the dagger and pulled it out as he screamed in pain. He lost more blood and knew the pain must be tremendous for him as they saw how deep the wound was. Dejah took off the blanket and tore off large piece to stop the bleeding.

"We got to get him to Sola, she'll know what to do." She help Evelyn as they brought Carter to his feet, having him lean his full weight onto them as they carried him back towards the settlement. They walked awkwardly to where the others were waiting for them.

Sola immediately came over to help them when she heard Dejah yelling out for her, "Sola! Come quickly, we must help Carter!"

As they laid him down and Sola was checking the extend of his wounds, Evelyn took a quick glance to see that the ship was getting away.

_Oh no you don't!_ As she thought of how she wanted to get the one who did this, she picked up Sola's discarded rifle and running towards the ledge. She position herself while looking through the scope as she aimed her barrel for the pilot's head.

"This is for my uncle you Zondanga bastards!" She fired many bullets until it was completely empty and succeeded in shooting a bullet right through the soldier's skull and blowing out half his brain on the console.

As the man fell dead, the ship started to lose control as no was handling the solar panels and everyone was trying to stop from pummeling to their doom. Matai Shang quickly used his powers to level and fly the ship away from the Thark settlement.

Evelyn watched as the Zodanga vessel regain its' balance was turning around to retreat, leaving the Thark settlement behind. She scowled as she saw they were flying away.

"Bloody cowards!" She heard the Tharks around her were cheering as they watched them go, believing the victory was theirs but she figured they might come back again but not anytime soon.

_The next time I see them, I'm going to really show them not to mess with a Carter. _She silently vowed as she want to get back at the person who dare hurt her uncle and had a feeling might have been that strange figure standing beside the Zondanga Jeddak. She had caught a glimpse of the person when she went to rescue her uncle and saw he was the one who threw the dagger. But there was also that feeling that something was off with him. The man who had been looking right at her and felt like was trying to see into her soul with those eerie looking eyes.

It send shivers down her spine yet that wasn't the only thing that bother her. His appearance alone was identical to that of the other 'person' back in the cave on Earth, the one whose amulet was just like the one he had on himself.

Just who are these people, and why did this seem that things just got more complicated for them than they already were. She shook her head and pushing that thought out of her head.

No, now was not the time to be thinking such, right now she had to check and see if Carter was all right.

She went to go find Sola and Dejah, thinking they were still tending to her uncle's wound. They had moved him to a different area of the building so that they could work in peace without anyone getting in the way. She found them in an empty chamber over what look like a stone table as Sola carried Carter and laid him on top of it. Dejah had folded the blanket so that Carter could use it as a pillow. She knelt beside him while kept pressure on the wound as Sola had already told her to do. They heard Carter continued to groan while he was struggling to breathe through short shallow gasps.

Dejah was not an expert in the medical field but she had studied natural sciences, biology and anatomy to be precise. She checked his pulse by putting her fingers to his neck. It was faint but show he was still among the living, for the moment at least. His eyes were dilated and the muscles were tense from shock.

"Sola can you get me water, a needle and some thread? We don't have much time."

Evelyn had came in just as the Thark left to go gather the necessary items and saw Carter lying there, looking pale and almost like he was on the brink of death itself.

"Uncle…" Her words were almost caught in her throat as she struggled to speak by the sight she saw.

Dejah turned her head to see Evelyn, "He's not dead, he's still alive." _Only if I can help him right this moment if we hurry. _They waited for Sola while trying to do the best they could for Carter's sake.

He was struggling even more to breathe and he tried to keep his eyes open. He looked up at Dejah then looked down at her hand that was on his stomach. He attempted to lift his arm. He lifted it slowly because he was very weak. He placed his hand on top of hers causing her to turn her sight back to him.

Weak, in pain, and dizzy he still gazed at her. While he stared at her he tried to smile but failed. He began to caress her hand. She looked down at it and then focused her eyes back at him. He was able to lift his upper body a little on his side.

"Be still, Carter." She pushed him to lie back down and in a low tone she said, "Save your strength, you lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah I figure as much…" He try to say but the words came out in a slur. Then the muscles on his neck flexed and tensed as he struggled to speak once more.

Dejah's expression showed she was very concerned for him. "Dejah, I-I wa—Than–" As he opened his mouth to speak again, she placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"Please don't speak Carter. I don't deserve it as I'm afraid what happened today is because of me." They saw Carter lay back down and closing his eyes after being told to rest, leaving the two women in the room to be watching over him and hoping silently that Carter would pull through this.

Evelyn as she could not take it and without thinking bitterly said, "This is all your fault," She lift her head as she look at Dejah with tears swelling at the corner of her eyes but there was also anger in her words, "Look at what you've done!"

She knew the blame was not entirely Dejah's own as she shouldered some for her recent actions but she had to take it out on someone and feeling that if it were not for Dejah showing up as she did, the Zondanga would never have attack the settlement and her uncle might not be like this.

Dejah felt guilt hit her swiftly in the gut but she was not in the mood to argue as she turn to Evelyn. "Do you really want to do this now?" She could see the anger swirling in the young woman's eyes and knew she didn't very well trust her and now seeing the situation as Evelyn didn't dare hold back.

"Yes now! Look at him, he's right now at Death's door because those bloody bastards were coming here and I think I know why they were here. They were looking for you weren't they?" When Dejah said nothing, Evelyn narrowed her eyes, "Just who are you really, I know you are hiding something that you're not telling us. Is your secret worth the lives of these people? Is it worth for my uncle's? Just how many will it be before your bloody satisfied or is it that you don't care at all!"

_**SLAP!**_ Evelyn's face was turn the other way and surprised as she look to find that Dejah still held the hand that smacked her. She lowered it slowly before she muttered, "I-I never meant for any of this to happen. You have to believe me when I said if I could I would never have allowed such a thing to occur. You're right that it's cause of me those Zondanga's are after me but I can't really tell you even though I know you put yourself at risk for what you did. But I want to say I'm truly sorry for all this…"

Evelyn said nothing, her hand touching the cheek she hit while looking at her uncle as she said softly though was enough for Dejah to catch what she was saying.

"You may say you're sorry, but how can I be so sure when you're not ready to reveal just who you really are. My uncle is all I have left in this world and if-if he's gone, then I have nothing left anymore…"

Dejah sighed and then reach in her belt and pulled out her dagger and place the weapon in her hand. Evelyn saw it and glance up at her, asking what was it for.

"Should Carter not make it by the end of this day, then you may use this and take my life with it. I will give it to you since you feel the fault lies with me and would like to compensate for these actions by laying my life in your hands."

Evelyn had not expected this and was startled as she saw what Dejah was doing as she handed her the weapon. Looking from her to her uncle, she had thought over what had been going on for the past couple days between them and thinking even though she didn't really know her well, she seem to have a soft spot for Carter.

_Maybe she does care about him after all_. She look down at the dagger and then went to give it back to Dejah. "Forget what I said, about this being all your fault. I was just anger and didn't mean to snap the way I did. Beside, my uncle would never forgive me if I did such a thing, to take another human life, that's just—"

Suddenly Carter broke out in a terrifying scream and startled the two women and having the dagger fall to the ground. They immediately went to see what was wrong, knowing that shriek wasn't a good sign to them.

They saw he was writhing in pure agony and his body became more tensed and went into some kind of spasm.

"Calm down!" Dejah shouted while trying to keep pressure on his wound. She called out Sola's name but didn't get a response. "Evelyn go find Sola!" without hesitating she did, running out to find where the Thark was at the moment.

Dejah turn her attention back on Carter and realized a strange thick black substance was spreading through every vein in his body. It started from his wound and crept up in a slow way, letting Carter feel it go through like liquid fire as it burn him on the inside. Then it ran from his hands up to his arms. He kept jerking spasmodically and Dejah trying to hold him down. In pain, he leaned on his side and grabbed Dejah's arm, his fingers digging into her flesh but try not to wince as she was looking at Carter whose eyes were wide and looking confused. "Wh-what's happening to me?!"

She had no idea and was trying to calm him as he continue to struggle when Evelyn return with Sola right beside her and were in complete shock at what they saw.

"Don't just stand there help me hold him down!" Evelyn quickly ran over and grabbed his left arm, prying her uncle's fingers off Dejah's and Sola doing the same herself with the other flailing limb, forcing him to lie still while he was thrashing under their grasps.

Dejah removed the cloth from his stomach and notice the origin of whatever this was came from the wound itself. Oh Issus it can't be…but she had to find out if it really was and need to take a look at the weapon that struck Carter.

She then turn to asked Sola, "Where's the dagger?" Sola looking up as she shrugged, "I thought you still had it with you?" She shook her head and thinking back as they had been attending to Carter, they had failed to see the black blade had been slowly fading once it was pull out.

Evelyn asked why it was so important and Dejah went to explain that the spreading of the poison originated from his wound. Whoever threw it at him must have had access to the ninth ray.

Then Carter started to move more aggressively while screaming in pure agony. His eyes were wide and looking frantically at everything and shaking as he couldn't help as everything hurt.

"Carter! Please calm yourself!" He wasn't listening as he continue to struggle even when Dejah checked his pulse again and felt how shallow his breathing was.

"AGH!" His eyes were becoming cloudy and he could barely see anything while he continue to feel the pain going through every part of him. The images of his surroundings were becoming more distorted and less focus as his vision was starting to go dark, feeling as though a veil was being pulled over them and blocking everything from his sight. His steel grey eyes looked cold as a winter day. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy and every breath becoming harder to take in.

Dejah felt Carter wildly grasping for her hand and she let him, knowing that the only thing she could do to while he try to fight what was killing him from inside.

Dejah patted his cheek, trying to get some response from him. "Carter, Carter don't give in, please hang on a little longer."

_Please don't die, I cannot lose you John Carter. Please stay with me…_

Evelyn turned to Sola as she looked from her dying uncle to the Thark. "Sola do something, there must be a way to save him!" They were losing him and fast!

Sola close her eyes while trying to figure out if there was something they could do before she finally said, "There is a way, it is an ancient ritual that has been used by our ancestors before us for the healing and cleansing of the soul when toxin enters the body and needs to be purify. It has saved many countless lives but is rarely use anymore"

"So how do you know it will work? Have you ever done this before?" Evelyn saw the Thark shook her head.

"No I never did, but it's the only other option we have. I believe I may be able to but the chances are slim that it could help stop the poisoning or quicken it if we do it incorrectly. We must hurry if we wish to help save Dotar Sojat. Follow me Eevee as I will need you to help me with this." Sola got up and left with Evelyn as they went to get what she needed to prepare for the healing rite, knowing time was of the essence if they wish for Carter not to embark on the Iss.

Carter's grip on her hand began to soften. Her worried eyes intensified as she witnessed him about to give up. His eyes shut completely but he was still faintly breathing. Dejah didn't move her eyes from Carter. She could not. "By Issus, I will not lose you!" She said under her breath as she refuse to let herself give in to dismal.

Soon she saw the two return with the necessary items needed and Sola was giving out order for Evelyn follow. She asked Evelyn to heat the blade over the small torch they brought with them while she work on creating the purification medicine. She was busy mixing different ingredients inside a large bowl that came out looking milky yellow and had an unusual smell to the concoction. Once the blade was glowing a molten red and handing to the Thark who then look to Dejah who kept a firm grasp on Carter and Evelyn moving to join her to help keep him down.

"Hold him still while I do this." They watched as Sola inserted the tip of the knife in to his stomach and dragging it down about an inch to his navel, right above where the wound was. Carter barely flinch but still the two women kept hold over him just in case.

Then as the wound was open wide enough and Sola grab the bowl with the healing medicine, she muttering a prayer in the name of Issus. Before she could poured the liquid in, Dejah went to say, "May our ancestors be with him."

Evelyn also said a silent prayer to the lord above, hoping he could hear their plea as they saw Sola pour the stuff into the opening. They saw Carter's breathing was still harsh but after the stuff was pushed in, they became less intense and soon was no longer coming out agitated. "So far so good…" Sola said as they saw this, knowing this to be a sign that they did it correctly. Once it was done there was nothing that they could do but wait.

Evelyn asked, "How long does it usually take Sola?" She was relief to see he was breathing with no trouble but saw he had those black markings that were outlining him to be disturbing.

"Normally it is instant but for him I do not know as we never have dealt with such odd poisoning in our horde. Perhaps if we wait it will work."

Ten minutes passed and soon they saw the dark thickness in his veins started to recede until there were no more. Once it was fully cleared they all looked at Carter to see if he would wake. Dejah checked his pulse again and confirmed it was slight but steady.

Carter barely opened his eyes while moving his head left to right while groaning, "Wha…what happened…"

Dejah called his name out, "John? John? Can you hear me?

He began speaking underneath his breathe and not sure what he was trying to tell them.

"What is he saying?" Dejah asked as she look to Sola who shrugged unsure. Evelyn move to stand beside him and bending down to ask what he wanted. "What are you trying to say uncle?"

"No more…Where are you taking me? I have to...I have to go…."

"He's hallucinating…" Dejah realize and all of them came to that same conculsion as well as they saw Carter trying to come too but still very weak after the poisoning his body been put through.

He half opened his eyes and looking all around him, trying to see who was there. His vision was blurry and everything coming out vague. He saw a silhouette sitting right beside him. He couldn't hear her voice but he thought it was, "S...Sarah is that you?"

Dejah looked at him questioningly before turning to Evelyn to mouth, 'Who is Sarah?'

"His wife and my aunt." This caught Dejah's full attention as she look to her and waiting for Evelyn to further explain this. She didn't know he was married and then she got even more of a shock when Evelyn told her about this 'Sarah' person.

"He was married to Sarah for a few years back but sadly she passed away. She and their daughter, my cousin Caroline, died in a fire a couple years ago. During when he went to war to fight for his country." There was no need to say anything else as she saw the two look in surprised between her and uncle. She hate to be remind of that dreadful day and went to go take her leave as she needed a moment to herself.

Dejah looking to the young woman who left and then to Carter as she now understood the pain the two Jasmoonians have went through and why he doesn't want to fight.

* * *

Tars Tarkas was walking down the hallway, coming to check on how Dotar Sojat was and see how the others were once the other Tharks left to celebrate their own victory of today. He was thinking of the events that happened and how many close calls they had this afternoon with the Zodangans. No doubt they might come back but they would be too busy licking their own wounds to consider taking another attempt to get them with their guard down. Tal Hajus and Sarkoja had insist to come with him when he said he was going to look for Dotar Sojat but told them immediately he needed no help from them and to go scout out the perimeter for a bit. Reluctantly but following his orders, though Tal Hajus cast him a dirty glare before the two disappear and left him alone for the moment.

Sometime it was not being Jeddak but he did it for one reason, and one reason alone. He didn't have to look very far when he saw the figure with golden hair and pale skin that was over there. He noticed Evelyn was standing right outside the corridor, leaning against the wall next to the room where Carter and everyone else was in.

"Kaor Eevee!" He walked over to where she stood with her arms crossed and lifting her head to see him coming over. He also saw her eyes look slightly wet and saw her reach to wipe her face with the back of her hand.

"Tars, I mean Jeddak, I'm glad to see you are all right…" She was surprised to see the Thark coming over but noticing the look on his face stiffen her as she thought he had something he wanted to say which couldn't be good.

"Eevee you put on quite a show today but that wasn't very wise of you. You deliberately defile a direct order when I told you not to go out there. The Zodangan is not the only one you should worry about." He said thinking of the two Tharks within the horde who would like nothing better for him then to go and kill both Eevee and Virginia.

Evelyn knew what he was telling her, seeing how she and her uncle must've made some enemies here but right now she wanted to be alone for the moment.

She heard him say he wanted to talk but she shook her head, telling him she wasn't in the mood and tried to walk pass him. Tars Tarkas grab her by the arm and pulling her back to his side. "No you are coming with me. Now."

Evelyn was about to retort but the look he gave her told her to be quiet as he drag her away and making sure they were somewhere more private before he whirl to her, his eyes narrowed at her, showing how upset he was.

"What were you thinking?! Do you realize how dangerous that was for you to be out there, you could have been killed?!"

"I was trying to help, your men needed me as I was doing what I was suppose to, I thought Padwar's were suppose to be a part of that, aiding the soldiers and what not."

"Yes but as your Jeddak I gave you a direct order to stay by my side. I know what you were thinking seem justified at the time. But putting yourself in harm's way was not a smart move and very well could have led to your demise."

"And what leave your men sacrifice theirs as they were drawing the most out there."

"Then what about your uncle, he went after the Zondanga after he saw you get hurt?!" She open her mouth and wanted to say something but then with what he just said and thinking what had happened, how her uncle had gotten hurt and everything else that fell into place.

"You're right. I did defy your orders because I thought I was doing the right thing but now I see I was being reckless and my uncle's life is hanging in the balance..."

She bend her head down, her eyes watering as she thought if somehow her uncle had not been able to pull through then she'd be truly alone. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and lifting her head to see Tars Tarkas staring down at her, "You wanted to do what was right but sometimes an order is given for a reason. Just do not try that again or else there shall be consequences, is that understood?" She nodded as she did.

Soon they walked back to the room where the others were, with Carter still recovering as they got in.

"Sola let us take Dotar Sojat to his quarters to recover."

"Yes my Jeddak." Sola with the help of Tars Tarkas manage to carry him towards the apartment, leaving Dejah and Evelyn alone for the moment.

Dejah notice that Evelyn had become quiet and wishing to know what was bothering her as of right now.

"What ails you Evelyn?" She asked and saw Evelyn turn and raise a brow at her, "What the hell does that mean?"

"I cannot read your thoughts Evelyn but I can clearly see that something is bothering you aside from the fact that you despise me to a degree."

Evelyn sigh as she took her time to gather her thoughts before going to explain her situation to the woman.

"What's ails me, well besides the fact that my uncle and I are on another world, another planet if you will and very far from home, far from everything that I'm use to and I feel like I'm not even sure anymore of what is happening and now this happened because of my carelessness...he could have died because of me!"

"Eevee come now, surely you can't hold the entire blame on this. But that's not the only thing that's bothering you, there's more to it isn't there?" Evelyn turn and stared at her.

She thought of how she distrust the woman, not sure of who she really was but finding someone to comfort her, just like when Aunt Sarah use to. Perhaps she could confide her as one woman to another. "I'm just...I just don't know anymore of what I should do and I'm scared and unsure if I can pull through this."

"For a stranger you seem to be holding it together very well. You have to be strong. Especially now for your uncle's sake. He needs you just as you need him." Evelyn sigh, "I suppose you're right but do you think he'll forgive me for what I did."

"I'm positive he would, you are his flesh and blood after all."

The two walked out of the structure and heading towards her uncle's quarters to see how he was. They saw Tars Tarkas was exiting the apartment just as they were coming in. As he approached them, Evelyn stop as she look at him and he in turn at her.

"Virginia is recovering in his quarters and Sola is taking care of him."

"Good to know and thank you for what you did my Jeddak." Evelyn said, her eyes still on the tall Thark. They discuss for a short while and seeing how the Jeddak promise to stop by later to check on him and also her as well.

Dejah watched the interaction between them and noticing the way they were acting around each other before he turn and head off to his own quarters for the moment. Evelyn's eyes were lingering the Jeddak's form before she turn to walk inside. How very odd but then said nothing about it as it was not her place to say unless Evelyn brought it up.

Dejah invited Evelyn to her quarters, thinking they could continue their discussion in the privacy of her room while her uncle was still resting. They chat to pass the time, getting to learn a little about the other. But not as much as Evelyn would hope as she still wanted to know who exactly was Dejah Thoris yet the woman refuse to tell her more than she would. Finally she brought up something that made the Barsoomian woman still as she never expect to hear ask before in all her years.

"Dejah I have a question I like to ask you. Considering your people are at war with the Zodanga, I mean don't you have allies and why do you have to be enemies with the Tharks? I know they might seem barbaric but they're warriors to a degree and you did see the way they took on the Zondanga's ship back there. They could be able to give your people the help they need and since you're a regent scientist, you must have a lot of ideas that could benefit for their kind that would be certainly most useful to for their need."

Dejah thought about it and though the idea sound plausible there were still a few flaws but did give her the benefit of the doubt for what she was suggesting.

"You're right Evelyn, they do seem like a strong bunch but where I come from a lot is asked of me. I am to act, present, and be a certain way and if I brought up such an idea, they will think I've gone mad. Everyone consider the Tharks to be the lowest of the rank." She sighed and paused. "Helium will not consider being allies with those who are uncivilized and barbaric."

She decided to bring up one thing and watched her reaction closely, "But tell me why you came to such a conclusion, is it because of a certain Thark?"

Evelyn try to fight the blush though was failing miserable when Dejah brought mention of him into play. But she decided to go and tell someone since she had been thinking it over for quite a while now.

"Well I suppose yes in a way it's because of him. I mean the Jeddak's different from everyone here. There's something about him, some charisma I can't say I never seen in another person beside my uncle."

She turn her gaze to Dejah and she could see the hidden affection in her eyes. It was very obvious how she felt though if anyone else knew they might have felt repulse or disturb, wondering how could anyone like the Green Man. But after hearing what Evelyn said, she knew love when she could feel it coming off as she spoke.

Evelyn reach to brush a wayward bang from her eyes as she said continue from earlier, "Maybe if you just got whoever is in charge and talk to them about it, have them think about this and perhaps Tars Tarkas could be able to convince his people and then who knows, it's just would make life a lot easier for both side wouldn't you think so?"

Dejah nodded, "You make it sound so easy child." Sometimes she wish she could be as optimistic as her and believe in such hope. If only that it were that simple, then everything would be so much simpler.

* * *

A couple hours pass before Tars Tarkas return and since it was nearly evening they decide to see if Carter was well enough to receive visitors. "I'll go check on him, first, that is if you don't mind?" Dejah said as she look at Evelyn and wanting to know if she was all right with that.

Evelyn nodded and told her to go right in. After talking with her felt somehow at ease with her and believing she could count on her being with her uncle for the meantime.

Dejah walked into the room, leaving the two of them alone together. Evelyn look to Tars Tarkas and then walking towards him.

"I would like to apologize for my actions for earlier today. It was reckless and foolhardy to do something like that but also wish to thank you for what you did and for saving me."

"It was nothing Eevee, just know I would not have allow any harm come to you."

"But still I would like to express my gratitude towards you if you will let me that is." Tars Tarkas furrow his brow and confuse as to what she meant by that remark. She move towards him and ask if he would to bend down a little. He did though he still towered over the smaller female but curious to what she had in mind.

Evelyn saw he was still a foot taller than she but standing on the tip of her toes though with a bit of a spring as she jump slightly to reach him. She place her hands upon his neck so she could hold on while placing her lips against his cheek over where the tusk was.

After she did that, she let go and look to see the expression on Tars Tarkas's face. He looked very much surprised as he had not expect that though didn't seem appalled or upset when she did. He touched the cheek she just kissed, feeling it slightly tingle from the warmth of her lips on them. He turn to look down at Evelyn and before he could say something, Sola came out and asking if Evelyn would like to go in and see her uncle.

"Of course I'll be right there." She smiled brightly as she walked in, though leaving the Jeddak who still had his hand on his face but saw there was a slight smile to it before she headed in. Sola went to ask if something was wrong with his cheek though he shook his head, telling her it was all right.

But little did the two know that someone had witness this as Sarkoja was hiding behind the corridor as she came to spy upon them and saw what Eevee done. The female Thark pull her lips away in disgust as she thought how dare that calot put her lips on him.

_That white worm will pay for this_! She would see to it herself as she walked away before the Jeddak dare see her as he head out himself.

* * *

Meanwhile a few minutes beforehand, Dejah was with Sola heating up water while Carter lay on his bed asleep. Woola was lying at the side of his master's bed though stepping out of the way as they went to help him but keeping watch over him like the guard beast he was.

Dejah look over to Sola and saw how exhausted she was and knew after everything they been through, the Thark could use some rest herself. "You can go, I'll stay and watch over him." Sola nodded and stepped out of the apartment while leaving her to tend to Carter's need.

Dejah took a cloth and damped it with warm water. She sat next to him and brushed the wet cloth over his lips since they were dry, then placed it over his head. Evelyn came in to see how her uncle was and seeing he was still asleep, decided to let Dejah take care of him for the moment and went to her room.

Ten minutes later, he opened his eyes with a grin to the sight of Dejah Thoris. She was sitting next to him with a hand on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Much better. Thank you for helping me." While struggling he raised himself to be seated adjacent from her. They were close to each other only two or three inches apart. She turned her head to look away and he cupped her cheek making her face him. As they gazed at each other, he caressed the side of her face.

"I thought I almost lost you…" She said softly.

"I'm right here." In that moment he knew he had a purpose, a Raison d'être but part of him was reluctant. He didn't realize it at that moment but love holds greater powers than anything. Carter tilt his head deeply mesmerized by her eyes while still holding on to her. It was like the dream he had, he feared of letting go and call it lust or what you may but something overpowered him.

The hand that was on her face slid to make contact with her lips. He traced the lines of perfected lips with his thumb. Dejah closed her eyes and froze in place as she felt the sudden rush of love course through her veins, she too tried to resist but his touch was too strong. As she took a glimpse at him again, he leaned in slowly looking down at her, sealing his lips on hers. Sparks were ignited and the pain that was inflicted by the wound suddenly subsided with overwhelming passion.

While they kissed, Dejah held on to him as her hand worked its way up his arm. Desire caused her nails to evoked friction that penetrated his tense flesh. They didn't let go of each other until he felt the dark cloud of guilt rush over him. He felt the need to stop before things escalated between them. He slowly pulled back from kissing her and she leaned unto those lips again, but he pulled back once more. This time he cringed his face as if his body told him to continue. His face was slightly separated from hers.

In a low hollow voice about to regret what he was going to say, he said, "I can't. I'm sorry Dejah, I just can't."

She furrowed her brows. Carter noticed she was not pleased with him. Dejah Thoris, princess of Helium is one who does not take rejection so well. He sat upright with he's knees bent giving him more space. His arms rested on them with his hands joined together. His head was bowed in shame.

Dejah was still upset by his actions but recalled what Evelyn told her about his wife and child and knew this was what affected him, knowing it was never easy to get over the loss of a loved one. She then softens her features in understanding.

She went over and placed a delicate hand on his face to whisper in his ear, "If you ever feel the need to talk I'm here."

She moved slightly back and lowered her head to kiss his cheek. He lifted his head to speak but she was already gone. She headed to her apartment.

Just as she did, Evelyn came out of her room and walked into her uncle's. He was still sitting on his bed dwelling over what just happened when his niece came over and knock on the side of the wall, letting him know of her presence.

"Hey I see you're awake, how do you feel?" Carter turn his head slightly, seeing his niece and smiled at her weakly. He heard Woola bark and running over to her who bend down to scratch under his chin and listening to the beast as its tongue wag out and enjoyed the pampering. It was such a sight that he hadn't seen in a good long while and made him feel at ease watching his niece before he told her how he was holding up.

"Still a little sore but somewhat been better…" he said and Evelyn notice he seem a little upset over something and wanted to know what's the matter.

"What's wrong uncle?" She stopped petting Woola to look over at her uncle with concern.

"Just…a lot going through my mind is all."

"It's about her isn't it?" He looked up at Evelyn as she went to cross the room over to his side. He made space for her to sit beside him as she went to join him on his bed. She was quietly mulling over what to say before thinking just getting straight to the point.

"You know, I've been doing some thinking about Dejah. I don't know what her full story is but I believe she's a good person even though we have no real idea who she really is. But I do know she cares deeply for you. When I saw how worried she was and went to take care of you, it almost reminded me of how you and—"

"Don't! Just stop right there Eevee! I don't want to hear it!" Though he was still recovering, his voice had shocked them as he said it quite loudly but then he didn't really want to have his niece bringing it up, not after what happened with Dejah earlier on.

Evelyn knew that he didn't like when she did, knowing it's been a few years since they passed away but he seem to be holding onto the past and was unable to look towards now which had her greatly concern.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, it's unhealthy! I know it hurts because I was there, I was there when they died and I know it hurts but this is not how we should be remembering them." She hadn't meant to yell but felt it was the only way to get through to him if he was ever to move forward in his life. He felt the tears welling behind his eyes as he lowered his head. She then went over to embrace him, "I'm sorry uncle but it's just it pains me when you're like this. You and I can't just wallow in misery, please uncle…"

"Eevee I could never love another women as much as I loved her." he said while looking to the rings on his finger. Evelyn pull back and look into her uncle's eyes.

"I know but do you really think she would want to see you suffering like this? We have to be strong uncle." He nodded and went to wipe his tears away. He knew she was right but how could he ever dare to fill the hole when he swore not to when he buried them six feet in the ground.

As though she could read into his mind, Evelyn reach to place her hand on his and grabbing hold of it. "Sometimes we just got to take one step at a time. That's all there is to it and I'll be right with you to help in any way I can."

"I suppose you do have a point." He saw Evelyn stand and then turning to him and asking if he was all right to get up. He did, though his stomach still hurt but the pain wasn't as bad.

"Come, I think some fresh air should do us fine. Let's go for a walk. Can you stand up at least?" He struggled but managed to get right on his feet though with a little help from her. He walked while limping out of his apartment and towards the stairway leading down. Woola following right behind them as they went to go outside for a bit.

Carter almost fell while they walk down the steps and having to lean against his niece to keep from toppling to the floor. Evelyn let him use her as a crutch as they moved at a slow pace and seeing how he was and seeing his breathing was slightly ragged than normal.

_This was a bad idea_, she thought to herself and thinking he should have stayed in bed and continue resting.

"Do you want to head back in?" She saw him shake his head, "No. I'll be fine, just a few more steps to go, let's keep moving." Woola barked in response to his master's command and Carter chuckled, "See he agrees with me."

Evelyn rolled her eyes though was smiling seeing that he was in good humor and following the beast as he kept moving down and only stopping to make sure they were right behind him.

Five minutes later they reached the ground and Evelyn checking to see if he was all right and he told her he was. They decided to head towards the ancient ruins that they gone to yesterday as it was the closest within the area. It took them a while to get there but then Evelyn and Carter made it and having him rest on one of the stone bench. Woola checking to make sure he was all right before he scurry the area and checking to see the coast was clear before returning to his side.

Evelyn then went to go search for something to have her uncle lean against. "Let me go get something for you to put behind your back for support."

"No. What did you want to tell me?" She still and look to her uncle, "I know you and honestly when you have something on your mind I can tell, so what did you wanted to talk to me about?"

She knew he could read her like an open book but then she was not sure how to bring up the subject without having to worry about his reaction. It was so easy to do so with Dejah, being that she was a woman and felt could relate in some matter but with Carter who could be overprotective at times, especially if she brought up about having feelings for someone. Although she didn't think he would be very pleased to know who the object of her affection was and how he'd react to this newfound knowledge that she had feelings towards a creature from another world. Perhaps she would save it for another time but there was one other thing that had been bothering her for a while.

"You know it strange how these things happen don't you, how one moment we're on Earth mining for gold in the caves and the next we find we're on another planet. It sounds so unbelievable, almost something those writers would come up with in the papers. I can't believe it myself at times but then after what had happened and how close you were to Death's door just hours ago…"

Carter reach to put his hand on her shoulder making her look up, "It's alright Eevee. I know you want to get back home just as I do and I promise you we will and very soon."

"Yes but I also want to ask, if we do escape, where will we go? As I can tell we have no idea where to head and I doubt we want to go running into the Zodangan if we head in their direction."

She shudder and Carter agree realizing she's right. They have no real clue where they could go without running into those people again and unless they had someone who knew the area well and it just so happen there was one who might be able to offer her assistance.

"Dejah will help us. She can lead us to the Gates of Iss. The place I told you about remember? If we head there, we'll find our answers and go back to Earth."

"I don't know but are you absolutely certain that we should be trusting her uncle?"

"Aside from you, I trust her more than anyone else here. What about you Eevee?"

Evelyn sighed as she thought about it. True the woman seem all right but there were still some thing they didn't know and could have a hidden agenda on her. Yet she was stuck among the Tharks just as they were and knew she wanted to get out badly just as they did. "Honestly I'm not but what other choice do we have. I guess we'll have to since we're all in the same boat right now."

"So then it's settle, we talk to Dejah about it and we'll agh—" Carter groaned in pain while holding his stomach. Woola jumped in reaction to his master's cry and barking out loud. Evelyn asked if he was all right and he told her he was fine before recalling that Dejah said that Sola made some medicine for him in case he felt any pain.

He told Evelyn and said that it was on top the table back in his room. Evelyn got up from her spot and looking towards her uncle as she told him she'd get them.

"I'll be right back, just stay where you are." Carter nodded as he watched his niece heading out and back to their quarters, leaving Woola to keep an eye for her and make sure he was all right.

It took Evelyn five minutes as she jogged towards the settlement. She had just got to the complex and was making her way towards their apartment when she found someone standing in the way to the entrance of the hall.

"Oh it's you what do you want?" She try to keep the sarcasm at bay but when it came to dealing with this Thark, there was no need for such politeness. She saw Sarkoja was leaning against the far side of the wall, looking down at her. It seem she had been waiting for quite some time now for her to show up as she did.

"Well well, if it isn't the almighty _Padwar_ herself or should she now be consider demoted after the stunt she pulled against the Jeddak's orders." She pulled her lips back in a cruel sneer and Evelyn refuse to remark as she didn't want to waste her time talking with the likes of her. "As much as I would like to go and have this little chat with you, we can save it for another time. Now if you will excuse me I like for you to move out of the way so I can go in."

Sarkoja refuse to budge and cross both sets of arms across her chest. "You'd like that wouldn't you, to have me go and do as you order just like as if you were the Jeddak himself but do not think I'm so fool by you I know what you're planning."

Evelyn resist the urge to groan as she really had no time for this. "Look we can save this dispute for another time but really I would very much like to just—"

"Silence! You she Calot! I know what you are trying to do. You think you can have the Jeddak wrapped around your little finger just because you let him have a taste of your wares although compared to some of the other disgusting red females that roam this planet, he could do so much better than the likes of you."


	10. Chapter IX

**Blue Kitsune: **Hey everyone, Blue Kitsune here and got another chapter ready for everyone and hope you all like as me and ******Insearchofsunrise** had this chapter ready and hoping you all enjoy it. Please read and review and also enjoy.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own John Carter or Disney but the character aka Evelyn is my own creation and please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 09**

Evelyn felt anger bubbling inside her as the Thark went to insult her but trying to stay calm although it was hard to do so with Sarkoja as she refuse to shut up. _God help me if but if I don't get by without this witch yammering at me, I'm going to kill her with my bare hands._

But then Sarkoja went too far when she heard her say how her own mother must've been such a pathetic calot, that's when she lost it. She grabbed the front of her harness and dragged her down to her eye level and said in a loud voice for her to hear every word she said. "Just shut up you stupid overgrown green bitch!"

Dejah heard the shouting from her room and pushed the drapes aside to see what the commotion was about. She came out to see Evelyn holding Sarkoja before letting go and went to go right pass her towards her uncle's quarter.

Sarkoja momentarily taken aback by the smaller female's action through that did not stop her from turning around snarling and reaching over to grab Evelyn by her hair and shoving her into the wall behind her and using her arms to hold her in place.

Evelyn tried to move but Sarkoja refuse to give as she held her tightly and glowering back at her. "What is your deal?! Why can't you just let me pass in peace!" She hated how this Thark had issues with her though sensing the animosity coming off her strongly and the same could be said for her.

Sarkoja was glaring at her while saying in her face, spraying it with spittle as she growled, "You and that other filthy white worm have made our Jeddak weak and now you will pay!"

Sarkoja tighten her grip on Evelyn's harness and using her other hand to pull the dagger from its sheath. She struggled in her grasp, knowing she had to do something otherwise she was done for. She did the only sensible thing considering she was unarmed. She brought her head back and smashed it against Sarkoja's causing her to be released and falling to the floor.

Sarkoja stumble backwards, feeling the pain shot through her entire skull and feeling wetness above her brow. Reaching to feel it, she saw the blue colored liquid seeping out from the open cut. Evelyn was getting back to her feet while putting her hand to her throbbing forehead and look to see Sarkoja staring at her own blood and then lifting her head to look at her with anger in her eyes.

She screamed in bloodthirsty rage and rush over to tackled Evelyn to the floor, yelling for her death. "DIE YOU CALOT DIE!"

* * *

Carter was wondering what was taking Evelyn so long as he and Woola made their way towards the apartments when he heard the screaming and one of them was his niece's.

"EVELYN!" He called out as he tried to make his way up stairs. _What's going on up there! _ Even though he was limping he knew his niece was in danger and that was enough to drive the blood of the fighting Virginian. Woola ran ahead of him, reaching to the top of the floor and growling and snarling as he did. _Hang on Eevee, I'm coming!_

Evelyn knocked Sarkoja back as she tried to lunge her knife into her stomach and causing her to slide back and hit the balcony wall. She look towards the still figure, wondering if she was dead or not. She try to stand but everything hurt though not to extent like she did towards Sarkoja who look like a mess with all the cuts and bruises on her.

She saw the Thark wasn't moving although she wanted to be sure just in case. Evelyn moved towards her and checking whether she was or wasn't.

When Evelyn got close to her, Sarkoja immediately opened her eyes and grabbed her by foot causing her to fall on her back. Sarkoja move on top of her, grabbing her arms with two hands while the others went to strangle her, "Now you die!"

Dejah who had been watching the fight going on between them, having been in awed as she saw Evelyn hold her own against the Thark and didn't look like she would need her help after all. But when she saw Sarkoja get on top of her and was choking her, she knew it was time for her to intervene and help Eevee. She picked up the discarded blade off the floor and running towards the Thark, ready to deal with her.

Evelyn was struggling as she try to break free of Sarkoja's grasp but with her closing her airways so tight and her vision starting to go dark, knowing she wasn't going to make it.

_Oh god this is it!_ Just when it seem this would be the end for her, Dejah grabbed Sarkoja by her harness and yanked her back, losing her grip on Evelyn and letting go of her throat. Evelyn came gasping for air, taking deep lungful before she look to the one who saved her. She saw Sarkoja was on the ground with Dejah hovering over and holding the sharp blade to Sarkoja's neck.

"You lose Sarkoja. This can go as of two ways: You can either head back to your quarters after you swear never to bother Eevee or Carter or anyone residing here ever again, or I can simply lop off your ugly head. Your choice."

"You will all die!" scowled Sarkoja.

"Not if I can help it." Dejah lifted her sword high and mighty ready to end the Thark's life once and for all until Evelyn saw someone sneaking up behind her and try to warn her though her voice came out hoarse and not loud for her to hear, "Dejah behind you!" Warned Evelyn.

Tal Hajus took her sword out her hand and securing her arms behind her back. Sarkoja got up and rushed to Evelyn grabbing her once more and pulled out a dagger onto her neck.

Carter finally made it up the stairs in much pain though Woola was still growling as he waited for him to show.

"Agh!" He groaned though thinking this had not been as easy going down them than it was going right back up. However the thought of pain was put to the side when he was surprised by the sight of both women being held, Tal Hajus with Dejah and Sarkoja having the blade to his niece's throat.

"No! Release them!" He cried while trying to move as he struggle to head towards them. Woola barked as he snarled at the two Tharks though staying at heels by Carter's side.

Tal Hajus had a blade up at Dejah's neck while Sarkoja doing the same with Evelyn as they look his way sneering as they did.

"Take one more step and I'll slit open this white worm's belly and gut her right before your very eyes!" Sarkoja said while pressing the tip over her stomach as she meant what she said. Carter hesitated; he didn't want to make the wrong move, knowing if he try to go to either one, they carry out with their threat and kill them. As he saw the fear in Evelyn's eyes he worried hopelessly, wondering how he was going to help them.

He look to Dejah and saw her eyes on him before she open her mouth saying, "Courage! John Carter...Courage! They may torture, shake and humiliate us but they will never break us my chieftain. Though they envy us, they do not hold nor possess what we do. Courage!"

Though her words affected him greatly and saw the same was done with Evelyn as she looked wide-eyed at the Barsoomian woman, he knew what he had to do.

In a blink of an eye he jumped in between Sarkoja and Tal Hajus, Woola right behind him. He grabbed Tal Hajus by the harness and lifted him with both hands. Then with all his strength and might he threw him at Sarkoja knocking her to her side and away from Evelyn. She dropped her dagger near her feet and Evelyn picking up the fallen dagger and using it to stab her right in the leg.

Carter heard Sarkoja scream as he fell to the floor since his act of heroism was too much for him to bare. Dejah ran over towards him to help him and looking to see if he was all right. The pain he endured was profound to the point that he ruptured his wound and began bleeding again.

Woola was growling at the two Tharks while Evelyn was standing to join her uncle and Dejah and see if they were ok.

"What in Issus is going on here!" A voice shouted loud and clear and bringing everyone's attention to the one who spoke. Carter turned his head and saw was Tars Tarkas and right beside him was Sola who brought the Jeddak with her.

Tars Tarkas looked around the room with a cold hard gaze and saw Carter's bleeding wound, Sarkoja's right leg with the dagger lodged in there and Tal Hajus on the ground and still in shock from what hit him.

"My Jeddak, they attack me, that wrench Eevee tried to kill me!" said Sarkoja and Evelyn interrupted "That's horse shit and we know it! She attack me first and look, she tried to strangle me!" She pointed to her throat, showing the dark bruises that were forming there for everyone to see.

Tars Tarkas's eyes widen as he look to the marks before Sarkoja snarled and called her a liar. Soon accusation were flying at the opposite party as Sarkoja and Tal Hajus argued that it was Eevee trying to kill them while Evelyn and Dejah countered back at them with theirs and pointing the finger at each other. This was getting them nowhere and he knew he had to make a decision that he did not want to though all this yelling was helping any.

"ENOUGH I SAY SILENCE!" When everyone stop, Carter slowly stood his body cringed from the pain. Dejah offered her help and he put his arms over her neck for support.

"My Jeddak, I was with Evelyn before this took place, we were over by the old ruins not far from here. I sent her upstairs to get my medicine that I left in my apartment and next thing you know I heard her screaming."

Soon Dejah step forward. "It's true, I was here when the fighting started. Eevee was coming up here when Sarkoja was already here and causing trouble then by insulting her and then as Eevee try to head to the room, Sarkoja grab her by the hair and threw her to the wall, thus starting the fight. It's clearly obvious she does not like any of us and prefers to see us dead. She will do anything to have something to blame on us."

No more was need to be said as Tars Tarkas turned to Sarkoja with a dark look in his eyes. "What have you done, I told you to leave them be, that Eevee and Virginia are not part of any conspiracies that you or Tal Hajus have created."

"But my Jeddak she is using you, can you not see? She is deceiving you by letting her vulgar filth taint you after she had laid her hands upon your—" Tars Tarkas strode over and grab Sarkoja by the neck, "Be silent, that's enough!"

Sarkoja struggled in the Jeddak's grip as she try to convince him to let her go while trying to speak ill of Evelyn at the same time.

"But my Jeddak, I seen what she's trying to do, casting her eyes over your form like a she Calot in heat and when she placed her lips on your—"

Tars Tarkas's grip tighten and constricting her airways as she was struggling to breath even as he was holding her by the throat.

"Watch your tongue Sarkoja as my patience with you is already running thin as of this moment. One more word out of you and I will see to it that I rip your very tongue out, right before I throw you to the arena with the Banth myself! Do I make myself perfectly clear to you!"

She try to speak though the only thing she could do was nod her head as she couldn't do more than that. The Jeddak let her go and dropping her to the floor as she laid there, sputtering and gasping for breath.

"Sarkoja let this be your first and only warning. Cause the next time I won't be so merciful to you when I see you in the Chamber of Judgment and will see what your fate holds." He said with such coldness in his tone and though she try to protest he shouted, "Enough! I have spoken! Now leave us, the both of you before I very well change my mind and throw you to the Banths right this instant!"

They watched as Tal Hajus and Sarkoja quickly scamper away, leaving the five of them there in the room. Carter turn his eyes towards Evelyn and thinking of what Sarkoja was saying before turning a questioningly look to the Jeddak was. Just what was going on here?

Dejah place her arm on him and grabbing his attention as he turn towards her. "Come you need your rest." Before he could protest, she was already leading him back to his apartment.

* * *

Evelyn saw the look on her uncle's face, the suspicion already set in his eyes. Damn that Sarkoja, why did she have to go running her mouth like that! It had been way too close as she knew she hadn't told her uncle about her feelings and the last thing she want is for him to hear it from someone else. She sighed in relief as she saw her uncle leave. Sola had also left to go fetch some more bandages when she saw the wound reopen itself and Woola went along with her. Now it was just her and the Jeddak both standing in the hallway in complete utter silence.

She was still reeling over what she just saw just witness now, how Tars Tarkas took the authority of both Tharks into account and doing something completely that was so unlike him.

The way he handled Sarkoja in such a defining brutal matter, so cold and heartless yet seeing as how the Thark had deserved it but still to say she was shocked by his action was an understatement. She saw he had not budge from his position, his hands at his side curled into fists. Concern overflowed her as she went over to check and see if he was all right, not sure what was going on in his head at the moment.

"Tars?" He said nothing though as she reach his side and went to lay her hand on him, saw him turn slowly to her.

"Eevee this will not fall well on my part. After what has happened with your actions as well as this, I'm afraid I must put someone at fault."

Wh-what was he serious! She look to him, hoping he wasn't but saw they were hard like two black onyx stones gazing down upon her.

"But Sarkoja was the one to started this and she was the one to give me these bruises, do you think I could have done this to myself!" She was feeling anger well inside her as she look to him, hoping he would change his mind about this. "Please don't do this…"

He said nothing as he stared at her with such emptiness in his gaze and said in a monotone voice that all but sealed her fate.

"Tomorrow we will meet in the Chamber of Judgment at high dawn. At my throne you will stand before me as well as Sarkoja. The both of you will be trialed for your actions and the council and as well as myself will decide upon your fates. Let us hope Issus makes the right decision for one of you and show mercy as I will not."

"Tars…" Surely he couldn't really consider doing this yet the look on his face said it all as he look down at her.

"Get rest now while you can and pray to the Goddess if she will be able to provide some aid in your judgment tomorrow that is all I can say." He walked away leaving her alone. Without him noticing a wayward tear running down her face or the grim look in his eyes as he left her there.

* * *

In Carter's apartment, Dejah was removing the binding he had around his body. He looked up at her as she avoided looking into his alluring gray eyes. She took some of the cream Sola had left out on the table earlier and rubbed it on the wound. '_The Martian's Miracle Cream_' as he called it and thought it fitting as it did wonders for his injury.

"How does it feel?" She asked as this time she took a quick look at him. His grin was almost amusing to her but she did very well in hiding it. She kept a serious somber face though her eyes gave it all away.

"Good now that you're here." He instantly felt relief. She took a fresh roll from the table and went to wrap it around him tightly. Carter wince and Dejah stop, "Is that too tight?"

"A little though now I think I know how Eevee must feel when she has this wrapped around her all the time."

"I would assume she has no real trouble with them though you are her uncle and should know your niece well enough in and out." Dejah loosen the bond so that he could still breath.

"I wonder about you though?" Dejah raised a brow at him after she was finished and set the roll down, "What do you mean?" He went to clarified his words towards her.

"What are your intentions with me?" She move towards him as she look him seriously in the eye while saying "I want to take you home with me."

"Really?" She nodded with a demure look on her lovely visage. She redirected her answer while saying, "You and Evelyn will be taken care of amongst my people."

"I take care of her myself thank you very much."

"Yes you can along with the help of others. You, John Carter and your niece will be spoiled beyond your wildest dreams."

"I have my own plans of spoiling myself with my cave of gold."

She let out a deep breath in frustration to his carelessness about her cause. "If it is riches that you wish for I can give you all the riches you and Evelyn ever desire. Gold, jewels, whatever your heart's want. Helium is the wealthiest city on Barsoom John Carter."

He knew what she was trying to do though the offer was very tempting, having Eevee and him set for life with the offer she was giving him. Only a fool would dare turn down such promise but there was still the matter what she wanted from him, which he still refuses to do and partake in this crazy war of theirs.

_She just doesn't get it. The only thing I want more than anything right now is to get Evelyn and myself to go home and away from this crazy madness we're in._

He stood up and faced her. "Look while all of this is very flattery, I don't want your wealth and even if you were able to how could you?" He got close, looking right at Dejah as he try to figure what she was hiding from him while asking to gauge her reaction.

"Are you a high political person amongst your people? It would explain some about your mannerism as well as among other things that I've notice about you Dejah, or is that really your name at all?" She took a step back with eyes widen.

"No! I mean yes my name is Dejah Thoris and I am a regent of the Royal Academy of Science like I told you before."

"Is that right?" He asked as he moved towards her again. "Yet your fighting skills are excellent, you speak to everyone with the voice of someone with authority and superior, everything you do is with precision and you carry yourself like someone of nobility, like a princess you might even say."

She gasped at his last word with fear though try to hide it before he was to notice. "Of course I'm not! It's just how they raised me, I am no more a noble person than anyone else though my works is purely focus on the means of scientific discovery and to help our people from the brink of extinction."

He chuckled while shaking off her lame attempt to hide the truth from him. "Look at you I can see the lies written across your face Dejah." He knew he had her and saw her straightened and with fury set within her blue eyes.

"How dare you call me a liar!" She said though clenched teeth as she move closer to him. She wanted nothing more than to slap the grin off his face but told herself that she would not stoop to such a level. But still the temptation was there as she saw him looking at her before he move in to close the space between them.

He smirked before leaning to whisper in her ear, "You can fool a man with your lovely words through his ear but you can't fool my heart my princess."

She gasped in astonishment, her breath caught in her chest as she thought he was toying with her emotions.

She became infuriated with his last words '_my princess_' not knowing the significance behind them. She forgot that he was of another world and did not know Martian customs and without warning pushed him away and went to stand up.

"You child!" She said scowling down at him, "Your nothing but a child trapped in a man's body." Carter looked at her confused, wondering what brought this on as she quickly whirled and turned her back on him and sped out of his apartment. "What was that about…"

* * *

Dejah exit the room ready to go to hers when she bumped into Evelyn who was still out in the hallway and hadn't been expecting to run into her just then. When Evelyn noticed the Barsoomian, she saw that Dejah was upset.

"What's wrong Dejah?" She asked as she saw the tears beginning to trickle out of the corner of her eyes. She ignored her and walked briskly towards her quarters. Evelyn followed with great concern as she figured something had happened between Dejah and her uncle.

"Dejah you can talk to me if you like, I'll gladly listen." As they walked in Dejah collapsed on top her bed but not before she wailed, "Your uncle is a fool!"

"Yes at times he can be, but what exactly happened to make you this upset?"

"Nothing…" Evelyn looked skeptic at her answer, not believing it for a second.

"Does this have anything to do with your war?"

"No, it's beyond that, it's just he said something and I immediately reacted to." Evelyn looked very confused but saw Dejah went to wipe her tears before turning back to her, "It's all right I'll be fine but I notice you were still standing in the hall and the Jeddak wasn't there." She saw Evelyn stiffen and then lower her gaze to the floor and sense the sadness dwelling. "Oh Eevee, did something happened between the both of you?"

"There's nothing to tell…" She said in a depressing manner, "Except I'm starting to think he's not the person I thought he was or didn't know so well as I believed."

"I don't understand." She was very confused as before Evelyn had told her how Tars Tarkas was different from the other Thark and yet now something wasn't right. Maybe of earlier when they saw the way he handle Sarkoja but something told her there was more to it. She found out as Evelyn went to explain what happened after they had all left and she and the Jeddak talked.

"He told me Sarkoja and I are to be judged tomorrow in the Chamber of Judgment and that whoever is found guilty shall face the dire consequence." And she greatly fear that he might side with Sarkoja since she was one of his own but held some hope he wouldn't but she wasn't so certain anymore.

Dejah reach to place a comforting hand on her shoulder and having the woman look her way. "Don't worry Eevee, everything will be all right. Carter nor I will let anything happen to you as I'm sure the Jeddak will as well."

"But how can you be sure? He sounded as if he were serious…"

"If he really cares about you he won't allow such a thing."

Evelyn turn her gaze away while looking out towards the Thark settlement down below. She really like to believe in Dejah's words but there was some doubt in her as she was not certain if the Jeddak reciprocate her feelings or she was the only one to have them and Tars Tarkas didn't feel that way for her at all.

"I just don't know what I should do. Because by tomorrow I fear that I will be the one punished as Sarkoja is most likely to be given favored since she is one of them while we're outsiders of their horde."

Dejah sighed wondering what advise she could offer other than the simple observation she had made. "You know though love is a quite a perpetual position and I can clearly see that he does have a strong admiration for you in more ways than you might think. But I believe strongly that you prevail and all will be well. You have nothing to worry Evelyn and should anything happens I'll be there to protect you, then you won't be alone and we'll both be fed to the Banths." She saw Evelyn smile and then chuckled as she thought of her offer.

"You know Dejah, you're not so bad. Somehow I wish we could take you with us when we go home that is if we do get back to Earth. I'm sure you and I would have a ball and could have so much fun together just us gals."

Dejah smiled as she liked the idea herself. "I would like that if that were possible and maybe I could explore your vast regions and see the endless blue seas and the ships that sails on them."

They talk a little while longer before Evelyn decided to turn in and left Dejah's quarters. A half hour past and close to eleven that evening and Carter came out of his room cause he couldn't sleep. He went over to Dejah's quarters as he couldn't stop thinking what happened earlier. Of course she was sleeping and Sola was guarding like Carter had asked her to. "Sola wake Dejah up."

"No, Dotar Sojat I do not think she wishes to be disturbed."

"Well make that an exception with me."

"No! She wishes not to see you!" Sola whispered and Carter raised a brow in her direction, "How do you know that?"

"She did not say why, only that you are not fit enough to polish the teeth of her grandmother's Sorak."

"What? What's that suppose to mean? What is a Sorak?"

"It is a tiny animal with whiskers and a long tail. The size of your hand."

"Wait a minute." Carter burst out laughing, "Not fit to polish the teeth of her grandmother's cat! I must rank pretty low in the consideration of Dejah Thoris."

But he could not help laugh at the strange figure of speech, so homely and in this respect so earthly. It made him homesick, for it sounded very much like _'Not fit to polish her shoes.'_

No matter what Sola try to say for him to change his mind and reconsider, he still went in. He entered to only find Dejah sobbing softly in her pillow.

"Dejah…" he called in a low voice. She became quiet after she heard him.

He walked over to place a hand as comforting gesture on her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off, "Go away! I wish not to speak to he who claims to be from Jasoom."

"But Dejah, I do not know what I have done to anger you in such a way."

"I'm not angry!"

"But you are upset and it kills me to see you this way."

"You obviously don't care about me or my cause, thus I have every reason to be."

"Dejah you don't understand I—" Before he could say any further she interrupted as she refuse to look his way. "Off with you Jasoomian!" She pointed to the exit without revealing her face. He left her apartment while Sola was at the door, "See I told."

"Be quiet!" said Carter. He went downstairs and Woola found him walking alone.

While Carter was downstairs and Evelyn was resting in their quarters still, Sarkoja had snuck in, waiting patiently she was as she saw Dotar Sojat exit the building and not long after Sola heading to relieve herself before making her way inside. She enter the Virginia's quarter and quietly made her way to Evelyn's and slip a Zinga under Evelyn's sheet. The Zinga were considered Barsoom's most ancient and venomous creature. One bite and it can kill its prey. She watched the serpent slither in and knew that it would make sure work of the girl and by morning would be good as dead.

_Sleep tight you calot, for it will be your last…_Sarkoja would have like to stay and watched the female suffer but she had to get out before Sola return to her post or have someone else notice her presence within the vicinity. She took the back exit of the structure, quietly sneaking out and heading back towards the settlement with no one the wiser of what she had done and what tomorrow would bring.

Carter laid on the dusty ground with Woola right alongside him and looking at the twin moons up above.

"Woola." He called and saw the beast turn to him, "Why are women so difficult?" Woola stuck his tongue out and shook his head. "_Gruff_!"

"I know. I mean one minute she's happy to see me the next she hates me. I don't know what I should do but then what do I care right, I barely know her. All I know is I just can't stand to have her upset with me…" Woola barked and Carter reach to pat him on the head, "Yeah thanks for the talk."

As he laid back on the desert dune and looked up at the two moons that night, his mind was preoccupied an awful lot about her.

He realized even though they didn't know each other that well, she had saved his life and helped him when he's in need. He saw her blue eyes and the imagery of her slender figure out in the dark sky, her smile so luminescent like the stars above.

Her red skin was the color of the desert, which he laid on, but soft like a rose petal. Then he recalled the kiss they shared, which set his blood aflame like a volcano wanting to erupt.

While thinking and listening to the quiet night he dozed off into sleep with Woola keeping him company and guarding him from any creatures.

* * *

Early morning came and with it the sudden shock that got everyone up by the sudden loud shriek that was heard that day. The Zinga found its way up the bed into Evelyn's sheets. She woke after feeling something slither on her leg and pulling the sheets back to see the Zinga there. She was trapped, she had no weapons on her and seeing the thing slithering up her leg, putting more pressure as it squeezed it tight.

There was only one thing she could do. She screamed off the top of her lungs, hoping someone would hear her cries for help before the thing could sink its' fang into her.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" She quickly pull back and raised herself from the bed trying to stomp on it with her other foot. It only seem to make it more aggravated as it hiss loudly and just manage to avoid having it chomp down on her foot when she pulled it away in the nick of time. But the pressure just seem to grew tighter as its coil its way around her leg.

_What should I do?_ She was inwardly panicking as she realize the situation she was in. Carter wasn't with her and she didn't think anyone was going to be showing anytime soon.

She was paralyzed by fear and wondering if this was how it would end for her that she was going to actually die here now. Just as she saw it rear back its' ugly head and ready to strike she heard someone coming and saw was Sola.

Sola rushed in when she heard the shrieking across the hall and saw the bigheaded creature. It was four feet long with red and black skin. It had two large fangs but no eyes with two visible nostrils. She saw the reptile curled around Evelyn's leg tightly and cutting off her circulation. Evelyn's face was pale as paper and she was looking over at Sola, silently asking for her to do something.

Sola panicked in fear afraid to shoot Evelyn. Dejah came in after and seeing the creature as it was wrapping its coils around her while it was getting ready to strike.

"Shoot it!" cried Dejah to Sola. "It's too close, I might hit Eevee." Dejah snatched the gun from Sola, pointed at snake on Evelyn's leg and "_**bang**_" sounded the gun. The snake's head explode, its' blood splattering the wall and some getting on Evelyn as well while the body became loose and uncurled off of her leg.

Evelyn, still reeling from the sudden close call she had with the thing and also from the shock of having the gunshot very close range. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head and fell back in a dead faint.

Tars Tarkas came in when he heard the commotion going on, having not been far away when he heard the sudden screams coming from the apartment and wondering what happen as he rushed in, making his way into the room when he heard the loud bang and barged in.

"What's going on in here, what was with all the—" Suddenly his eyes land on Evelyn who was unconscious but didn't appear to be moving at all. He saw her lying there, so still and unmoving while Dejah was still holding the smoking gun in her hands.

"What have you done?!" he exclaimed as he look from her to the still Evelyn on the bed. Before Dejah could explain, they saw the Jeddak move towards Evelyn and lifted her lifeless body in his arms.

Dejah was about to offer an explanation but saw he was too focus on holding the woman who was unconscious and didn't blame her. She would too after having a near close encounter with the most deadliest creature on this side of Barsoom.

Tars Tarkas didn't hear what Dejah said as he was still holding Evelyn close to him. By Issus why had this happened…he was not sure why but he felt a sharp pain inside his chest and knowing that it happened once before when his beloved had been and now…

"Uhhh…" Evelyn is started to stir and open her eyes moaning out loud. "Wh-what happen?"

"Oh thank Issus!" He said, relieved to see she was still alive. She blinked as she looked around and saw Tars hovering over her while blinking at him. "Tars?"

"Eevee tell me what happened?" He wanted to know who had done this. There would be blood to pay for whoever dare set such a creature here in the safety of their haven.

"I-I don't know, I woke up this morning feeling something touching my leg and..." She noticed that her leg was extremely red and bruised up badly and right beside it was the dead Zinga. Evelyn immediately made to kick it away from her person while Dejah stepped forward to continue where she left off.

"We heard her screaming from across the room and saw that wrapped around her leg. That thing was about ready to kill her if I didn't shoot it down." She pointed with the gun at the snake while Sola taking a closer look and realize what creature it was.

"My Jeddak that is a poisonous Zinga, I thought they were extinct?" said Sola.

He turned back to Evelyn and asked her in a low voice while looking her dead in the eye.

"Who did this to you?" She put both her hands up signifying she did not know. He turned to Sola and Dejah as he wanted to know who was to blame for this. "Who is responsible for letting this creature out?"

"My Jeddak I believe this might be a clue." Sola saw something on the floor and pointing it out for everyone to see. Sola recognized the patterns on the gris and knew she seen it on only one other person.

"What does that stand for Sola?" Dejah asked curious as she looked at the designs and marking on the amulet.

"It is our insignia which represents our ranks among our race and there are many but there are some distinct markings to tell the difference of what they are." Sola explain while handing the object to her Jeddak who looked at it closely and immediately recognized it, having seen it on only one other Thark within the settlement. Tars Tarkas growl low in his throat and grip the gris tightly between his fingers. He had a feeling he was going to be having a very long discussion with her once he got his hands on her.

Without warning he lift Evelyn in his arms, shocking her as she found herself being lifted up bridal style while Tars picked up the dead snake with his other hand. He turning around and then strode out of the room. Dejah and Sola look to one another for only a moment before they too follow after him.

As they exit the apartment Carter was making his way up the steps. He saw Evelyn in Tars Tarkas's arms with the dead Zinga in another hand. Carter blink, feeling he missed out on something important and wanting to know what that was.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

Sola passed him and was right behind the Jeddak. Dejah passed him last without making a flinch. He followed them down the steps. In lower ground there was a vast group of Tharks who had heard the screaming upstairs as well.

Tars pushed his way through the crowd, his eyes darting around while many tharks moved away to avoid getting in his way. Never have they seen their Jeddak more furious in all their years and look like he had murder on his mind. He kept his hold on Evelyn who was still trying to get her bearing while keeping herself from being let go.

Carter made his way to Tars Tarkas. "Tars what happened to her?" He asked but saw was being ignore as he was still scanning the crowd for one particular Thark.

"We are about to find out," He said with a mean look on his face.

"Move!" He said to several Tharks and they made to part ways for their Jeddak. Dejah and Sola followed. "Sarkoja!" He called. They saw the female stepping forward and bowed her head towards him.

"Yes my Jeddak?"

As he placed Evelyn down he asked while crossing both upper arms while keeping the other two behind his back, "Where were you last night?"

"I was with Tal Hajus guarding the temple of Issus as you had ordered me to." Tal nodded to confirm she was there even though Tars Tarkas narrowed his eyes but still looking over at Sarkoja as he questioned her whereabouts.

"Did you by any chance stopped by Dotar Sojat's room any time that evening?" He waited to see what her reaction would be even though he was absolutely certain she had been.

"No my Jeddak I remained stationed at the temple the entire time. Why would I dare go to his living quarters?"

"Where's your badge Sarkoja? I see it's not on you when it should be." She looked down at her harness and noticed it was gone.

"I-I must have of dropped it by the temple."

"Really, then would you care to explain why I found it in Eevee's quarters this morning along with this!" he threw the gris and the dead Zinga at her feet for everyone to see what it was. Many Tharks gasped and were muttering amongst themselves as they saw one of the poisonous creatures had been within their settlement. She widen her eyes in surprise and try to hide it but it was too late.

"I have no idea how she had my badge, probably went and swiped it when she attacked me but that creature shouldn't even be around this area."

"Liar!" The two Tharks turn as they saw Evelyn move from her spot and walked up to Sarkoja, "Face it we all know it was you." Carter had enough of Sarkoja and her wrong doings. He came from behind Tars Tarkas and took Sarkoja by the harness and slammed her to the rock wall. He pulled his fist back ready to strike her but Tars Tarkas pushed him back. "I will handle this!"

Carter gave him a pointed look and said, "You better put her in place or I will take matters into my own hand."

"Everyone to the Chamber of Judgment!" Yelled Tars Tarkas.

* * *

In the chamber of Judgment, Tars Tarkas sat on his throne which hung the tusks of Tharks that indicated strength and will. He and his higher orders Tal Hajus and other Tharks discussed Evelyn and Sarkoja's misconduct. Tars Tarkas fraught and defended Evelyn while Tal Hajus defended Sarkoja as well as accusing Evelyn for her deeds.

Both Evelyn and Sarkoja were in chains standing before the throne to hear their trial. Evelyn had been reluctant but seeing that if she was to be judge she had to let them cuff her and she standing next to Sarkoja who was glaring at her with narrowed eyes.

Carter stood beside Dejah awaiting to see what's to come. He couldn't believe that this morning, if Sola and Dejah hadn't been there then Evelyn would have wound up dead. He glared over at Sarkoja, he swore if Tars didn't do something about her, he'd take matters into his own hands personally.

Carter tightened his trembling fist as he waited for the decision. Dejah took his fist in her hand to reassure him that things will turn out fine. They both keep their eyes on Evelyn.

When the decision was finally met. He rested himself on the throne and asked both of them to step forward on the platform.

"Evelyn you have been given one count against you for defying orders when the Zodangans came." He pointed to Sarkoja, "Sarkoja you have been given two for the brawl that took place outside of Carter's quarters, and for the Zinga which you released. It pains me to see one of my very own, placed in this position today."

One of the Tharks step forward and said, "Speak now before the mighty Jeddak, kneel to thee who holds your fate." The Thark pushed Sarkoja in front of the Jeddak causing her to fall on her knees.

"But Jeddak you choose one who is not of our race nor our blood over me who is Thark and has stood by your commands and has killed for you?"

"Still you dare to go against my word to harm one who is my property in which you dare defy me! You have been the most malevolent Thark within this horde and your punishment shall be lashes till you regret what you have done and you are to be branded to remind you of the wrong that you have done. Now. Take her away!"

Two of the Tharks dragged Sarkoja off the throne while one released Evelyn from her bonds. As Sarkoja passed Evelyn she looked at her with hatred that promised she would get back at her for what she did.

When that was over, everyone was dismissed except for Carter who the Jeddak asked for him to stay behind. Carter did and once everyone left the room and was only the two of them. He was wondering what did the Jeddak wanted as he wish to go check on his niece.

"Virginia there's something I wanted to talk about. It concerns Eevee's safety to our priority. I fear that with what happened today, it is most likely that Sarkoja and others like her will try to continue to threaten or even hurt her. Who knows she could release another Zinga without anyone knowing or even find another attempt to try and harm here. Therefore it has come to my decision from now on she is to sleep within my quarters."

Carter look to him in shock and it even showed as he spoke, "What?! She will not sleep in your quarters, you must be out of your mind Tars."

The Thark shook his head as he look down at him. "I have already ordered my men to bring about her things to my quarters. And do not try to make up my mind, I have already decided. You are in no condition to care for her due to your injury. I will take care of her. It is decided she will stay with me for the remainder of the time and that's final."

"No! I can take care of her. Tars I will not allow it." Tars Tarkas got closer to Carter. "You have no say in this Virginia, would you prefer if something terrible were to happen to her?" When Carter said nothing he continue, "Do not worry she is in good hands."

"Now hold on a minute I—" Tars Tarkas interrupted as he held a hand up to him. He removed it and went to turn and leave. Carter then thought of something and called out to the Jeddak.

"Does she know? Does she consent to this at all?" He saw the Jeddak stop and turning to glance over his shoulder at him with glowering eyes. "You talk too much Virginia."

As Tars Tarkas walked away Carter shouted, "If you touch her I will kill you!"

Carter walked out after him. He had to go find Evelyn and ask her if she agreed to this. He better hope she hadn't.

He found Evelyn talking with Dejah outside the structure. They were midst in conversation when Carter rushed up to her and the two seeing him showing up.

Almost out of breath from running to find her he said abruptly before she could say something to him. "Eevee, tell me you haven't agreed to stay with him."

Evelyn raised a brow at his statement and wondering what did he mean by that. She looked to Dejah and saw her staring at her uncle with a confused expression on her face.

Dejah also wanting to know asked him, "What are you talking about?"

Tars Tarkas came behind him and placed a hand on Carter's shoulder while walking forward as if telling him to step aside.

Tars Tarkas spoke as he look to Evelyn, "Eevee there's something you must know, I—"

Carter interrupted, "Evelyn you cannot, no you will not do as he says."

"Uncle! Let him speak." She turn back to the Jeddak, crossing her arms over her chest as she wait to hear what he had to say. "Now what is it you wish to tell me?"

"Eevee it has come to my attention that you're well being has put you in quite a predicament and as of now you are to stay and sleep in my quarters for your own safety." Dejah arched a brow while trying to hide her grin.

Evelyn felt taken aback by this startling news. Not to say she wasn't unhappy about the decision but still she couldn't help looking to Carter who was all but asking her to refuse this request. "But why? Can't I stay with my uncle."

"I'm afraid with these recent events and with him still weak from his injury and having barely recover from them, he's unable to at this point on to protect you. I fear that Sarkoja might still be a threat to you or by any other who might feel the same as she."

There was no doubt there were a few Tharks that still had not warm up to them and the idea that someone else might try something like what Sarkoja did made Evelyn feel uncomfortable by the mere thought of another Zinga or something worse.

Carter's eyes became narrow as he turned back to the Jeddak and wanted to rebut his claim. "I am not weak," he said in a very confident tone. "And as much as I appreciate the gesture I can protect her very well thank you, so with all due respect she staying with me Tars."

"Why can't I just stay with Dejah?" She spoke as she didn't like they were fighting over her and feeling that it left her out but still knew they were concern for her.

"Then you will put her at risk and you'll still be in danger." Dejah saw that Evelyn did not want to stay with her, she wanted to stay with Tars. She could see it in her eyes.

Tars Tarkas turned back to Evelyn "I already had my men to take your things and bring them to my quarters." He whispered to her, "I will take good care of you."

She sighed seeing there was no way around this and then looked at Carter who's eyes were about to pop. "I hate to say it but he's right, you're still recovering and I know I can't stay awake twenty-four seven should another zanga pops into the room."

"Zinga, it's a Zinga Eevee." Dejah piped in as Evelyn nodded. "Right and it might be something worse than a Zinga but I believe it's for the best and until you recover uncle. Beside I'm not a frail lily here, you know that." She gave him her most reassuring grin though Carter still was not convinced but seeing that his chest still hurt and thinking he could barely fight to his full percent so he would have to consent to this.

"Fine but if he tries anything don't think I won't stand by and let it get by."

"Okay uncle don't worry." said Evelyn. Tars Tarkas and her walked away towards his quarters. Carter didn't take his eyes off Evelyn till he couldn't see them any more in the mess of Tharks. Dejah kept her eyes on him. Once he turned to face her she spoke.

"You need not to worry, she's a grown woman fully capable of taking care of herself. She's strong, brave, besides I don't think the Jeddak would do anything to hurt her."

"How do you know that?" Asked Carter.

"A women can tell by the way a man looks at her and judging from his actions, it looks like he cares very much about her safety just like you do." And more she silently added as she had not failed to see the look the Thark sent and when he thought Evelyn had been dead and knew only someone who loved someone deeply would show those kind of emotion to only one who held their heart.

"Well he better not try anything." Dejah resist the urge to chuckle seeing how serious Carter was being even though he should put more faith in the Thark.

"Oh come now Carter, let the child live. She is not a child and supposedly what if he loves her than what can you do?"

"I'll kill him."

"No you're wrong and if you do, he'll die honoring her in the name of love."

"What are you saying, are you telling me they have something going on?" The last thing he wanted to think was how if Evelyn somehow had developed feeling for one of these creatures.

"No, what I'm saying is that you shouldn't be so overprotective." She didn't think it would be wise to let him in on what she knew, judging from his earlier reaction and figure it be best to keep it to herself.

"Dejah you have to understand and see from my perspective. Evelyn is like a daughter to me. I raised her ever since she was a little girl. I taught her how to prepare herself for the worst to come and made sure nothing ever happened to her. She and I have been through so much together." He sighed.

She came closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay."

"She's all I have left. Without her I would of been a complete wreck when I lost my…family. That's why I have to get her out of here."

He look to Dejah before remembering something. "Sola told me you were the one to shoot that thing down. You saved my niece's life and for that I'm in debt to you." Dejah blushed and try to ignore the fluttering feeling in her as she look to him and nodded. "It was nothing, the least I could do and those Zinga are quite deadly, one bite and she would have been dead within five tals."

"Yeah and I bet that was what Sarkoja was planning to do." Again his eyes narrowed as he thought of that Thark and what she attempt to do. He knew she bored a grudge against his niece and would do everything in her power to try to harm her. Well she'd have to get past him to get to Evelyn but at least she was under guard with the Jeddak keeping her near by.

A loud noise suddenly came with the sound of beating drums. Everyone knew what it meant and they headed for the arena. Dejah and Carter followed the sound and the crowd as they made their way to the center. Carter scanned the crowd, searching for where his niece might be and then spotted her not too far away.

There was Evelyn sitting next to Tars Tarkas, on the lower ground Sarkoja was chained to a pillar that was stuck deep within the ground. She was on her knees slanted forward as her hands hung secured on the top of the pole.

The rhythm of drums being played seemed to change, which brought everyone to silence. The Jeddak rose from his throne and said, "Let the punishment begin."

Two Tharks came out with planks which had sharp nails on the top section that looked like those of a tigers teeth. The first Thark walked up to Sarkoja and raised his high held hand with the fearsome weapon. The rhythm changed this time again and suddenly came to a stop. The first strike came down and they saw Sarkoja arch when she felt it hit her flesh. Then another came down and another. Everyone watched as they saw her take them and some having different thoughts about this.

Evelyn remained stoic as she saw Sarkoja take them and trying not to wince every time the club came down. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and glance out of the corner of her eye to see Tars Tarkas looking still to the scene yet somehow sensing her discomfort and placing his hand to let her know it was all right. "She went against my word and for that someone must pay."

The Thark griped the plank and swung to strike her emerald skin. Sarkoja cried in pain as she felt the hard thrust of the plank. Her back began to fill with bruises and scars that prickled with splinters. The other Thark joined in and began to beat her too. As they swung the more she cried the harder they would hit. There were multiple times were the tip of the planks would grab on to her skin and split open her flesh which brought an abundance of tears along with blood.

Two more Tharks came out with pointed whips. The whips were black and very long with spikes that wrapped around them used to cause more pain. The two who were with her disengaged and the other two were brought forth to her. One started and as she winced her hands would shake from the impact of the spiked whips hitting against her bare skin.

Her body was coiled and her head was low facing the ground. The two Tharks lashed her once more at the same time and she collapse on the pole. Her body had given up.

Evelyn turned her face away as she couldn't stand the brutality that was going on. Yes she hated Sarkoja but this way of torturing someone is too inhumane. Tars saw as she was getting up and went after her "where are you going?" he asked.

"Make it stop, I cannot watch anymore." Tars shook his head in agreeing with her. He ordered the men that was enough. Evelyn had rushed to get out just as she heard the scream and shutting her eyes as she tries not to think what a horrible sound it was in her mind. Sure she understands their customs were different and this was a part of their ways, but still she can't help but feel it was unbearable. The sight of seeing them brutally beating Sarkoja without remorse, not holding back as they use their weapons against her.

Carter saw her leaving and he felt concerned for her. Evelyn reach the edge of the settlement before she bend over and feeling sick to her stomach when she couldn't take it and was heaving harshly.

Down at the lower ground the Tharks stepped back while one came to brand her. The metal was extremely hot as it blazed red; the Thark went in and pushed the metal onto her. Her skin sizzled with smoke as she screamed in pain.

Tars Tarkas, once he saw that it was done, turn to look over at Evelyn only to noticed she was gone. After Sarkoja was branded she was dragged away when it was finished. The Jeddak quickly dismissed everyone from the arena as he went to find her.

Evelyn drop down to her knees, still heaving until she felt there was nothing left inside. Then as she struggle to get up, a shadow loom over and hearing a familiar voice speaking, "Eevee are you all right?"

She turns her head slightly and saw was the Jeddak. His form towering her and looking down but seeing the look in his eyes as well as the concern in his tone. He made to help her up while asking if she was all right.

"I-I'm fine, I just...it just I couldn't really handle what happened back there and well I..." She turn her face away from him, not daring to look into his eyes but he went to press one hand on her cheek and having her turn her head to him.

"I'm sorry you had to be put through this but my word is law and even I despite that what I did was beyond brutal." He look into her eyes and sighed calmly, "I had not expect that you be feeling this way and hope to make amends somehow if it were possible."

"I understand. I just need to lay down I feel quite nauseated by the whole thing." He held her in his arms close and said "Of course Eevee your wish is my command."

* * *

Carter went to approach Evelyn, when he finally saw her, he saw Tars Tarkas made it to her first. He was displeased to see her arms wrapped around the giant green man. He bowed his head thinking he had lost her but he would not let that happened. Just when he was about to walk to them, Dejah grabbed his shoulder. "Leave them." Tars Tarkas and Evelyn walked away without noticing them.

He turned to Dejah agitated "Did you see that? she's just letting him touch her like that."

"Relax he was only embracing her."

"I can't believe she's just letting him take my place like that," he stated in frustration. "What has gotten into her? I've known her longer than she has known him for her to replace me. Tell me Dejah Thoris am I that useless? Even you say I am not worthy enough by stating that I am not fit to polish the teeth of your grandmother's cat."

She smirked. "You are not useless, for if you were I would not have asked you to fight my war and come home with me. As for what I said before was only spoken out of anger because of your disregard for our customs here. And Evelyn has not replaced you John Carter you are still you to her and given the bond that the two of you have it is unbreakable regardless who gets in the way and that will never change."

He bowed his head as part of him did feel useless and replaced by the only person left who's close. He folded his arms and rubbed his forehead as he thought about that same little girl who use to come looking for him when a problem arose or when she needed him like daughter needs her father for support.

Carter muttered to himself, "I've never felt so lonely in life."

Dejah placed her hand on his shoulder and came close to whisper "You are not alone John Carter, I am here am I not?" He looked up at her sparkling blue eyes with eyes of despair. His hand cupped her cheek as he placed a tempting kiss right next to her lips. In a low candid voice he said "Thank you."

As he moved away still close she turned her head to face him as their nose brushed, their eyes met. His hand groped the side of her shoulder and went down lingering blindly till he paused at her forearm and continued down only to slip away. He noticed she was spellbind by the sense of touch. He lifted her hand and placed a kiss to assuage her fervency. With a smile he walked away.

* * *

In Tars Tarkas's quarters, he gently lay Evelyn down on his bed. He rested himself next to her and saw the perplexity in her eyes. Wondering whether she felt comfortable or not.

"Eevee is this alright?" She nodded while turning on her side to look at him. Content, she reached for his hand which laid in front of her and said, "I don't know if I told you this but thank you, you've been so—" He interrupted with a finger to her lips.

"It is an honor to have you here, now get some rest. You are probably exhausted from all that has happened. I will be here when you wake, don't worry. I will not leave your side." She smiled at him before lying down and closing her eyes as she decided that she could really use a nap since she was extremely exhausted. She also believed Tars would keep his word to her and fell into the sweet heavenly bliss of sleep.

As he watched her doze into slumber, seeing the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. After what she had been put through it look like she might just sleep the whole day away and prefer to let her since so much has happen in such short time. He would see no one would disturb her and if any dare they would incur his wrath upon them.

A few set strands of hair fell to the side of her cheek and obscuring half her face from his sight. He reached to push those delicate locks away from her face to reveal her full beauty as well as fingering the silky strands between his fingers. He contemplated over the idiosyncratic way she slept. So peaceful and sound, yet composed in tranquility.

No Thark sleeps this way and some barely sleep at all, therefore it pleases him to see her calm and relaxed in such a state. He was awed by her organic aroma that wafted through the ambiance. The glow of her skin radiated the room like that of the sun. As he stared at the contours of her body he felt the sudden amplitude burst through his veins.

Her tunic had rose while she shift in her sleep, revealing more skin to him and noticing what laid over the bare flesh. He saw some marks on her skin that spoke of bravery. What history lies beneath them he did not know. Yet he could see the strong will within her, one that spoke in great volume of how she was a fighter, a warrior by blood.

Her beauty and courage only enhance the desire that seem to coil within him despite how any of his people might see this as a sign of weakness, to fall for such a weak creature. That very moment with her was all he knew. The vestige of his past beloved was no longer a torment in his mind.

That sour stoic Thark he became was changed by this wondrous creature that now slept in his bed. He was a new Thark ready to devote his life to Evelyn. That moment he knew he found love again and would do anything to seize it.

* * *

Evelyn awoke from sleep to find the green Thark gazing at her. She wondered how long he's been doing that for but dared not to ask. Instead she smiled and felt the warmth that extracted from him. That sense of protection and security.

His eyes expressed the love and admiration he has for her. She experienced that feeling of delectation which made her heart jittery. She knew that internal feeling was only present when he was around. It was very obvious as to what was happening and wondering how it was so that even though she barely even known him, it feels like she can very well understand what he was as a being different to her.

_How can I fall in love with him_ is the question she was asking herself. But the question should really be..._how can I not fall in love with him? _

Even though it had been a rocky start for them and was a few days since they came to this strange planet, something about the Thark made her feel comfortable being around his presence. He had also been considerate for her and doing everything he could to protect and provide for her well-being. Was this really how it was suppose to be felt, to feel love for someone even though she shouldn't be feeling this way for him.

For a moment she took her eyes off him and ventured around his body. She could see the green skin and almost a glossiness that perked her curiosity. His close naked body was inevitable, then she met his gaze again. It was alluring in a way she couldn't resist. She knew that something was drawing them together like a moth to a flame and yet she doesn't mind.

He saw her cheeks starting to become reddened, "Are you okay Eevee?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Tars Tarkas looked at her confusingly as he went to press his hands against her face. "Your cheeks are very warm Eevee, is that normal for you?"

"N-no it's the heat, I mean it can't be helped if it's so warm in here, don't you agree?"

"I do not because my kind are use to this kind of temperature, it helps when we spend long days out in the sun."

_So I have noticed,_ she thought as she look at him again but her eyes mostly focused on his mouth. Strangely, she wanted to know what it was like while the other half of her wondering why she wanted to but it seem her body had a mind of its own. She made to sit up and move toward him while Tars Tarkas was watching her and curious to know what she was doing yet not drawing back as she got closer.

Evelyn could feel her heart thumping loudly inside her chest as she went to lean in to where Tars Tarkas was. He seem to get the idea as he was bending his head down till they were just a breath away from their lips from touching.

This was it, she knew that this was her chance to have a taste of what it felt like to have someone's lips against her and without Carter intervening as he done so before. Well sure it wasn't how she might've imagine but the feeling he evoked in her were so strong and drawing them as one. She could feel the warmth of his breath and then—

"Evelyn!" Suddenly Evelyn found herself falling over with a thump as Tars Tarkas had drew back when he heard Carter calling and then whirling around to see Evelyn drop to the floor with a thud. "Oww..." That's smarts. Her uncle had to ruin the moment.


End file.
